A Baby Obviously
by BrittanasSantittany
Summary: Brittany Pierce is the biggest nerd in school. Santana Lopez is the most popular girl in school. After drunkenly hooking up at junior prom Santana becomes pregnant with Brittany's child. What will happen between the pair and will they keep the baby? (This fic goes against all science as girls can get other girls pregnant even though they have the same phenotype) [Not a G!P story]
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this story goes against the typical normalities of science. In this story two girls can biologically have a child together even though they have the same anatomy.

* * *

><p><span>A baby Obviously<span>

Santana's POV

I'm dreading today. At the end of summer break I found out I was pregnant, I'm only going into senior year at school and getting pregnant was not in my plans at all. It happened after a one night stand at junior prom with one of the biggest nerds' in school. Today I need to tell her about the pregnancy and hopefully she agrees that we can't keep it.

I walk over to Brittany and tap her on the shoulder "Can we talk please?" I ask trying not to make it look obvious that I am talking to someone way below me on the social ladder.

"What about?" Brittany asks.

"You know what" I state before pulling Brittany into a classroom.

"What the fact that you seduced me at junior prom, had sex with me and when I wake up at your house I discover you have left me alone?"

"I don't do mornings after the night before."

"Fair enough Santana but it was your house, you could have at least had the decency to wake me up and asked me to go home" Brittany tells me angrily. "How did I know if I was going to run into your parents or something? They could have thought I was a burglar."

"Oh don't be so dramatic nerd. My parents weren't home, they live in the Bahamas" I tell her getting annoyed.

"Why do they stay in the Bahamas if you are here?" she asks.

"Look that's not important, I need to tell you something" I state impatiently.

"Ok, what?"

"I'm pregnant" I whisper.

"Eh….congratulations I guess."

"Flaming heck nerd it's yours. I wasn't telling you because I was so excited to share my news with you." Jeez, did she think we were best friends or something.

"It's mine?" she questions.

"Well yes, I wouldn't tell you it was if that wasn't the case."

"So I've got enough money so you don't need to contribute. My sister found me an abortion clinic so all I need to do is go to see the doctor first then I can go to the clinic for a termination" I say letting Brittany know where she stands.

"Wait, you're aborting the baby?" she asks.

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep it, we're in high school and we're not even together. In fact we are not even friends" I say.

"This is my decision too. I helped make the baby, its takes two people you know" she replies.

"I'm not stupid Brittany I know how reproduction works and how sex works."

"I should get a say in this decision" she tells me and I know she should as long as it is termination she votes for.

"We have an equal say and we are both going with termination" I say.

"Actually I'm not" Brittany says completely taking me by surprise.

"What?" I say angrily.

"I don't agree with terminations unless they are for a medically reason. I'm against you terminating this baby" The nerd tells me and to say I am shocked is an understatement.

"I can't keep it" I tell her. I'm cheerleading captain, I'm running for senior class president and I will be a dead certainty for prom queen at the end of the year. Having a baby doesn't fit into that image at all never mind the fact that I don't want to be a mom, well not yet anyway. I've got nine siblings and seven of them are younger than me. With my parents living in the Bahamas permanently and only contributing by sending us money then there is no room for another baby.

"I know you never asked for this to happen but neither did I. Santana please think about this decision?" she asks.

"I have, thinking about this is all I have done and it just wouldn't be viable for me to keep it. I don't want to keep it either" I tell her before.

"I will bring the baby up myself, you don't need to have anything to do with it. Please don't terminate it, I couldn't live with myself if I terminate my kid" she tells me and I know people have strong views on this and they are entitled to but I'm the one who needs to carry the baby. "It's my body that will change. Having a baby isn't the only problem associated with a pregnancy, there are medical bills to pay, there is another person that I need to keep safe so I will have to take extra precautions, my body will change which will prevent me from going to the gym as often. There are another bunch of things too, the list doesn't stop there."

"I know" the nerd says.

"It's not even like we would be killing a baby, it's only a little seed at the moment" I say trying to persuade her that a termination is the right thing to do.

"My views are still the same no matter how far into the pregnancy it is" she says and I sigh. Why on earth did I need to get knocked up by her, better still why did I let myself become pregnant in the first place?

"I am terminating it" I state.

"Not without my permission you're not" she says.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone, will you? This is driving me insane" I say, annoyance evident in my voice. "I was only telling you so that you knew the fees were covered for the termination."

"I will leave you alone but this conversation is not over" the nerd tells me.

"Whatever" I say and I watch as the nerd storms off.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and I still haven't made a decision about a termination or not. I want to terminate it and I know I am a bitch but Brittany is right, she does have a say as well. I'm getting ready for gym class, today we have dodgeball and I can't be bothered with it, I hate gym class. I finish getting changed then I make my way to the gym hall. As soon as I get inside, the nerd rushes over to me.<p>

"We need to talk" she demands.

"Do we?" I reply.

"Yes" she states.

"Fine but not here, I don't want people to think I talk to you. That would really harm my reputation" I say. "Go away, we can talk somewhere quieter."

"Fine" she says before walking off and I follow her to a quiet corner.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask sharply.

"I don't think this game is suitable for you given your condition" the nerd says and I glare at her. "Dodgeball is not a game for someone who is pregnant" she tells me.

"Why" I ask.

"The game is a little high energy for someone who is pregnant, maybe I should tell coach" she says and the anger inside me boils to the top.

"You will tell coach no such thing nerd, you got me" I say furiously.

"You're pregnant though" Brittany says.

"I'm not, not anymore" I say and I see the confusion on her face so I elaborate. "I got a termination yesterday" I say smugly and I watch her face fall.

"What?" she says, sounding sad?

"I got rid of it" I say and walk off without waiting for a reply.

After gym class I walk out of the changing rooms and head towards my locker and I see the nerd at her locker. As soon as she spots me she walks over to me.

"How could you Santana?" the nerds says, obviously referring to the termination.

"Because it is my body" I state.

"I get that but it was my kid too you know, it was a part of me and I told you that I didn't agree with terminations" the blonde nerd tells me.

"Well I didn't want to go through the whole pregnancy thing" I say. "It had to be done quick before the thing developed." I say and Brittany frowns at me so I continue. "Into a baby obviously."

"Would you have terminated it if it was considered a baby?" she asks.

"Look I just wanted rid ok" I tell her, getting annoyed with all her questions. What happens next takes me completely by surprise, she bursts out crying.

"But it was mine too" she says with a sniff. "I don't get how you could do this to me, I asked you not to but you didn't listen" she gets out before more tears fall. I mean for the love of god, this is all I need right now.

"Come on don't cry, that's just stupid" I try to be sympathetic because I don't want to make her worse.

"I would rather be stupid than a killer like you" the nerd shouts before storming off. God nerds are so moody and dramatic, jeez, maybe I should find her before she ends up crying her eyes out and then confessing to someone from school. I go to walk away when my best friend Quinn walks over to me.

"Hey" she says and I reply back.

"Hi, should you not be in class?" I ask to which she nods her head.

"I was just heading to the toilet, what's your excuse" Quinn asks.

"I've got a free period" I say and Quinn nods in understanding. "You better get to the toilet and back to class before the teacher gets suspicious" I say.

"Yeah I better, see you babe" Quinn says before walking off. I decide I better go and search for Brittany, as much as that nerd gets on my nerves I do feel a little bad for her, she looked genuinely upset.

As I am walking around, I walk past the choir room and I can hear that fish face, Sam Evans, also known as trouty mouth talking to someone. If I listen clearly I think I can hear Brittany crying so touty must be talking to her. I listen outside for a bit.

"Hey Britt. Why are you crying" he asks and I hear the nerd sniffle.

"I'm not crying, I've just got really bad hay fever" she says but Sam doesn't believe her lie.

"Really because it looks like you have been crying" he says.

"I haven't, I am fine" she replies.

"Are you sure, we are friends you know so you can tell me if something is wrong" he tells her with concern lacing his voice.

"Everything is fine Sam, don't worry" she tells him and he decides to let it go.

"Ok then, I'm here if you need a friend ok" he says and I can't help but internally laugh. Trouty isn't exactly that much of a good friend, he slept with one of his so called friend's girl at a party. Some friend that is, I would never sleep with one of my friend's boyfriends or girlfriends for that matter. Once I become restless standing outside I decide to walk into the choir room.

"Trouty you are needed at football practice" I say impatiently.

"Oh shit, I forgot we had an early practice today" Sam says panicked.

"Get moving then" I say. Why is he still sitting there? We established he was late so he should be heading off to prevent himself from being even late. Sam eventually gets up and kisses Brittany on the cheek before heading to the door.

"Bye and remember I am here if you need me" he says to Brittany and she smiles at him.

"Thanks, see you later" the nerd says and I watch Sam disappear.

"Your cheek ok after he almost swallowed your face whole with that thing he just done to your cheek" I say and Brittany glares at me.

"You are such a bitch sometimes" she says and I shrug. Who am I to argue because to be honest I can be a bitch at times, what can I say? that's just how Santana Lopez rolls.

"I presume that he was going for a kiss on the cheek when he almost swallowed your face whole" I say and the nerd frowns at me again and I laugh "What was that face?" I ask still laughing but clearly she doesn't see the funny side.

"Look Santana what do you want because I just want to be alone for a little while" she says obviously annoyed.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to tell anyone about anything because you were making a bit of a scene of things by crying and howling so I would not be surprised if one of your loser friends asked why you were crying and you spill all" I say.

"You are so self-absorbed, I actually thought you were here because you felt bad for upsetting me but turns out you only care that people will find out that you are pregnant, I mean was pregnant because you're not anymore" she says and I sigh.

"You were right the first time" I say and she looks confused.

"What?" she asks.

"I am still pregnant" I say and she looks surprised. "I cancelled my appointment at the clinic" I say truthfully.

"Why?" she asks frowning.

"I was chatting to my sister and I figured that it was not only my choice about what happens but the nerd's choice as well, you being the nerd obviously" I say.

"Obviously" she says not impressed with me.

"So we are having one of them things then" I say.

"What things would that be?" she says in an abrupt tone.

"A baby obviously" I conclude.

"Right, a baby obviously" she says cheekily.

"Your baby to be precise" I say just to make sure she won't accuse me of sleeping around. I like sex but I am not a slut.

"Our baby" she says and I shake my head.

"Please don't say our, it is bad enough I need to be associated in the same sentence as you I don't want to have something that is "ours". You're getting a kid, I am getting a kid unfortunately but we do not need to mention out loud that it is the same brat."

"So did you change your mind because of me" she asks.

"Nope I changed my mind because it was the law, since you decided you wanted to put a bun in my oven then you are allowed by law to have a say in whether the bun cooks or gets dumped at the dough stage b4 officially going in the oven" I say.

"Right" the nerd replies.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself for what you are going to put me through, it is going to be hell being a pregnant senior in high school not to mention that I will lose my cheerio captaincy" I say. I'm furious, I am the most popular girl in school, I'm cheerio captain and I am the senior class president.

"I am sorry ok and a baby obviously was the last thing I expected at this stage of my life as well but my morals mean that you couldn't have a termination" she says.

"Yeah and I get that so since I am going through nine months of hell just to give you the end product and I get nothing then you owe me big time" I say.

"What do you mean you get nothing, you get a baby obviously, I mean that is something" she says clearly not understanding what I am saying.

"I don't get a baby obviously" I say and she looks confused.

"What are you talking about, of course you get a baby" she says to me as if I am deluded.

"I think you misunderstood, I am only keeping this baby because you want it, once I give birth I want nothing to do with it" I tell her and she looks at me incredulously.

"Seriously?" she asks and I nod.

"Yes you know I never wanted it in the first place and I can't get rid because I don't have enough money to take you to court over it since you would probably sue me if I got rid since it is yours too" I tell her.

"Oh right" she says.

"I can't believe I am going to endure nine months of hell and not get anything in return, not even a bit of money or anything."

"Money, are you seriously suggesting I should pay you for something that is already half of mine in the first place?" she asks. Is she fucking crazy, of course I am not saying that. Jeez.

"No of course not, I am just saying that it is bad enough that sometimes me and my siblings hardly ever have enough money to put food on the table for us and now you asking me to pay for pregnancy related expenses. You are also asking me to change my whole diet so the baby is healthy just so you can get the baby for yourself" I say and Brittany goes quiet. "Look I get that it is your baby too but don't you think you should pay a little towards those expenses but before you say you will pay plenty when the baby comes, since you will be the one who will need to buy everything for the kid like food, clothes, a cot and give it a home, then don't bother because one of the reasons I wanted rid was because I can't afford to do that on my own never mind afford to pay you maintenance" I say.

"Oh right" she says.

"I know it is my kid too but when you get the baby it will totally be all yours, I am sorry but if this sounds harsh but my siblings are more important than this baby. The baby will be yours and I am only the person giving you it" I tell Brittany honestly.

"I can pay for whatever you need" Brittany says and I am grateful.

"Do you seriously struggle to put food on the table at night?" she asks and I sigh sadly.

"Yes but if you tell anyone about it then I will hurt you, got me" I say giving Brittany my bitch face and she nods.

"Can I ask a question?" Brittany says.

"Sure."

"Do your parents know that you are...?" I cut her off.

"Knocked up then no and I don't want them to know" I say.

"Will they not find out when they realise you are a little bloated looking."

"Nah I probably won't see them for about a year so hopefully the pregnancy fat disappears by then" I say. To be honest my siblings are more important to me than them so I couldn't really care if I never saw them again.

"Would it bother you if I told my parents?" she asks.

"No you can tell them as long as they don't tell anyone else, I mean I guess it is right that they should know since you will be looking after the kid full time" I say and she nods. "I better go now, has the water works stopped?"

"Yeah" she says.

"Good, see you around nerd" I say before leaving and I hear her saying a faint bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: It this fanfic girls with the same anatomy can get other girls pregnant and guys can get girls pregnant. Both are seen as being normal.

Brittany's POV

I am pacing around the living room waiting for my mom and dad to come home because this is it, I am telling my parents that I got another girl pregnant and I have no inkling whatsoever as to how they will respond. "You can do this, you can do this" I repeat over and over out loud to myself to try and give me some courage.

"I can do what?" I hear a voice and realise it is Brad, my younger brother.

"I am talking to myself" I tell him harshly, Brad and I just don't get along. I don't know why that is the case though, when we were younger we were never apart.

"Oh right so not only is my big sister one of the biggest nerds in school but she is also a crazy girl who talks to herself, nice" he says and that's the reason we don't get along, because he's a cheeky get.

"Oh shut up Bradley, why don't you go to your room and gawp at all the pictures of girls you have that you are never going to get?" I spit out.

"I have more chance of hooking up than you do" he tells me and I can't help but laugh.

"You are fourteen" I say.

"I am an early developer" he says.

"Just go away will you" I say, getting fed up. I just wish my parents would hurry up and get home so I can get this conversation over and done with.

Brad walks off to his room and I sigh in relief, he would just make things worse. I pace around the room for another twenty minutes and then my parents, Susan and Bryan come in.

"Hi darling how are you?" my mom asks me.

"Ok mom but I need to speak to you and dad" I reply

"Oh right ok" my mom says and then we all take a seat. I am so nervous but I have to tell my parents.

"I have done something stupid" I say to them and my mom grabs my hand.

"Darling I am sure whatever it is we can get passed" my mom says.

"I am so sorry I never planned this" I say and I start to get upset. I wanted to try and remain composed but I can't, I'm too nervous and scared. "Please don't be angry with me" I say to my mom and dad.

"We won't, I am sure it is not that bad" my dad says trying to get me to calm down.

"I got a girl pregnant, I am so sorry" I say and then the tears just pour from my eyes, I can't help it. My mom pulls me close and hugs me tight while kissing my hair.

"Sweetie it is ok, everything will be ok" my mom tells me and I relax a little. "No matter what your father and I will always be there for you sweetheart ok."

"Thanks" I mumble out.

Once I calm down I tell my parents the rest of the story. "She wanted to terminate it but you know I don't agree with it so I asked her to keep the baby" I say and my mom squeezes my hand.

"We will support you through this ok" my mom reassures me and I feel a sense of relief but I know that whatever I feel can't be compared to the way Santana will be feeling. She's carrying a baby she doesn't even want for someone she doesn't like.

"She doesn't have a lot of money and her parents don't stay with her so she didn't want the kid because she couldn't afford to look after it because she has siblings and stuff that she needs to provide for" I say and my parents nod. "When the baby is born she doesn't want anything to do with it and I need to bring it up by myself."

"She really doesn't want to be involved?" my mom asks and I shake my head no.

"I think I pushed her into this a little because she can hardly put dinner on the table for herself and siblings at the moment so a baby would make it worse" I say.

"Look sweetheart we are more than happy to help and do anything we can but when the baby is born she may change her mind" my dad tells me.

"I doubt it" I say because Santana did seem dead set against it.

"Wait and see but we are always going to be here ok and if she needs money for anything to do with the baby then we can help out I mean it is our grandchild after all" my mom tells me.

"Ok and thanks for everything" I say. I couldn't have done it without my parents, they're the best and I know they will always be there for me. "You are so supportive of me, even of my stupid decisions like getting a girl pregnant."

"You're our daughter, we would support you through anything and everything" my dad says kissing me on the cheek.

" I have to admit you becoming a mom when you are only in your senior year of high school was not something I imagined but nevertheless I won't let that stop us we will get through this as a family" my mom says.

"Ok and please don't tell anyone this girl really doesn't want anyone finding out, not only about the baby but also about the fact that she slept with the biggest nerd in school" I say.

"One of those popular girls who thinks she is better than everyone else" my dad says and I nod.

"Yeah basically, she is like the leader of the school, well she thinks she is and everyone else just tries to stay out of her way."

"I see" my dad says.

"Although she is a bit of a bitch I think she is quite sincere when she says that she doesn't have a lot of money and stuff so since I am the one who is making her keep the baby and carry it for nine months then I'm going to pay for whatever she needs in this pregnancy" I say. It isn't only the responsible thing to do but the right thing to do.

"Well your mother and I will help with that" my dad says.

"You don't need to."

"We know but we want to ok" my mom says and I nod.

A few days later I walk up to Santana, who is standing at her locker.

"Here take this" I whisper, holding a brown envelope out in front of me.

"Not here, follow me to the bathroom but don't make it obvious" Santana whispers back and I just look at her confused before agreeing. Santana strides off towards the bathroom and then enters. "OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" she shouts and I watch as everyone scurries out, almost knocking me over in the process as I was about to walk in. Four girls came bolting out of the bathroom so I check the coast is clear before I enter and Santana looks the door.

"Jeez" I say stunned at how scared those girls were of Santana.

"Did anyone see you?" Santana asks.

"No I don't think so, I think those four girls thought I was invisible, it's like they ran right through me" I say rubbing my arm. "One of them shoulder charged me I think."

"Good" Santana says and I glare at her. "I didn't mean because you got hurt, I meant good no one saw you."

"Why did you scare those girls like that and why have you locked the door?" I ask.

"Because we need to talk in private and I asked them to scarper, I didn't intentionally scare them, if they chose to feel intimidated then that's up to them, not my problem" Santana says with a shrug and I decide not to say anything more on that topic.

"Anyway this is for you" I say laying the brown envelope next to the sinks.

"What is it?"

"It's money, you know for bills and stuff or whatever you want really." I say but Santana just slides the money back over to me.

"I don't want it nor do I need it" Santana says in a harsh tone.

"I know but like you said it is my baby too and I am putting you through this so I do owe you obviously" I say. "There will be things you will need because of the baby like maternity clothes or money for scan pictures, that sort of thing."

"Right" she says and I slide the money back over to her.

"Seriously take it" I say and Santana takes the money.

"Thanks" she says. "I'm not the nicest person towards you but I do genuinely mean that" I nod at her words. "I am sorry if I am a bitch towards you, I've just got a lot of stuff going on in my life at the moment and getting pregnant just gave me one more thing to worry about."

"Its fine, I am to blame for you getting pregnant anyway" I say.

"It take two to tango" she says. "We were both irresponsible and didn't think to use protection."

"The moment just took over and we got lost in it" I say and Santana nods.

"Exactly" she says and smiles at me. Once she realises she was actually nice to me her face changes back to a bitchy glare, I guess she didn't mean to let down her guard there. Santana's always been an intimidating person but after being in a lot of her classes since you were seven you realise that occasionally she will slip up and show a softer side. The bitchy mean thing is all just a front, that night after junior prom proved it to me because she was like a completely different person.

"So how are you?" I ask Santana.

"Fine" she replied shortly.

"And the baby, everything ok with it?"

"Its fine, I have my 12 week scan in a few weeks" she tells me. It feels like it has went fast, I guess it was because we didn't find out until a little later.

"Oh right" I reply.

"I am glad it is not showing actually, you can hardly notice a bump" she says.

"You just look a little fuller round the belly."

"Gee thanks nerd" she says.

"I didn't mean that nastily, I just meant that because you are usually so thin you look a little fuller, healthier I mean" I say to defend my comment.

"If someone tells you that you look healthy it means you look fat" Santana tells me.

"You're not fat in anyway. It just looks like you aren't stick thin anymore which is good because you always looked far too skinny, like you were so fragile you would break" I say. "You look better like this, no one would be able to tell you are pregnant. To be honest I would say you are still thinner than me so if anyone thought you were pregnant then they must think I am weeks from giving birth to twins."

The next few minutes are spent in silence until Santana breaks it.

"So you didn't like how I was so skinny?"

"No" I say. Santana was one of these people who didn't seem to put on weight at all, she even looked ill at times.

"Why did you have sex with me then?" she asks and it takes me completely by surprise. "Why would you sleep with someone who you think is ugly?"

"I never said you were ugly and I could ask you the same question, why would you sleep with someone who you think is ugly?" I ask and she just looks at me.

"I wouldn't dream of having sex with someone ugly, I only sleep with people that are hot." She says "While we are on this subject I just want to make myself clear, I am not a slut. I do not sleep around all the time contrary to what people say about me."

"Santana, your personal life is not my business unless it affects the baby. I don't judge people" I say. I have heard plenty of rumours about Santana but I don't pay any attention to them, I don't take any notice of rumours about anyone unless I'm involved or something.

"Ok" she says. "So why did you have sex with me if I'm too skinny in your opinion, isn't that a judgement?" she asks.

"It was more an observation, I wasn't judging you" I say and she looks at me. "What?"

"You didn't answer my question" she says.

"I was drunk, that's why I had sex with you" I say. I'm not telling her that I slept with her because she's the hottest girl in school and I've got some school girl crush on her. She would mock me for weeks, maybe even years.

"You weren't that drunk because if you were I wouldn't have slept with you. I wouldn't do that to someone like you" she says and I frown. What does that mean?

"Someone like me?" I question.

"Yeah, you are a nice person and I wouldn't want you to have sex with someone for the first time and not remember because you were so drunk" she says sincerely. "I would feel like I was taking advantage of you."

"Thanks" I say. "I wasn't that drunk but I wasn't sober when it happened."

"I'm sorry if you regret me taking your first time. I should have put more thought into it before we had sex because first times are important to some people. I just got caught up in the moment." She says honestly.

"You didn't take it from me, I gave you it and I don't regret it as such I just wish it happened with someone I could be in a relationship with" I tell her truthfully.

"I understand and for what it's worth, I am sorry" she says and again we get a glimpse of the real Santana not the bitch.

"It's ok" I say.

"So since everything seems cool, do you want to come with me to the twelve week scan in a few weeks?" Santana asks and I smile.

"Really" I say.

"Well yeah it is your baby after all and you should be involved I guess, I mean only if you want to come that is" she says quietly.

"Yeah of course I will come" I say not being able to hold my excitement in.

"Cool, well do you want my mobile number just so we can arrange something and I can tell you the details of the time and stuff" she asks and I say yes before we swap numbers.

"Seriously though, take this money" I say.

"Ok as long as you are sure."

"I am" I tell her.

"Thank you" she says.

"No problem" I reply.

"Well I am going to head now, see you around" she says heading towards the door.

"Yeah, see you" I say and watch her leave the bathroom and then I leave as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Santana's POV

The last few weeks have went by super-fast. It's the twelve week scan tomorrow and I have to admit I am nervous. I hope everything is ok with Brittany's baby and this pregnancy can go as smooth as possible so when it's over I can just forget it ever happened.

I've been waiting behind the school for Brittany to show up for the past fifteen minutes and now I am getting impatient. If she doesn't hurry up….Oh it's ok I can see her coming now.

"About time" I say impatiently.

"Sorry, I got held up" she says apologetically.

"It's cool, anyway I got you here for a reason" I say.

"Before you start, are we allowed to be standing here" she asks.

"It's only the back of the school" I say.

"Santana I am not sure we should be here, fair enough you don't want people to see us talking but we could get detention for being here" she says and I sigh.

"Stop being so uptight, no one will see us here, ok" I tell her.

"Fine" Brittany says.

"Anyway I brought you here to check that you were still ok with tomorrow" I say and Brittany's face lights up with excitement and she breaks out into a smile.

"Of course, I am so excited, I am going to see my kid for the first time" she says with a dopey grin on her face.

"You know it will just be a scan, you won't see the actual baby?" I say.

"I know that I am not that stupid."

"I didn't think you were stupid nerd, you are the smartest person I know. I was only saying" I say and she smiles at me.

"Right, so shall I pick you up tomorrow as planned?" she asks and I nod.

"If that's still cool with you."

"It is" she replies and I nod. "Thanks for doing this, I am extremely grateful, you know."

"I know, I can tell" I say before giving her a small smile. I've always been a guarded person and don't show my feelings but there's something about Brittany that makes it impossible to hide what I'm truly feeling.

"If there is anything you need, tell me, it doesn't need to be to do with the baby, in general if you need me for anything let me know" she says to me.

"Thanks, so I will see you tomorrow" I say and she smiles.

"Yeah, where would you like me to pick you up?" Brittany asks.

"Get me outside the school gates since we both have a half day" I tell her and she nods.

"Sound, see you then" she says while smiling and I say goodbye to her before we both leave in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I was so excited to wake up today. It the twelve week scan for the baby and I am desperate to go, I will be able to find out different things like the due date and whether the baby is healthy or not. It will be the first time I see the baby so that makes it extra special. I know it isn't ideal becoming a mom in high school but now that I have adjusted to the idea I can't wait to be a mom. I've always liked kids, I think it is because I'm still a kid at heart but nevertheless I can't wait until my baby comes.

As soon as the school bell rings for lunch I sprint out of the building. On Friday's I finish at lunch time so this is me finished for the day. I sit and wait in my car for Santana to come so we can head off. After waiting five minutes she enters the car.

"Hi" she says.

"Hey" I say. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I will ever be, I can't say I am looking forward to this" she tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I don't want someone poking my stomach and sending high frequency waves through my body."

"It won't be that bad. It won't harm the baby" I tell her.

"I know I just don't want someone touching my stomach."

"I understand but they need to check that the baby is developing and growing correctly" I say and she nods. We spend the rest of the journey in silence until we reach the hospital and head inside.

After we check in at the reception desk we get told to take a seat in the waiting room until we are called.

"Thanks for driving" Santana says and I smile.

"No trouble, thanks for letting me come" I say.

"I haven't passed my driving test yet. I don't really have enough cash to get too many lessons so it will be a slow process I think" she tells me and I nod.

"Right, I'm always here if you need a ride anywhere else" I say and Santana gives me a small grateful smile. A few moments of silence pass over us but it isn't awkward. It's calming.

"Would you like a magazine to read?" I ask Santana, wondering if she was as bored as me waiting here.

"No thanks nerd" she says and I feel a little sad. It felt like Santana and I were making progress, but since she is still calling me nerd instead of my name then I guess not much has changed.

"Ok then" I say before grabbing myself a magazine. I sit back down next to Santana and read my magazine quietly while Santana sits in peace. After a few minutes I break the silence. "I am taking you to lunch after this, no arguments" I tell her.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because you need a decent meal inside you, not only for your sake but the baby's as well. I also want to take you out because I want to thank you for letting me come today" I answer.

"We are not in the room yet so I don't think you should thank me just yet until after the scan, you never know what could happen" she says but I disagree.

"Nah everything will be good" I confidently say and she just nods. After another few minutes pass I can tell Santana is getting impatient because she keeps sighing and fidgeting with her hands.

"Fucking hurry up, we've been waiting here ages" Santana says irritated.

"Just relax" I say trying to calm her down.

"I will relax when this visit is over, I hate hospitals" she says.

"I don't think anyone really likes them."

"Suppose not" she agrees.

"Just focus on happy thoughts, which will make the time go quicker" I tell her.

"Ok, I will just think about that hot nurse who just went passed" she says and I shake my head. "She was hot, I wouldn't kick her out of bed too fast." I frown at Santana. "What?" she asks.

"We are in a hospital, do you really need to think about doing that sort of thing?" I ask rhetorically but she decides to give me an answer anyway.

"Doing what sort of thing?" she asks with a smirk.

"You know what I am talking about" I say. I'm not in the mood for her teasing me.

"I can't help it, when I see a hot girl it's hard not to feel an attraction. Sometimes I need to act on the attraction also" she says and I just look away. "How do you think I ended up pregnant? "She says and I just look at her confused.

"I don't follow" I say and she just smiles.

"I saw a hot girl at junior prom and we ended up having sex. I had an attraction to that girl" she says and there's nothing I can do about the blush that comes over my face.

"Aw, are you blushing?" she asks me in a teasing voice and I don't reply. "Is it because I said you were hot?" she asks and once again I don't answer. "You are hot by the way, just in case you wondered" she says. I would be lying if I said it didn't make me feel good because it did.

"Thanks" I reply feebly.

"I'm just being honest" she says.

Another few minutes of silence pass before Santana starts speaking.

"See that gay guy over there..." she says but I cut her off.

"Just because he is a male nurse does not make him gay" I say because I know she only said the man was gay because he was a nurse.

"Whatever, well anyway the guy over there, he's our nurse I think" she says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because I know for a fact that it would be my luck that we would be given the gayest guy in this joint" she says and I glare at her. "What?"

"That wasn't very nice" I state and she just shrugs. It's funny how one minute she gives me a complement and then a few minutes later she is back to being a bitch again.

Five minutes later and we finally get called into the room. The nurse follows us in and Santana smirks at me. "Told ya we would get the gay one" she says and I just shake my head.

"If you would like to lie down on the bed please" the nurse says.

"Hold up, we've only just met sir" Santana says smirking. "I don't play for your team" she says while laughing.

"According to you, you play on the same team" I whisper. That wiped the smirk off of her face.

"I didn't think you did" the nurse says to Santana and then she lies down on the bed.

"Don't jump on top of me now nerd, you did it before and look at me now. Pregnant" Santana says and I glare at her. She just laughs at me.

"Will the scan take long?" I ask the nurse and he shakes his head.

"Nope as long as everything is ok" he replies and I nod.

"Brittany's just desperate to get me alone, that's why she's asking how long it will take" Santana says and I jump right in.

"I am not desperate to get her alone, believe me" I state.

The sonographer comes in and begins the procedure.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Santana asks the nurse.

"Santana" I say.

"I'm just asking" she says before looking at the nurse, waiting for an answer.

"No I do not have a boyfriend" the nurse replies.

"I see. To be honest I'm not surprised, you've got a nose bigger than Pinocchio's. Let me tell you, I wouldn't want to make out with someone that could poke your eye out" Santana says. To say I am mortified is an understatement.

"Not that it is any of your business but I have a husband not a boyfriend" the nurse says.

"Is he blind?" Santana says. "Either you blinded him with a poke from that schnoz or he was blind before and couldn't see how unattractive you were when he married you."

"Santana that is enough" I say. If she isn't careful I can just see us getting asked to find another hospital next time. "You can't just say that to someone, it isn't cool."

"Keep your hair on nerd" Santana says and I sigh.

"Here we go, this is your baby" the sonographer tells us and I break out into a smile. "The baby is growing fine and developing as it should. No problems at all, it looks like you are going to have a healthy little baby."

"Oh my god, look Santana" I say as Santana is facing me instead of the screen.

"No thanks" she says.

"Come on, you have to look" I tell her.

"No I don't" she snaps at me. "Can we hurry up and just finish this scan" Santana says with attitude and I realise now that she probably doesn't want to look because she doesn't want anything to do with the baby.

"Sure" I say and look to the sonographer who finishes up before the nurse takes over.

"Everything seems fine. Are there any questions you would like to ask me?" the nurse asks us.

"Yeah, how did you manage to attract your husband with such an ugly face" Santana asks and I cringe. She has never met this guy before, so what I don't understand is how she can be so nasty towards him.

"I meant to do with your pregnancy" the nurse says. "I understand getting pregnant at such a young age was not planned but there's no need to be so scared."

"Excuse me I am not scared" Santana says defensively.

"I've seen it many times before, a woman gets scared and it causes her to become rude and disrespectful towards members of staff" the nurse says and I can see Santana's face turning angry.

"How dare you judge me like that, I am not scared. This pregnancy was planned and furthermore my girlfriend and I will be complaining to your manager" Santana says before getting off the bed and walking towards the door and stomping out. "BRITTANY!" I hear being screamed from the hallway, presumably she wants me to follow her.

"I am very sorry" I say to the nurse and he just smiles at me.

"Believe it or not but she is not the first patient to act that way" the nurse says.

"Really? I thought that was pretty bad" I say.

"The other patients were drunk right enough" he says before we both walk out the room. As we walk over to the reception desk I see Santana standing there with a face like fizz.

"We need to fill in some paperwork and arrange a time for the next scan" I tell Santana.

"I know the drill, I do have nine siblings and seven of them are younger than me, so I know how all of this works" Santana says.

"I was just telling you, there was no need for attitude."

"Look nerd, I just want to go home so can you hurry up and fill out your paperwork please" Santana says. At least she said please even though she's got a bad attitude.

We go through all the paperwork and set up a date for our next scan which will be carried out at twenty weeks. I managed to get Santana to apologise to the nurse, and I also got her to agree not to speak to the manager since there really was no need.

"I don't know if your girlfriend was joking or not Brittany but try and not let her smoke, it is extremely hazardous to the baby not to mention the toxicity of the substances in a cigarette.

"She's not my girlfriend but I will make sure she doesn't smoke" I say.

"Good, sorry for presuming you were together, I thought Santana said she had a girlfriend" the nurse says.

"If she does, it isn't me" I say before leaving and walking over to Santana. You know just thinking about Santana having a girlfriend gets to me a little, I don't know why though.

"What was gay-face saying?" Santana asks and I glare at her.

"Don't call someone that. The nurse was asking me to make sure my girlfriend doesn't smoke because it could harm the baby" I say and Santana laughs hysterically.

"I'm sorry for laughing but jeez, how could anyone think we were together?"

"Because you are carrying my baby" I reply.

"Yeah but come on, you and me dating, really?" Santana says before bursting into another fit of laughter. It does seem a little funny but there's no need for her to laugh so hard.

"I don't see how it is that funny" I tell her and she laughs some more. "Am I missing something here?" I ask.

"No but there's no way we would ever date, you're a shy nerd and I am the most popular girl in school" Santana says like that is the most obvious reason in the world.

"Sometimes you can be really nice and genuine and other times you are so mean" I say offended. "I get that you are more popular than me but to be honest I don't really care, I like being studious so can you please stop comparing yourself to me."

"I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing, that you enjoying studying a lot" Santana says and I shake my head.

"Yes you did, there's no other reason as to why you would bring up me being a nerd and you being popular" I say. "I am Brittany, you are Santana, we live our lives differently, and that's why we would never date."

"There's no need to get so defensive" Santana says.

"I am sick of you and your friends judging me because I would rather read a book than throw myself at boys or girls just for attention" I say and get in my car. After a few seconds I see Santana walking away from the car so I get out.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Home, didn't think I would be welcome in your car so I am walking" she says and I sigh.

"I'm not that childish" I say. "So we had an argument, I'm still going to let you in my car plus I still have to take you to lunch."

"We're still going to lunch? Even after what I said?" Santana asks and I nod.

"Of course. We had an argument, we both said our bit so now I would like it if we could be mature and move on" I say.

"Wow, you are so not like my other friends" she says. "If I had an argument with them, we wouldn't speak for days."

"Life's too short for that" I say before we both get in the car and I drive off. "So does this mean we're friends?" I ask because she sort of did just hint that with her 'other friends' comment.

"Maybe, I don't know" she says and I nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quick Note: In this fic Artie is not in a wheelchair.

Brittany's POV

It's a few days later. I can't stop staring at the scan picture of the baby, I know there isn't much to see but it just makes everything feel real, I am going to become a parent. I wish I could get Santana to feel the same but she is adamant that she doesn't want the baby and she is only going through with it because I asked her to.

It's hard to tell what Santana is thinking sometimes because she is so up and down. The other day after the scan, we had fun at lunch and it felt like we could really become friends but then this morning she shoved me into a bunch of lockers. She was with her cheerio friends right enough, but that still isn't an excuse, she didn't need to push me she could have just walked passed me and ignored me. I hate how everyone needs to be defined by their social status, Santana and her cheerio's think they are so much better than anyone because they are popular, newsflash being popular doesn't mean you are any better than anyone else.

"Hey Brittany" I hear behind me and almost jump out of my skin.

"Hi Artie, you gave me a fright there" I say to Artie, he is one of my best friends. Artie, Tina Cohen-Chang and I have all been friends since kindergarten. Like me, they too get classed as nerds by the so called popular kids. Sam Evans is a close friend of ours too but because he is on the football team we barely get a chance to hang out.

"Sorry" he apologises. "I wondered if you wanted to get out of school for lunch today, we could maybe go to that little café you like?" he suggests and I nod.

"That sounds nice" I say. "Will anyone else be joining us?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "What is Tina doing for lunch?"

"She's got a dental appointment after lunch so she is leaving during lunchtime" Artie tells me.

"Ok then, just you and me. I will get you outside the school entrance at lunchtime."

"Cool" he says smiling and then he walks off and I head to my class.

* * *

><p>The day passed reasonably quickly so now I am heading to the school parking lot to get my car.<p>

"Brittany, wait up" Artie shouts so I stop walking.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi" he replies.

"Do you need a lift home?" I ask. Sometimes he doesn't drive to school because he has to share a car with his older sister.

"No thanks, I have my car" he says and I nod. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok" I say and wait for his question.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to pizza hut on Friday night." Artie says and I smile, I love pizza hut. "Like a date?" I frown at that.

"A date between friends?" I ask.

"No, like a real date" he says and I give him a sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry Artie but I can't go on a real date with you" I say, trying not to make it sound hurtful, I really would hate to hurt one of my best friends. Artie means a lot to me and so does his friendship.

"Oh, why not?" he says sadly. I am trying to pick my words correctly to express what I mean without having to go into great detail. I don't want to hurt him but I also don't want to get involved with anyone while Santana is carrying my child. I am barely ready to be a mother so I am hardly ready to date someone that isn't the parent to my child and try and juggle bringing up a baby and having a relationship too.

"You are a really great friend Artie and I would hate to lose our friendship if we started dating" I say. It is a bit of a lie because I know if dating Artie was harming our friendship we would stop.

"We won't lose our friendship. You never know it could actually make things better" he says hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I would prefer if we could just remain as best friends" I say and he nods. "You are a great guy but I don't think I am ready for a relationship just yet" I say.

"Ok" he says.

"We could still go to pizza hut as friends on Friday" I say trying to cheer him up.

"Ok sure" he says and I smile at him so he gives me a small smile back. "Shall we invite Tina too and maybe Sam, since it is a friendly dinner" he says and I nod. "Ok, I will ask them tomorrow. I better go, see you tomorrow" Artie says before walking off to his car and I wave at him.

I walk over to my car and get in the driver's seat. I hear something behind me so I turn around to look at the back and I let out a small scream before holding my hand across my chest. "Are you trying to kill me or something?" I say and Santana laughs. "It isn't funny, how the heck did you get in my car?" I ask and Santana points to the door. "I thought that, I didn't think you came in by absorbing through the roof" I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice. "I meant how did you get in my car since I am pretty sure I locked it this morning?"

"I unlocked it" she says smartly and I frown.

"Yes but how?" I ask. "I've only got two sets of keys for my car, one are at home and one have been in my possession all day."

"If you must know then I will tell you" she says.

"Well I think I do need to know considering you must have broken into my car."

"Believe it or not your trunk wasn't locked so I came in via that" Santana says.

"I don't believe it, I have a power lock so my car locks automatically, including the trunk, when I press the button on the remote" I say.

"I know that but the trunk was open. You must have pressed the trunk open button at the same time as the door lock button" she says and I am really not sure if I believe her.

"I don't want to think you are lying to me but I am finding this hard to believe" I say and Santana sighs.

"Ok so I got my brother to break into the car using a piece of plastic and jamming the mechanism in the door so it would open" she says. The trunk story was way too far-fetched not to mention it sounded rehearsed.

"I see, breaking and entering is a crime, I could report you to the police" I say.

"Very dramatic sweetheart but if you report me to the police then you could be looking at your baby being born in jail and being raised by a variety of criminals, would you really want that for your kid?"

"Obviously not and don't call me sweetheart" I say, that's like something my mom would call me.

"What can I call you instead then, I would have thought sweetheart was better than nerd?" she says.

"The best name I can think of would be Brittany, I mean it is pretty similar to my actual name right?" I say and Santana laughs.

"It is similar but Brittany is a boring name, I want to call you something more fun" Santana says.

"Look either call me Brittany or don't call me anything" I say.

"I got to call you something darling" she says and laughs. She is probably laughing at the scowl I gave her. "I will call you Brittany then" she says.

"Thank you" I say. "So anyway, why did you invite yourself into my car?"

"I wanted to see you" she says and I panic. There must be something wrong with the baby because I do not see any other logical reason as to why Santana would want to see me.

"Oh my god, is the baby ok?" I say panicked. "Do we need to go to the hospital?" I say distressed.

"Relax, relax. There is nothing wrong with the baby" she says and I sigh in relief.

"Why did you want to see me then?" I ask.

"A few reasons actually."

"Which are?" I say when she doesn't elaborate.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something and I also wanted a ride home" she says. "You wouldn't want a pregnant girl with your baby struggling to walk home would you?"

"I know you are carrying my child but it doesn't mean you can take advantage of me" I say.

"I know but I am not lying when I say I genuinely do have a sore back today and I am struggling to walk" she says and she does sound sincere.

"I will give you a lift home then" I say. "I am happy to take you to and from school whenever you like but don't just use me and get me to do it just because your other ride bailed" I say.

"No one bailed on me. I needed a ride home and I wanted you to do it, I'm not using you."

"Good" I say. "So do you want to hop in the front?" I ask since she is still seated in the back.

"No, it's ok. Just drive off, I am fine in the back" she says so I do as I am told and drive off.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"It was about dating" she says.

"Dating?" I ask, severely confused.

"Yeah you and I dating" she says and now I am even more confused, if that was even possible.

"We're dating?" I ask with alarm in my voice.

"Oh yeah baby, didn't you know?" she says. "I am totally in love with you and I just want to be with you" she says and I decide to pull over, I really cannot have this conversation while driving.

"Santana I'm sorry but…." She cuts me off when she bursts out laughing.

"Oh god, that was hilarious" she says.

"So you were joking?" I ask.

"Of course. Look you're hot there is no denying that but I'm not in love with you" she says.

"So why did you bring it up?" I ask, feeling muddled.

"I wanted to talk about you and me dating but I didn't mean each other" she says.

"Right" I say catching on a bit.

"I meant, I wanted to discuss you dating someone and me dating someone but not each other" she says and now I fully understand what she meant.

"Oh right" I say and start the car back up and carrying on driving to Santana's house.

"Since I am pregnant with your child then it means that if I were to date someone it couldn't progress any further than kissing, since I do not wish for anyone else to know about my situation" she says and I have to admit, that makes me feel a little better. Santana can date who she likes but I draw the line at someone else getting up close and personal with my baby, I am not even meaning someone having sex with her.

"I agree" I say. "I wouldn't feel comfortable with someone touching your stomach and stuff, I know that sounds weird since you don't really have a bump at the moment." I say. "I can't really explain it but the thought of someone touching your belly makes me feel weird, even the thought of you having sex with someone with my baby inside gives me a weird feeling."

"You don't even need to worry about sex, I know it wouldn't harm the baby but dear god, there is no way anyone is having sex with me until this baby is out. It would be super weird, I am pregnant with someone's child and I am having sex with someone completely different. It feels gross even just thinking about it."

"Right" I say. I am glad I could be honest with Santana, even if it does make me feel uncomfortable.

"I don't have a problem with you dating anyone but you do realise that when this baby comes, it will be hard to balance everything out" Santana says.

"I know that" I say.

"I know you are dating Artie and I am fine with that but just because I don't want our baby doesn't mean that I don't care about it" she says. "I know you will be a brilliant mom but even with the help of your family, I think it will be hard for you to maintain a steady relationship with your boyfriend so I just want to make sure you go into this with your eyes open" she says.

"I am not dating Artie" I say.

"He asked you out on a date at lunch" Santana says.

"It wasn't a date, we are just friends" I say.

"Oh, sorry. I think he intended to ask you as a date" Santana says.

"I don't think he did but even if he did, he knows we can't date" I say and Santana frowns.

"Oh my god, you told him you were having a baby" she says, looking a mix between shocked and angry.

"No, I haven't told anyone apart from my mom and dad" I say. "I meant Artie knows we can't date because I told him we couldn't. I don't want to date someone when I am about to be a mother, we won't even be finished school when the baby comes so my main focus will be the baby and my school work" I say and she nods.

"Right" she says. "I don't mean to sound harsh or make something out to be worse than it is but bringing up a baby will be a big deal. I do think you will manage it though."

"Thanks" I say.

"Anyway that's enough of the dating chat" she says and I nod.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask and Santana nods. "How come you shoved me into the lockers this morning but now you are acting like you are my friend?"

"Well we are sort of friends" she says.

"Why did you push me this morning then?" I ask again. "Before you even say it was because of your cheerio friends being around then don't. That isn't an excuse" I say and Santana says nothing. "If you didn't want them to know we were friends then you could have just walked passed me, it sure beats a numb shoulder from being pushed" I say. We are in silence for the rest of the journey to Santana's house and I just pull up outside.

"I'm sorry Brittany" she says apologetically. "I over think everything just now. What was going through my head this morning was that, if I don't say or do something to Brittany then the others will know something's up."

"Right but they may also have thought that you didn't see me" I say. "For the sake of this baby, I think things will work a lot better if we are friends. If you want to stop being friends after the birth then I am cool with that, I just don't want us not getting along just now because it will make things very awkward" I say and Santana agrees.

"Thank you for the ride home" she says and I smile.

"No problem" I say.

"You are a really good person Brittany, our baby will be lucky to have you as a mom" Santana says before exiting the car. I want to feel excited that she said 'our baby' but I have a feeling she didn't really mean it. Deep down I think there's a part of her that wants this baby but unfortunately there's another part, a bigger part, of her that doesn't want it.

I watch Santana go inside her house and then I drive off home, thinking about the baby and Santana the whole drive back. I need to try again to persuade her to be involved in this child's life. I would never force her to do something she doesn't want but I've got a gut feeling, walking out of this baby's life is not what she wants at all. Something's stopping her from admitting her true feelings and I am going to find out what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brittany's POV

Santana text me to pick her up to go to school this morning so I am on my way over. After our conversation yesterday when I dropped Santana off at home, I couldn't help but think there is more than meets the eye when it comes to why Santana doesn't want the baby. I am brought out of my thoughts when the passenger door opens and Santana enters the car.

"What's up sweetheart?" she says.

"Don't annoy me please" I tell her and she nods. "How are you?" I ask.

"Fine, your baby seems fine too" she says and I smile.

"Do you think it is weird that you haven't had any morning sickness?" I ask. It has been concerning me for a while.

"I have had morning sickness, it's over now. It was pretty mild and only lasted until like midday" she says and to be honest I am a little surprised, she never told me that before.

"Oh right, so everything is ok then?" I ask and she nods.

"Everything is fine apart from the fact that I am a pregnant senior in high school not to mention a pregnant cheerleading captain" she says and I frown.

"I don't want an argument Santana, I am fed up going over the same thing again and again. I can't keep saying sorry for getting you pregnant but it did take two to tango" I say, tired of repeating myself. Santana just huffs and stares out the window.

As soon as I park in the school parking lot, Santana jumps out the car and slams the door. Clearly she isn't happy with me but to be honest I don't care, I am just not in the mood for childish games.

"Hey, Brittany!" I hear Tina shout from behind me so I turn around.

"Hey, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm ok thanks, yourself?"

"I'm excellent, want to know why?" Tina asks and I go to reply but she cuts me off. "Course you do, you're my best friend" she says and I laugh. When Tina gets excited about something it is pretty hard to get a word in edgeways. "I had a date on Saturday night."

"Cool, who with?" I ask smiling.

"Jeffrey from our maths class" she says and I smile. I always knew Tina had a crush on him. "You need to help me decide what to wear when I meet his parents" she tells me, well actually demands. "Maybe if things turn out good with Jeffrey then he and I can double date with you and Artie." I frown at her words.

"Hold up there T, you don't think Artie and I are dating do you?" I ask and she nods.

"Aren't you?"

"No, not at all. He is so not my type" I say.

"Were you two not out on a date the other day, he said he was going to ask you?" Tina says.

"He did ask me out but I told him I just wanted to be friends" I say.

"Ouch" Tina says.

"I know, but I don't want to say I will go out with him when I don't see him in that way" I say and Tina nods.

"So is there anyone you like?" she asks and to be honest I'm not sure how to answer. My last crush was on Santana but I can't tell Tina that because she will just badger me about it plus I'm not sure how I feel about Santana now, since the whole baby thing everything's changed.

"No, I'm not interested in dating at the moment" I say.

"Yeah but surely there's at least someone you have a crush on" Tina says and I shake my head.

"Nope" I reply and Tina nods, believing me.

"Anyway, let's get to class" she says and we both walk off.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Quinn's talking to me but to be honest I'm not really listening. I'm just nodding every few minutes to make it look like I am paying attention but there's just too much on my mind at the moment, between Brittany, the baby and school. When I woke up this morning, I looked in the mirror and I could see a small evident bump and it took me back to when it happened. Flashbacks of that night and a flashback of the morning after it happened.

_I'm woken by a sudden puff of cold air hitting my body when I realise someone has just pulled my duvet off me. I get ready to scream at whichever one of my siblings done it when I open my eyes and realise I am naked and the so called duvet stealer is none other than the biggest nerd in school. Except she isn't just any nerd, she is the hottest nerd I've ever seen not to mention she completely rocked my world last night._

_It felt like more than just sex, it was too, what's the word….intimate, that's it, it was too intimate to be just a quick fumble. The way she caressed my body and kissed me, was like something I have never experienced._

_I turn to look at Brittany and I see her gradually waking up so I decide to quickly throw on my robe and hot-foot it out of the room before she sees me looking at her. I don't normally sleep with someone so quick but it was like we were magnetic or something, there was an instant attraction between us. After a few minutes I hear movement in my bedroom so I hide behind the living room door and listen carefully as someone descends the stairs and then opens and closes the front door. I shouldn't have left her by herself but I freaked out knowing that if I stayed we would end up having some awkward conversation._

"Santana?" I hear. "I am talking to you" I turn round and find Quinn staring at me.

"What?" I question.

"Did you actually listen to anything I just said?" Quinn asks and I shrug. "What is wrong with you today, it's like your body's here but your mind isn't?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, I just didn't get much sleep last night. The baby kept me up" I say and Quinn frowns at me.

"The baby?" she asks. Oh shit, did I really just say that?

"Yeah, you know my three year old brother Kieran" I say, hoping Quinn will believe me.

"Right" she says and I sigh. She did believe me, I really do need to be more careful sometimes. "Hey check out the geeks" Quinn says, pointing to a group of four people, consisting of Brittany and her friends, studying at a lunch table.

"What about them?" I say.

"Looks like they are having a double date" Quinn replies and that certainly catches my attention.

"I don't think they are, there are just friends" I say and Quinn shakes her head.

"It's totally a date, the skinny guy with glasses is totally giving the blonde the eye and the Asian girl won't take her eyes off the other guy" Quinn says and I have to admit, I'm slightly angry. Brittany said she wasn't dating that four eyed, anorexic looking nerd.

I am so glad school is over, I feel absolutely exhausted today but today isn't over just yet. Brittany is coming over tonight because she wants to talk to me about her baby. She said she wants to discuss the plans; whatever that means. No disrespect to Brittany but I am just not in the mood to chat about her baby, I just want to crawl into bed and go to sleep. You know, all I actually want to do is fall asleep and wake up and realise this pregnancy was all just a dream and nothing happened between Brittany and I in the first place. Deep down though, I know this is real, everything is real.

"Hey" I jump at Brittany's voice. "Your brother let me in" she says and I nod.

"Hi" I say.

"How are you?" she asks.

"Fine" I say.

"How is the baby?" Brittany asks.

"Fine, also" I reply.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asks.

"I don't know, you tell me" I say, staring at her.

"Look Santana, I've no interest in childish games" she says sounding annoyed. "As far as I am aware I haven't done anything wrong but if you think otherwise then I think it would be good if you could tell me since it seems to be causing you to go in a bad mood" she finishes staring back at me.

"You lied to me" I state.

"About what, one thing I have always been with you is upfront" she says. "I honestly don't ever recall lying to you, to be honest I am not very good a lying."

"You told me that you weren't dating McSpecs" I say.

"I'm sorry, who?" Brittany asks, looking genuinely confused.

"Your nerdy friend with the glasses" I reply.

"Who, Artie?" she asks and I nod.

"Yeah him, you said you weren't dating him" I say cheekily.

"Ok, one: I am not dating him and two: even if I were dating someone, what business is it to you?" she says.

"I'm carrying your child that makes it my business" I say anger etching into my tone.

"No it doesn't, you've made it perfectly clear than when this baby is born that you don't want anything to do with me or it" Brittany says sighing.

"If you think you are going to bring MY baby up with someone else then you can think again" I hiss and suddenly Brittany smirks at me. "What?" I say but she doesn't answer. "Why are you smirking at me all of a sudden?"

"You just said 'my baby'" she says and I nod.

"It is your baby" I say, confused as to why she said that. She knows it's her baby.

"No you said it as in it was your baby" she says and I shake my head. "Don't deny it."

"I just meant that although I don't want it, it doesn't mean you can automatically start playing happy families with someone else" I say. "It would be weird." Just because I don't want anything to do with the baby doesn't mean I will accept her bringing it up as if it was never mine in the first place.

"I know it is none of my business but why is it you don't want the baby?" she asks.

"I'm not ready to be a parent yet and to be honest I am not particularly that fond of kids" I say.

"Want to know what I think?" she says and I shrug which prompts her to tell me. "I think that deep down you want this baby" she says before moving to sit closer to me. "I think that you want to embrace the whole pregnancy, becoming a mom thing but there's something stopping you, I don't know what it is but I know that it isn't because you don't want to become a mom in high school or that you don't like kids." I do my utmost to prevent the tears from spilling from my eyes but I can't. "Santana, you can trust me."

I don't reply to her, I just continue crying and the next thing I know Brittany has her arms around me. Brittany hugs me for the next while until I stop crying and then she gives me this bright beautiful smile, the same one she gave me all those months ago. I can't help myself, so I lean in and kiss her. As soon as my lips touch hers I know I shouldn't have kissed her because she pushes me away.

"Santana, don't" she whispers.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we can't" she answers.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, we've done it before" I try to reason.

"Yeah and look how that turned out, I got you pregnant."

"It will be different this time" I say turning towards Brittany "I mean I can't get pregnant again since I already am and I obviously can't get you pregnant when I am so there will be no more unexpected pregnancies" I say placing my hand on Brittany's knee. "We had so much fun the last time, you can't deny it, you liked it as much as I did" I finish.

"Santana, we can't, you are only suggesting we sleep together because that's how you normally take your mind off of things" Brittany says and I know it is probably the truth. "I want you to know that I am here for you, as a friend" she says and I nod.

"I'm sorry" I say crying again. "I just can't do this anymore, I can't carry a baby that isn't mine" I say tears running down my cheeks. "It's too much, my life is hectic enough as it is, being pregnant is making it worse and it will continue to get worse the further the pregnancy goes on."

Brittany takes a deep breath, "Santana I can't say I know how it feels when I don't, because I haven't been pregnant before but I'm afraid you can't back out now" the tears run faster down my cheeks. "You're thirteen weeks pregnant….."

I cut Brittany off "I can still have an abortion at thirteen weeks, it is still legal."

"I know" she says before sighing. "I understand I am being completely selfish here Santana and owe you so much but please don't get rid of my baby" she pleads, tears slipping out of her eyes. I don't know if Brittany and I are friends or not but regardless of what we are, my intention is not to upset her.

"You're an amazing person but asking me to be responsible for another life is too much for me" I say. "I am not emotionally equipped to do this not to mention how much pressure I feel" I say looking at Brittany who is trying to control her tears. "I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you throughout our school lives, from the bullying to the teasing and all of it but I can't carry this child anymore."

Brittany's face falls. "You know something Santana, I forgave you for the bullying and it all because I saw the real you, not the bitchy Santana who hides the real Santana Lopez" she says before wiping her tears and looking at me seriously. "What I can't forgive is you giving me false hope, you gave me hope that I was going to have a baby and be a mom and now you want to tear it away from me as if my feelings don't matter."

"I am sorry but I have to do this" I say and Brittany stands up and heads to the door.

"You don't have to" she replies sadly. "What we should be doing is talking this through, to decide what is best for the both of us."

"I've made my mind up, you can't persuade me otherwise" I state.

"Fine" she says sighing sadly. "I must have been wrong earlier because the Santana Lopez who I thought was the real one was the one who was kind and funny but it turns out the bitchy exterior was the real one after all" Brittany says before clapping her hands. "Congratulations, once again for making me feel so upset and worthless" Brittany tells me before opening the door. "I can't believe I ever trusted you never mind how I actually can't believe that I ever had a crush on you" Brittany finishes before walking out my room and slamming the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brittany's POV

The next few days pass quickly and suddenly it is Saturday night again. I haven't spoken to or seen Santana since the other night but I heard through the grapevine that she is apparently attending a party held by some cheerleaders tonight. I guess if she is going to a party, there will be drinking and she will drink which means, she definitely has got rid of my baby. I must have been stupid to think that I could trust her. I always thought people misjudged Santana's character but in reality I think it was me who misjudged her.

I am pulled out of my thought when there is a knock on the door. "Come in" I shout and my dad walks in.

"Hey, sweetheart" he says.

"Hi" I reply.

"Why are you so sad?" he asks. "You've been like this for the last couple of days."

I nod, fearful that if I actually speak I will end up crying again and to be honest I am sick of crying. I don't know how I didn't see this coming, it was all far too good to be true. Why would the most popular girl in school keep my baby after I got her pregnant? I knew Santana was never my biggest fan but I never thought she would do this to me.

"Brittany, honey" I hear my dad say. I actually forgot he was here. "Are you ok?" he asks and as soon as I look at my dad, I burst out crying. He just wraps me up in a hug and kisses my temple. "Whatever it is, you can tell me darling."

I take a deep breath "It's Santana."

My dad sighs as well "What has she done now?" he asks. "I always knew that girl was trouble."

"She wants to….actually she is, going to kill the baby" I say and my dad frowns.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you correct" he says.

"I mean, she is going to have an abortion" I say, letting a few tears slip down my cheeks. "She says she doesn't want to be pregnant anymore, she says she can't do it anymore and it doesn't matter what I think, she's doing it anyway" I rush out in a haste and my dad just squeezes my hand.

"Take a breath sweetheart" he says so I take a deep breath.

"She wants an abortion because she says she can't cope anymore" I say and my dad nods slowly.

"Ok, are you sure she is definitely going through with it?" he asks and I nod. "She may have just said it in a moment of panic."

"She meant it dad" I say hugging into my dad's chest. "I tried to persuade her not to but she had her mind set."

"Did she give you a reason as to why she couldn't cope?" I shake my head. "She's a young girl and I am not disputing that this is a big thing for you too but remember Santana has the added pressure of having to carrying the child."

"I know that dad" I say.

"Santana is different from some other girls your age Brittany, she doesn't exactly have the normal teenage lifestyle" my dad says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Pregnancy is a huge deal in general but for Santana it must be extra hard" he says and I listen. "She's a young girl who unexpectedly got pregnant and she doesn't have her parents there to help her through it and on top of it all she has the responsibility of the welfare of her younger siblings." I look at my dad. "Brittany she's clearly extremely scared so what I think you should do is talk to her."

"Dad, I've done nothing but talk to her but she won't listen to me" I say, getting annoyed.

"Make her listen then, let her know that you are there for her" he says. "Be her friend, even if she doesn't want you to be."

I nod, I guess it would be a good idea to go and speak to her again. "I will go and see her" I say. "If she has already got rid of my baby then I will never forgive her, ever."

"She won't have got rid of it, it's too soon" he says and I guess it is, it was only a couple of nights ago. "Doctors will not be able to approve the abortion until they have went through the whole procedure with her and she has spoken to at least two doctors."

"Do you think I should go to see her just now or wait until school on Monday?" I ask my dad because I don't know if it would be better to do it soon before she makes a decision or whether to give her some time.

"That's up to you sweetheart" my dad says before hugging me and then leaving the room. I don't know what to do, I don't want Santana to think that I am pressuring her by going to see her tonight but I also really want this baby so I feel like I need to speak to her as quickly as possible before it is too late.

* * *

><p>I knock on the front door and a woman, who looks exactly like Santana but a tiny bit older opens the door. "Can I help you?" she asks. I am presuming it is Santana's older sister Jade.<p>

"I am looking for Santana" I say. "My names Brittany, Santana and I are fri….., we know each other" I say, after the other day I doubt we are friends.

"Brittany?" the woman says before she smiles. "Oh…that Brittany" she says smirking. Why is she smirking at me? "I'm Jade, Santana's sister, Santana's in her room, you can go up" she says and I nod. When I walk inside I suddenly remember I have no idea where Santana's room actually is since I haven't been here since that day and even then I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. Jade obviously senses this since she lets out a small laughs before pointing and saying "Second floor, 3rd door on the left, up those stairs over there."

"Thanks" I say.

"No trouble, oh and Brittany..?"

"Yeah?" I reply to Jade.

"Make sure Santana's bedroom door is left open, I know what you two girls are capable of getting up to when alone" Jade says smiling before walking off. I seriously thought she would hate me for getting her sister pregnant.

I walk up the stairs and when I find Santana's bedroom, the door is closed so I give it a gentle but loud knock. "Who is it?" I hear Santana shout quietly.

"Brittany Pierce" I say, loudly enough for Santana to hear through the door. After a few seconds the door swings open.

"I only know one Brittany so the Pierce wasn't needed, Brittany would have sufficed" Santana says in an even tone before gesturing for me to enter the room, so I do. She walks in after me and closes the door.

"You have to leave the door open" I say and Santana looks at me weird. "Jade said" I say.

"Its not Jade's decision" Santana says before shutting the door. "Take a seat wherever you like, I am presuming you are here for a reason."

"Yes, I want to talk to you" I say sitting down on the bed. As soon as I sit down the memories of being in this bed before, come flooding back to me. I can't remember arriving at Santana's house that night but I sure as hell remember the feeling I got when I woke up alone in this very bed.

"Yo, daydreamer" I hear. "Where you at?" she says. "I am talking to you and you are blatantly ignoring me while weirdly stroking my duvet cover" Santana says screwing her face up.

"Sorry, your bed….I eh…I remember when I stayed here and I…..liked your silk cover" I say pathetically, why on earth am I rambling like an idiot?

"I don't think it was just the bed cover you were taken with that night, secretly I think it was the person between the sheets as well" she says smirking at me then winking.

"Regardless, this is not what I am here to talk about" I say with a serious tone overtaking my voice. "I want to talk about the other day" I say.

"What about? The miniature bomb that you had a crush on me" Santana says smiling. "I'm gorgeous, I get it" she finishes.

"I'm glad you can make a big joke about things but unfortunately I do not see the funny side" I say calmly, albeit slightly angry.

"Lighten up nerd" she says.

"Lighten up?" I say disbelievingly. "You want to abort my child, I say 'want to' presuming that you already haven't done so."

"I'm still knocked up" she says. I can't quite figure out her tone.

"I understand how selfish I am being" I say. "What I am asking you to do is a big deal and I know that" Santana sits on the bed next to me. "What upset me the most was that you were actually going to go through with it and suddenly changed your mind" I tell her. "If when we first found out you decide you wanted to go through with the termination, I would have been sad but I would have gotten over it." I say truthfully. "But you gave me hope that I was going to become a mom and now you want to take it away from me so harshly."

"It isn't easy for me, either way you know" she says. "Going through with this pregnancy scares the shit out of me but believe it or not I don't actually want to hurt you" Santana places her hand on mine. "I know you are going to be an excellent mom and if I wasn't so scared I would do this for you in a heartbeat."

"What scares you the most?" I ask.

"The baby in the end doesn't scare me but the pregnancy does" she says and I realise now that I don't actually know how she feels because I don't have to endure the pregnancy. "There are so many negative statistics as well, about how babies born to teenage parents grow up to less intelligent or how there are more complications in a teenage pregnancy than there are in an older pregnancy."

"Like what? They are just statistical values, it doesn't mean they are true" I say.

"Brittany, in teenage pregnancies the baby is at a higher risk to infant mortality" she says sighing. "What if I carry this baby for you and then he/she suffers from a serious medical condition or worse, what if it dies?" Santana asks.

"That won't happen" I say, trying to think positive.

"But it could though" she says. "I don't want to put either one of us through that."

"There are risks in every pregnancy but as long as we do everything by the book then there will be a brilliant chance that things will go as they should" I say. "No matter what, if you choose to keep the baby then I promise I will be there every step of the way" I assure Santana. "I will be at every scan, I will be on the end of a phone if you need me and I will come to you when you want me there."

"Brittany, I know you will do all of those things, you're a good person" Santana says. "The things that scare me are the things you can't help me with" she says. I will help her with anything.

"I will help you with everything and anything" I tell Santana.

"I know but you can't help with what the pregnancy will do to me" she says and I am a little confused. "My life is going to change dramatically, my body's going to change, my emotions are going to be up and down, I will cry at stupid things and I will get frustrated, my daily routine will change" she says. "I am going to have to adapt to looking after not only myself but a baby too."

"You've got me though, I will be there for you" I say, trying to reassure her.

"The hardest part will be knowing that I am going through this pregnancy and I won't have a baby in the end" she says. "I can't love this baby because it won't be mine" Santana starts crying. "The baby will be able to tell I don't love it" Santana says sniffing. "Can you imagine what it would feel like knowing you were never wanted or loved by the person who is solely responsible for you for nine months?"

I pull Santana close to me and hug her "Ssh, its ok" I comfort her. I realise now that we are not talking about the baby anymore, we are talking about Santana, she feels like her mother doesn't love her and clearly it has impacted her more than I knew.

"The innocent baby will be loved by you but it will still know I resented it, babies are smarter than you think, they sense these things" Santana says.

"There is absolutely no reason why you can't be a mother to this baby too" I say. "I know we are not together but we could both still bring the baby up, we would make it work somehow" I finish.

"Brittany, to reiterate, I cannot keep this baby. If I don't abort it then it will be yours and yours only" she says.

"Why can't you keep it though?" I ask. "I know it is not ideal when we are in high school but you wouldn't be doing it alone, I will help and so will my parents" I say. I must have said the wrong thing because Santana is suddenly crying again.

"It doesn't matter about that" she says tearfully. "I can't keep this baby because I can't afford to."

"You can't afford to?" I question. "You are not seriously saying you can't keep the baby because it will harm your reputation at school" I say, I really hope it isn't that.

"I am not that nasty Brittany, I know I have done some bad things in my time but I ain't that bad" she says. "I meant I can't afford to as in financially, I don't have enough money to pay for food and clothes for my siblings at times never mind adding a baby on" she says. "The baby will need clothes, food, diapers, a crib, a stroller, more clothes since babies grow out of them quick, a high chair, toys and whatever else I do not come close to be able to buy."

"Santana, I will pay for it. I will pay for everything if I have to" I say.

"Brittany, I couldn't make you do that. If I want to be a mom then I need to be able to provide for my kid and I won't be able to do that until way after high school" Santana says. "I love my siblings to pieces but they're hard work" Santana sighs out. "When my older brother and sister go out to work to actually bring in a wage for us all to survive on, I am the next oldest so I am responsible for looking after the younger ones and it's a hard task. To add a baby into the equation would make things worse."

"Would your parents consider coming back if you told them how bad it was?" I ask.

"I doubt it" she answers. "And to be honest I wouldn't want to ask them, my youngest brother and sister are three and every time my parents come back and then leave again hurts them even more and I am left to pick up the pieces" Santana tells me. "It not only breaks my heart for me but for them too, my siblings are all I've got so I have to make them my priority."

"I understand and I know it is hard for you but I really feel like I need this baby in my life" I say honestly. "Can you at least think about not aborting, for me?" I ask Santana, I know it is selfish but I got so attached to the feeling of having a bay that I don't want to give it up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Santana's POV

Brittany asked me to at least reconsider the abortion thing again, which I am. Abortion is the easier option in my eyes, I wouldn't need to suffer through all the bad points of pregnancy and I wouldn't feel guilty once nine months were up about giving my baby away. I would however find it hard if I met Brittany on the street and she is with the baby. I can't keep this baby and bring it up so that only leaves two options, abort the baby before things get even more complicated or carry on with this pregnancy and give Brittany sole custody when it is over.

I am broken out of my thoughts by a knock on my bedroom door and then my door opening. "You're surely not going like that?" Quinn questions and I frown at her.

"What?"

"The party, you're not going dressed like that are you?" Quinn asks and I mentally kick myself. I forgot about the party, I was getting ready until Brittany came over and it distracted me.

"I lost track of time" I say.

"You better hurry up and get ready then" Quinn says. "You go wash and I will pick out a dress."

"Actually Quinn I think I will just skip it tonight, I am not really in the mood anymore" I say. I doubt I would enjoy the party anyway with this whole pregnancy/abortion thing on my mind.

"You're my best friend, you have to come with me" she says.

"I haven't really been feelings that well" I say. "You go and enjoy yourself, we can go to the next one together" I tell Quinn and she nods.

"Ok, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks" I reply and with that Quinn heads out the door. I used to be the life and soul of the party but not anymore, not after the last major party I went to and managed to get pregnant. Yup that's right, I am talking about the after prom party.

* * *

><p>I am having a nap when my phone rings, indicating I have a text. I look at the screen and see it is from Quinn.<p>

_From Q: Bet you wish you were here. Puck was looking for you, something about how you haven't hooked up in a while, I don't know_

**To Q: glad you're having fun. Tell Puck to stop imagining things, he and I have never hooked up.**

Puck and I have always been friends but he just gets on my nerves when he thinks it is funny to tell everyone we have slept together. I have slept with guys and I've slept with girls but not that many of them. I don't usually sleep with someone until I know them and we've hung out before, apart from Brittany, she's the only exception to that. Puck's a nice guy but he's one of my best friends, it would be weird if I were to ever have sex with him.

_From Q: I wish you were here. We always have a blast together, it's not too late to come you know_

**To Q: I'm not really in the mood tonight. You can have plenty of fun without me**

_From Q: I guess, speak to you later xxx_

**To Q: Have a good night, S.**

* * *

><p>It's Monday at school and I honestly cannot be bothered going in today. It maybe has something to do with the fact that I never finished my English homework and I know the teacher will freak. It probably has something to do with seeing Brittany as well because I just know she will want to speak to me about the other day. As if right on cue, Brittany suddenly appears.<p>

"You must have sensed I was thinking about you" I say jokingly but I don't think Brittany is paying any attention to my joke.

"So have you made a decision?" Brittany asks to which I sigh deeply.

"Brittany, we only talked on Saturday" I tell her. "I haven't exactly had much time to really consider my options."

"You either abort the baby or you don't" she says as if it is an easy decision like picking between two pairs of shoes.

"It may sound simple to you nerd but the reality of the situation is that it is a very hard decision for me" I say. "No disrespect but I think you need to view this situation from my point of view."

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way" she says. "I'm just nervous and I was worried you would have already booked an appointment at the abortion clinic."

"I don't know what I am going to do yet but I promise you will be the first to know" I say. "I won't do anything before telling you, ok?" Brittany nods at me so I nod back.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride" I say to Brittany. She's just parked outside my house after giving me a lift home from school which I am grateful for since it is raining pretty bad.<p>

"No problem" she replies. "And remember that I am here for you, not only as the baby's mom but as your friend."

"I know" I say and before I know it I am kissing Brittany's cheek. Not only did it surprise her but it surprised me too, I don't think I've ever kissed anyone's cheek before.

"I….eh…" I don't think Brittany knows what to say.

"I will see you tomorrow" I say, giving Brittany a small smile, to which she returns.

"Bye" she says and I get out the car. As soon as I get inside the house I go to find Jade.

"Jade, I really need to talk to you" I say to my older sister. Jade is like everything all rolled into one, she's a sister, a best friend and sometimes she's like a mom to me.

"Sure honey, let me just check the younger ones are doing their homework" Jade says and I nod. "Go into my bedroom and we can talk in there, away from small prying ears" I laugh at Jade's words before heading into her room and waiting for her. My eleven year old sister Emily and eight year old brother Jay just love being nosy, not to mention they can't keep a secret. That is probably the reason I have only told my older brother Mario, older sister Jade and fifteen year old brothers Jason and Marc that I am pregnant.

After a few minutes Jade returns to her room and sits next to me on the bed. "I've been struggling lately" I say.

"Struggling?" Jade questions. "In what way?" she asks. "Struggling at school or with the pregnancy?"

"The pregnancy, well both I guess" I reply. "I got myself into a panic the other day so now I am considering abortion again" I tell her truthfully. "Jade, I don't know if I can go through with this." I adjust my position on the bed and face my sister. "The pregnancy is always on my mind and because of that it is taking a negative effect on my school work" I say. I wouldn't say I am rubbish in school but I am however one of these people who need to really put some effort in to get good marks. I am capable of getting really good grades but it doesn't come naturally to me so I need to make sure I keep on track of school work.

"I think we need to weigh up the pregnancy, put the negatives against the positives and see what we come up with" Jade says. "The pregnancy will always be on your mind, no matter if you have the abortion or not so we need to make sure your education doesn't suffer further." I nod at my sisters words.

"Brittany's desperate for me to keep the baby" I say.

"Look I get that this is clearly Brittany's business but the decision is solely yours in my opinion, it's your body that will need to deal with whichever option" Jade says and I suppose she is right. Brittany won't need to suffer back pain, constant trips to the toilet, midwife visits, pushing a baby out of her body or any other effects that come with pregnancy. However Brittany will have to suffer the loss of her baby if I do abort it, sometimes emotional ache is worse than physical. Physical aches clear up given time but emotional aches can stay with you for the rest of your life.

"I don't want to hurt Brittany but I feel like I won't be able to go through with the rest of the pregnancy" I tell Jade. "I know I am being selfish and Brittany will hate me for the rest of her life if I do this."

"Santana don't take this the wrong way ok but you sound like you either have feelings for Brittany or…."

I cut Jade off immediately "I don't have feelings for the biggest nerd in school" I state defensively.

"Let me finish" Jade says annoyed. "Either you have feelings for Brittany OR you want to keep the baby deep down but are using Brittany's feelings to disguise your own."

"Yeah, right" I say sarcastically.

"You keep going on about how you don't want to hurt Brittany or Brittany will hate you and maybe that is true but I know it is not the reason" Jade says. "You're my little sister and we've been through a lot together" Jade says and I wait to see where she is going with this. "Which means I can read you like a book honey" she finishes.

"I don't know what you mean" I say trying to convince Jade of just that but in the end it is no use, the bitch just knows me too well.

"You don't normally care so much of what people think of you" Jade says. "I know this sounds harsh but if you did have an abortion Brittany would get over it eventually" she says. "Don't use Brittany hating you as an excuse because someone hating you before has never bothered you unless it was someone you love" Jade tells me and she's right. If someone hates me, it is no skin off my nose. "You don't love Brittany, do you?"

I frown "No I don't" I say. "She's a hot girl and if I wasn't pregnant I would totally not mind another night with her" I say smirking to which Jade scowls at me.

"You say you are not promiscuous or sleazy but honey that sentence ain't doing any help in proving that" Jade says before both of us start laughing. "Seriously though we really do need to figure out what you are going to do"

"I know" I reply.

"Let's make a list of positives and negatives" Jade says and I sigh.

"Do we have to?" I whine.

"Do you have a better idea?" Jade retorts back.

"Fine, go grab your laptop" I say, making myself more comfortable on the bed.

* * *

><p>After just over two hours we've finally finished the lists. Now all we need to do is go over them and then make the big, potentially life changing decision.<p>

"Ready?" Jade asks and I nod. "Let's do the pros and cons to going ahead with pregnancy first" she says.

"Ok, negative we have body aches and pains" Jade nods. "hospital visits, midwife visits, antenatal classes, weird cravings, changing body appearance, acne, mood swings, negative teenage pregnancy stats, need for plenty money to pay for things, school being affected…." I go to continue but Jade stops me.

"That's enough negatives for the moment, let's do some positives" she says.

"Ok" I reply.

"We have tasty cravings" I smile at that. "Bigger butt and breasts" I frown at Jade. I don't remember putting that down on the list. "Come on, that's a totally bonus, your way too thin."

"Whatever, get to the points that matter" I say.

"There is only one point that matters; you will get a baby" Jade says and I sigh. "I have seen how you are with our brothers and sisters, Santana you would make an excellent mom."

"That doesn't matter Jade, I would only make an excellent mom if I could give my child what they want" I reply.

"Which is what?" Jade asks. "Love? You can totally give a child that" she says. "A roof over their head and food. Once again, check" Jade says gesturing around the room, presumably meaning the house. "I know you and Brittany are not together but she will still be there for the kid all the time so you will be able to give the child something you and I don't have: our parents present, not only when we need them but always."

"What if I have the baby and then regret it" I say and Jade shakes her head. "It could happen" I tell her. "What if I get accepted into university or college or get a job far away and I can't go because of the baby. I could resent the baby for that."

"You wouldn't" Jade says.

"How do you know?" I ask. "We can't predict the future."

"I know that but I also know you wouldn't have it in you to resent your own child" Jade answers.

"What the same way we all thought mom and dad weren't the type to leave their kids" I say. "They were the most lovable parents on the planet when I was young, so what's changed?" I ask and Jade doesn't respond. "I tell you what has, they regret ever having their kids."

"That isn't true" Jade says and I laugh. If I didn't laugh right now I would probably cry.

"Where the fuck are they then?" I ask. "Far away from us, their own kids, without a care in the world."

"Is this what's preventing you from saying you want this baby?" Jade looks at me. "It is, isn't it? You are scared that you will turn out like mom and dad" Jade observes but I don't say anything, I can't argue with that, especially when it is partially true. "You listen to me now Santana Lopez" Jade says sternly. "You will never ever be like them and don't even bother trying to argue with me. It's a fact but it's also the truth."

"Can we go over the negatives and positives to abortion now?" I ask, completely changing the subject.

"I don't see a need to but if you want to we can" Jade says and I nod. "Ok, negatives" Jade says before continuing. "Basically the positives for keeping the baby and that you won't get a baby or become a mom just yet."

"Ok positives; wouldn't need to endure pregnancy, wouldn't need to face the challenges of being a teen mom, wouldn't need to bring a baby up with its two parents not being in love…"

"Being a teen mom and not loving your child's other parent isn't as bad as it is made out to be" Jade intercepts. "Plenty of people's parents aren't together and the child still has an amazing life" Jade says. "A child just needs to know that you love them, they don't need to know what goes on between you and their other parent."

We sit in silence for a few minutes before I speak up "I don't think we need to discuss this anymore, I have made my decision" I say and then tell Jade what I have decided. Now all I need to do is inform Brittany and then we will take it from there.

**To Nerd: Can you meet me before school tomorrow?**

It takes twenty minutes before Brittany gets back to me.

_From Nerd: Yeah, will I come to your house? If so 8am suit you?_

**To Nerd: Yeah that's fine, see you tomorrow**

_From Nerd: bye, enjoy the rest of your night_

**To Nerd: g'night nerd, S.**

After I stop texting Brittany I decide to have my dinner then a bath before going to bed early. I'm just so exhausted, at least now though, I have made my decision and I know it will remain the final decision. It was no use to anyone, including myself when I was so indecisive, I really hope Brittany is ok with my choice because it wasn't exactly the initial one that was planned. I really hope my decision won't hurt her too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you guessed Santana's choice?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brittany's POV

I am absolutely furious with Santana, I can't believe she done that to me this morning. I finally think I can trust her a bit more and then she goes and ruins it all. I reach the till to pay for my lunch before going to sit with my friends.

"What's wrong with you?" Tina asks me.

"Santana Lopez" I say.

"What about her?" Artie asks.

"She's just a bitch" I reply. Bitch is probably a bit strong but that's just the way I am feeling at the moment, she has truly pissed me off today.

"Tell us something we don't know" Sam says. "She was extremely rude to me this morning, making comments about how she thinks I'm gay."

"Why does she think that?" I ask.

"I have no idea" he says. "I have no problem with being called gay but my problem lies with the fact that I've got a girlfriend now and fake comments like that will upset her."

"You've got a girlfriend, have you?" I ask Sam smiling.

"Yeah, did you not know that?" he replies.

"No" I say feeling embarrassed. What kind of friend am I if I didn't know one of my friends is in a relationship?

"It's cool" he says. "Megan and I have only been together for a couple of weeks, she's on the female hockey team, maybe you will know her" Sam finishes and I laugh.

"How would I know her from the hockey team?" I ask, finding the situation amusing.

"You're on the hockey team" Sam states like its obvious and now I am confused, where did he pluck that idea from. "Remember the other day I asked where you were and you said you had been at hockey practice." Sam replies. He's right as well, I had been with Santana in the cheerio locker room and I totally didn't mean to run into him so I panicked and made something up.

"I'm not anymore, I only lasted a day" I say feigning a laugh that comes out a lot more nervous than I intended.

"You and sports never really matched did they" Artie says and I shake my head.

"No they didn't, unless it was dancing" I reply. I love dancing, my mom says I could give the professionals on dancing with the stars a run for their money.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, I am so sorry" Santana says but I just glare at her. If she was sorry she wouldn't have done it in the first place. It's not like she was forced to do it; she just chose to do it and to heck with the consequences or my feelings.<p>

"I just don't understand you sometimes Santana, I really don't" I say.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" she says.

"I want to be nice to you but right now I am struggling" I say with a sigh. "I go to school hoping that you will be your true self and when you do show a glimmer of the real Santana Lopez, you somehow seem to go and ruin it all."

"Everything is moving so fast and my life is changing rapidly so I was just trying to regain some control of my life" Santana says.

"So throwing a slushy at me was regaining control of your life?" I scoff. "Jeez Santana, could you be anymore pathetic?"

"You know what nerd" Santana raises her voice. "Fuck off, go and shove your head in a book or something and leave me alone" Santana says angrily before storming off.

It is so hard to read Santana sometimes, she was a completely different person this morning when I went to her house before school.

_Flashback – eight am_

_"__Hey" Santana says opening the front door. "Come on in."_

_"__Thanks" I reply._

_"__Let's go up to my room, there's something I need to tell you" Santana says before leading me up to her bedroom._

_I take a seat, as per instruction by Santana, on the bed and then Santana sits next to me._

_"__Jade and I had this long chat yesterday after you dropped me off from school" Santana says before turning to face me. "I'm not going to abort the baby" I immediately hug Santana but she pushes me away slightly. "However I've decided that I want to raise this baby too" Santana says. "With you, I mean" Santana clarifies._

_"__That is totally fine" I say. _

_"__You're not annoyed that I want to be involved as well?" Santana says more than questions it._

_"__Of course not, I would have been happy whether we raised the baby together or I did it alone" I say. "As long as there was no abortion then I am happy."_

_"__It doesn't changed how scared I am" she says. "I want this baby to have the best life possible but I am still so fearful that I won't be able to provide for it."_

_"__Look, don't worry about that, ok" I say and Santana nods. "If you are worried about the money aspect then don't be, I've got savings and my parents are more than willing to help out" I squeeze Santana's hand. "Let's just take things as they come, Santana we will figure this out."_

_"__Thank you" she says._

_End of flashback_

A few hours after we arrived at school, during break time Santana successfully delivered a slushy to my face that's why I am so confused by her. One minute we are travelling to school together chatting comfortably and then a few hours later she is throwing a slushy over me and cackling with her cheerleader and jock friends. She's so unpredictable it's actually annoying.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

School is finished for the day so now I hope Brittany is still giving me a ride home. I know I was a pure bitch to her by throwing that slushy over her but Quinn dared me to. I know I shouldn't have done it because of a dare but my friends already think something is up with me because I don't go to parties much anymore so I had to try and make things look normal. I reach where Brittany parked this morning and I see her car is gone, I guess I am walking home.

I start walking towards my house when I receive a text

_From Nerd: Where are you?_

**To Nerd: Walking home, why?**

_From Nerd: I just left school in a rush because I heard Quinn tell Puck that you went home. I'm outside your house._

**To Nerd: I will be there in ten minutes**

_From Nerd: Stay where you are. I will come and get you._

After fifteen minutes we are both sitting in my bedroom because we agreed we needed to talk.

"Look nerd if we are going to bring this baby up together then you got to try a little harder" I tell Brittany.

"Try harder" she seethes. "I am trying too hard as it is, I don't think I could try any harder."

"I mean, I think you should try a lot harder to understand my feelings" I say calmly. "Everything seems to revolve around you and I am sorry if this upsets you but my feelings matter just as much as yours do" I say. "You never ask how I am feeling yet you preach about wanting to be my friend and getting to know me."

"I ask you how you feel all the time" Brittany defensively replies.

"No you say 'how are you?' meaning am I physically ok and is the baby ok" I tell her. "You never ask me how I feel emotionally" I say sighing. "I have never been one to share my feelings or emotions but if we are going to parent this baby together then I think we need to share those feelings" I look at Brittany seriously. "Otherwise I think we will fail as parents." Brittany doesn't respond so I continue. "We are not together so I think it is important that we show our child that we can raise it together without constantly arguing."

"I'm sorry" Brittany says. "I have been pretty selfish."

"Yeah you have" I say. "I know I have been as well at times but sometimes I don't think you realise that you actually hurt me."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks confused.

"For a brief period of time I felt lost. I didn't know what to do about the baby, whether to keep it or not" I say with tears in my eyes. "I just got so scared and it made me feel worse that I knew if I decided not to keep the baby then you would hate me and never forgive me" I say. "It felt like you were promising to be my friend but deep down you were only doing it so I would keep the baby."

"I did want to be your friend, I wanted you to keep the baby because I thought that was what you wanted but you were just scared" Brittany replies.

"I know you are not my girlfriend and we've never even been close to that" I say. "But I needed your support in that way whereas instead it felt like you were treating me as if I was your surrogate or something."

"Don't say that Santana" Brittany says annoyed. "I never once treated you like that."

"It felt like you did" I reply. "I needed you to tell me that you would help me make the decision not practically force me to do what you wanted." Brittany just frowns at my words. "I wanted you and me to discuss our options together. Even if you were dead set against abortion you could have at least kept your feelings inside until we looked at both outcomes before giving your point of view" I tell Brittany. "I wanted us to make the decision together but the more you kept saying you disagreed with abortions the angrier I got and it made me want to rebel against you."

"Oh" Brittany says.

"I was so close to terminating this baby because of the pressure I felt" I say.

"The pressure I put on you?" Brittany says.

"Not just you but it was a factor" I reply. "I want this baby so much but it saddens me that I almost ruined it because I felt so alone that I wasn't thinking straight so I didn't realise that this is what I wanted all along" I wipe away my tears. "We are going to bring this baby up together" I say determined "but it isn't going to be easy so we have to try our hardest to get along with one another."

"I promise to work harder" Brittany says with a weak smile.

"I promise that too" I say. "Let's try and make this our last intense conversation, it's exhausting."

"I agree" Brittany says before kissing my cheek. "Fresh start" Brittany says and I smile.

"Fresh start" I copy Brittany's words.

* * *

><p>It's been just over two weeks since Brittany and I decided to raise the baby together. No one knows I am pregnant apart from Jade, Mario, Marc, Jason and Brittany's parents. I'm thinking about telling Quinn today because she is my best friend and I think she knows I am acting secretive about something. I'm meeting Quinn at twelve pm and then tomorrow Brittany and I are going to head to this big baby store a couple of hours away. Brittany's mom recommended it because her niece went there for all of her stuff, like clothes, cot, stroller, crib, toys and whatever else is required. I have to admit, it is getting me really quite excited.<p>

"SANTANAAAA!" I hear being yelled up stairs by Jade so I go to find her.

"You screeched" I say to Jade.

"Quinn is in the living room" Jade tells me.

"Quinn?" I ask.

"Yes, blonde hair, got a different boyfriend every week, your best friend since you were this high" Jade says holding her hand just below her hip.

"I know who Quinn is" I reply. "I was just surprised she was here because I am not meeting her until twelve."

"Well I guess your plans have changed" Jade says. "Go on then, don't keep her waiting." I glare at Jade before heading through to the living room.

"Hi" I say.

"Hey" Quinn says smiling.

"Were we not supposed to meet until later?" I ask. Thinking maybe I got the time and place wrong.

"Yeah we were but then I remember that you said you had nothing else planned so I figured we could just hang out just now" Quinn says.

"Ok, cool" I reply. "So what do you want to do?" I ask. "Everyone else is going out today so we can hang here if you want because we will have the house to ourselves."

"Sure" she says smiling. "Sounds fun, it will be like old times where the two of us would just hang out and watch movies."

"Yeah, we've not done that in a while" I say smiling nostalgically.

* * *

><p>We're currently working our way through our third movie when I get a text.<p>

"Sorry" I apologise to Quinn, I should have put my phone on silent.

"It's ok" she replies.

"Just Puck wondering if we're going to this party tonight."

"Do you want to go?" Quinn asks and I shrug. I don't really want to go. "I can't be bothered but we can go if you want" Quinn says and I smile; I'm not the only one not in the mood.

"I'm happy just hanging out here" I say and Quinn smiles again.

We make it through another couple of movies before things seem to turn weird. I was so engrossed in the movie that I didn't realise Quinn had moved so close to me. I give her a small smile to which she returns and then I go back to watching the movie and suddenly I feel Quinn rubbing my thigh with her hand. 'This doesn't feel like what friends do' I think to myself before causally trying to move away from Quinn but she just moves closer to me. 'What the heck do I do?'

I remain where I am until the telephone rings and I sprint off the couch and answer it.

**"****Hello" I say.**

**"****Santana, its Brittany."**

**"****Oh hi" I say.**

**"****I just wondered if you were busy tonight" Brittany says.**

**"****You need me to come right now?" **I ask Brittany. Praying that she says yes so I can get the hell out of here.

**"****I am going out with my parents just now but I will be back after dinner, I can come to yours if you want" **Brittany says.

**"****I will leave right now" **I say. Quinn was looking at me so if she thinks I am leaving then she will need** to **leave**.**

**"****No, I said I….."**

I cut Brittany off** "I know, just…..hold on, give me a minute." **

I take the phone away from my ear and go over to Quinn. "I need to go out, Jade phoned."

"Ok, that's fine" she says. "I will go just now" Quinn says smiling before kissing me on the cheek and then leaving. I go over to the phone and pick it back up.

**"****Are you still there Brittany?" **I ask.

**"****Yeah" **she says**. "Everything ok?"**

**"****Yeah, it's fine" **I reply**. "Just come over to mine later and I will explain everything."**

**"****Ok, see you later" **Brittany says.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something in confidence?" I ask Brittany.<p>

"Of course you can" she replies with a smile.

"I am in a situation where I don't want to hurt someone but I'm not sure how to do that" I say, hoping Brittany will understand what I am saying.

"Ok" Brittany says. "I sort of understand what you are saying but I think you need to elaborate a bit."

"How do you let someone down easily after they come on to you?" I ask.

"Oh god Santana" Brittany says gasping. "I wasn't coming on to you, I didn't mean to touch your boobs." I absolutely howl in laughter at this, I just couldn't keep it in. "Why's that funny?" she says. "I am telling the truth, my glasses fell off the bed and I couldn't see right so I tried to feel around for them and ended up groping your breast."

I take a minute to compose myself before speaking. "Thanks for the laugh there" I say, wiping a stray tear off my face from laughing too much. "But I wasn't talking about you" I tell her and she looks a little embarrassed. "I know you did it accidentally but the person I am talking about, I'm pretty sure they intended to come on to me."

"Oh….right" Brittany replies. "So how exactly did they come on to you?"

"Well we were chatting and then there was silence for a bit while we finished watching our movie" I begin telling the story and Brittany nods. "She kept moving closer to me and then she put her hand on my thigh and started rubbing it. Plus I am pretty sure she kept staring at my boobs."

"Maybe she thought that was what you wanted" Brittany suggests. "I mean it was a date right?" Brittany says and I immediately shake my head. "Wait, it wasn't a date?" Brittany asks.

"No, not at all" I say. "What made you think that?" I ask.

"You said you were watching a movie and it sounded like there was only you and someone else" Brittany says. "I mean if you weren't on a date why would someone rub your thigh and look at your chest."

"That's precisely why I am asking you, I don't understand it either" I say.

"Did anything else happen?" Brittany asks.

"Ooh, yuck Brittany" I say screwing up my face. "Of course I did not have sex with my best friend, I'm pregnant."

"I didn't even mean it in that way I…..wait, did you just say best friend?" Brittany asks and I nod. "Quinn, made a move on you?" I nod again. "Ok then, I am a little shocked here."

"You and me both" I reply.

"What I meant when I asked if anything else happened was that, did she say anything to you or touch you elsewhere…" Brittany stops herself midsentence. "This is making me a little uncomfortable now, let's get back to the point" she says. "Let me get this right, Quinn made a move on you" I nod. "But you don't want it to happen again."

"Correct" I say. "So how do I convey to her that I am flattered but not interested?"

"Maybe you should just be up front about it" Brittany suggests.

"I don't want to embarrass her or make a fool of her though" I say.

"Just be gentle about it" Brittany tells me. "Just say you were flattered but you're not ready for a relationship but she's a beautiful girl and anyone would be lucky to have her."

"Isn't that just a roundabout way of saying, it's not you, it's me?" I ask.

"Not really" Brittany replies. "Is it?"

"I don't know" I say sighing. "If it was anyone else it would be easy but because it's Quinn then I am so scared I offend her so I am over thinking things" I say. "If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"I'm not sure it is classed as the same thing but my friend Artie asked me out not so long ago and I just told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship" Brittany answers. "It probably wasn't nice for him because I guess he might have felt a little embarrassed and maybe rejected."

"You know what, I think I just need to tell Quinn the truth" I say. "She's always been there for me so I owe her that." Brittany nods at me.

* * *

><p>We spend the rest of the day getting to know one another a bit more and I have to admit, it's actually really fun.<p>

"Ok, my turn" I say. "Have you ever been in love?" I ask Brittany.

"Nope, you?" She replies back.

"No but I have had girlfriends who I think I've been close to loving" I answer.

"I see, I've never had a girlfriend before so I never even really been close to falling in love with someone" Brittany admits.

"Have you had a boyfriend before?" I ask.

"No, I'm gay" she tells me.

"I wasn't sure if you were maybe bisexual or not" I say, hoping I haven't offended her.

"I'm definitely a lesbian" she says. "I knew from an early age that I was attracted to girls, I've never even had a crush on a guy."

"I see" I say before asking "So do you want a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment, no. I want to focus on the baby, maybe when the baby gets older I will consider a relationship but it isn't the right time just now."

"Right" I say back. "I was just being nosy is all?" I say and she nods. "If I ask you something too personal then you don't need to answer, just tell me" I say and Brittany smiles.

"It's ok" she says. "So are we still going shopping for baby things tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if you're still up for it" I reply.

"Definitely" Brittany says.

* * *

><p>"What about this Santana?" Brittany asks me, holding up a Babygro that says 'I love my mommies'.<p>

"Wrong colour" I say. "I don't like lemon."

"Fair enough but we need to buy some neutral stuff because we don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet" Brittany says and I nod.

"Why don't we leave the clothing for today and just buy the other stuff" I say. "We can buy clothes anytime but we're better to buy the crib early so we have plenty of time to build it."

"I suppose" Brittany says. "Can I still buy a lemon coloured stuffed duck?"

I smile "Sure." Brittany then rushes off to get the duck, telling me it could be sold out if she doesn't get their quick.

"You seem to have your girlfriend where you want her" a man next to me says.

"What?" I reply.

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing" he says. "It sounds like you have your girlfriend trained. All my friends say my wife has me whipped and from what I observed between you and your girl, I can tell she is the same as me."

I laugh "Yeah."

"Good luck with the baby, you two girls suit one another" the man says before leaving with a smile. Is that guy on something or do Brittany and I possess the qualities of a couple?

"I got the duck" Brittany says beaming.

"Cool" I reply.

"A guy just walked by me and said sometimes being whipped is the easier option. Keeps you out of trouble if you do what you're told" Brittany says. "Weird" she says shaking her head. I am guessing it was the same guy who was chatting to me. "Anyway I need to ask you a personal question."

"Ok" I say, wondering what Brittany means.

"Do you think you will breast feed?" Brittany asks.

"I don't think so" I reply.

"You know what they say, breast is best?"

"I guess, I don't know yet" I reply honestly.

"Is it worth buying a breast pump?" Brittany asks. "It means you can express milk into bottles for when you are not around to breast feed the baby directly."

"My mom had one for one of my siblings, I can't remember who but what I do remember was the pain she was in using it" I say. "I think it was an electric one so if I do want a breast pump, it has to be a hand pump one."

"That's cool" Brittany says. "So shall I grab one?"

"Yeah you better" I say. Since Brittany and I don't live together I presume there will be times when I won't be around to breast feed directly so a pump would help to bottle it up. Saying that though, I also read online that breast milk isn't any better for the baby than formula.

Brittany comes back with the breast pump. "Are they all the one size, do you know?" Brittany asks me. "I'm not convinced this one will be big enough for you" Brittany says reading the back of the box. I just stare at her with a raised eyebrow until she looks up. "What?" Brittany says nervously chuckling.

"Just exactly what made you come to that conclusion?" I ask, a small smirk on my face.

"Well I just assumed your boobs were a little larger" she says. "They look a little bigger than some other's I've seen."

I start laughing at Brittany "Right" I say with a smile. "So do you have a secret profession of measuring woman's breasts with your eyes or are you just excellent at seeing through shirts?"

"Ha-ha, very funny" she says. "If you must know, I leant this pump against my chest and even then it looked like it would just about fit" Brittany says. "I know for a fact you have bigger breasts than me because mine aren't exactly that noticeable but it's hard to miss yours at times."

"Is that so?" I ask with a smirk.

"We're going off in a tangent here" Brittany says. "I am going to find a sales assistant to ask about sizes, maybe there's some measuring method they can use to measure your breasts" Brittany adds. "In fact, just tell me your cup size in case that's how they determine the pump to buy."

I know shopping for a baby is serious but I think Brittany is taking things a tad too seriously.

"Oh hold up, it's says here on the back of the box there are five sizes" Brittany says. "There's small, medium, large, extra-large and XX large" Brittany concludes. "I'm thinking either extra-large or XX large for you."

"Oh Brittany come on, no way" I say, slightly offended. "Medium or maybe large but definitively no bigger" I say grabbing the box and looking at the sizes. "Medium is twenty four millimetres and large is twenty seven millimetres, I am positive I do not require bigger than that."

"Ok then" Brittany says.

* * *

><p>I think we managed to clear the store out with the amount we bought. The shocking thing is that it doesn't even include clothes or furniture apart from the crib and cot. When we left the store Brittany told me to go and sit in the car and she would get some of the staff to help her load the trunk and carry the heavy stuff. I think she is struggling to fit everything in though because I have been in the car for ten minutes straight now.<p>

"Santana?" I hear Brittany say.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Everything won't fit, the shape of the boxes are so awkward" Brittany says.

"Take the stuff out of boxes then" I reply.

"Oh" she says. "I never thought of that, thanks" Brittany says and I laugh.

After a few minutes Brittany sits down in the car with a sigh. "Thank god for that" she says.

"I'm not sure we bought enough" I say and Brittany lets out a small laugh.

"Don't even joke about that" she says before starting the car. "So any other plans for the rest of the day?"

"Don't know, I thought you and I could maybe hang out more" I say nervously, hoping Brittany doesn't feel like I am hanging around like a bad smell.

"Sounds cool" Brittany says while smiling. "You could come to my house for dinner if you want, maybe meet my parents."

"Meeting the parents on the first date" I joke before becoming serious. "I do think it would be good for them to meet the woman who is carrying their grandchild."

"Yeah" Brittany replies. "My parents are eager to meet you."

"I am not sure the feelings is mutual" I reply. "I know for a fact your parents will hate me."

"Why do you think that?" she asks.

"I slept with their daughter" I say. "Not to mention I used to bully you and I almost aborted your child."

"They won't hate you" Brittany says. "I promise." Brittany then squeezes my hand and flashes me a smile, the same smile that brought her to my attention in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or added this story to their favourites. Coming up soon we have the twenty week scan which means we will find out if it is a boy or a girl. If anyone has any preference on the gender of the baby then let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. There were some mixed opinions on whether the baby should be a boy or a girl but the decision has been made based on the most popular choice. This chapter has been tweaked but will be the final version.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Brittany's POV

"Are you still fretting about my parents?" I ask Santana as I pull into my driveway. "My parents don't hold grudges ok" I say trying to reassure her. "In the past you weren't exactly the nicest person to me at times but I have forgiven you and I am sure my parents will have too."

"Ok" Santana replies and we both unbuckle our seatbelts.

"I should warn you of a couple of things before we go inside" I say locking the car after we exit. "My brother will be here so I want to make you aware that he could possibly hit on you" I say before continuing. "Also I have a dog who is going through a weird stage at the moment."

"Is your dog in season or something?" Santana asks and I laugh.

"No, it's a boy" I reply. "His name's Jasper but he seems to take a liking to chewing things at the moment so I was just warning you in case he tried to chew your shoe or something."

"He's not like a big dog or anything, is he?" Santana asks.

"Probably medium" I say. "Why?" I ask smirking. "Are you scared?"

"Course not" Santana says rather unconvincingly.

"Aw, is wittle Santana scared?" I say in a babyish voice, laughing at Santana's facial expression.

"Look, is the dog renowned for biting or what?"

"No he doesn't bite" I reply. "He may bark at you if he doesn't like you but apart from that he won't do anything" I say before adding "In fact he probably won't even look at you."

"Right" Santana replies. "So are we going in now?"

"Yep" I say, leading Santana inside. "Mom, I'm home" I shout which causes my mom to walk out of the kitchen and into the hall. "I have a guest for dinner, is that ok?" I ask. I know it will be fine but it is mannerly to ask.

"Of course, sweetheart" my mom says smiling before walking over to Santana. "I'm Susan" she says holding her hand out to Santana with a smile.

"Santana" Santana replies shaking my mom's hand.

"Oh, so you're Santana?" my mom says, the smile getting bigger on her face somewhat.

"Yes I am" Santana replies.

"Lovely to meet you, Brittany talks about you a lot" my mom says and I frown at her. "What?" she asks. "You do, you don't stop talking about her" my mom says and I think she is exaggerating a tad. "It's all good things she says about you dear" my mom tells Santana and now I feel embarrassed.

"Mom, I don't think Santana needs to hear this" I say, trying to save myself from further embarrassment.

"I'm embarrassing you darling, I understand" my mom says before giving Santana a smile and then heading towards the kitchen. "Take the girl's jacket Brittany, don't be rude" my mom shouts from the kitchen. It's like she can see through walls. I take Santana's jacket and hang it up on the jacket stand before leading Santana into the living room.

"Dad, this is Santana" I say before turning to Santana "Santana, this is my dad Bryan." Before I know it my dad has Santana wrapped up in a hug, the Pierce's are an affectionate bunch.

"So good to meet you Santana" he says. "I am so glad I finally got to meet you but before we get too friendly, I need to have a word with you about some serious stuff." Santana nods at my dad and suddenly I am confused.

"What serious stuff?" I question.

"About her intentions with my daughter obviously" my dad says laughing as if it was silly of me not to know that.

"Really obvious dad" I sarcastically reply.

"Why don't you go help your mother with dinner Brittany, give Santana and I some privacy" my dad says and I laugh.

"Yeah right" I say amused. "Like I am going to let you intimidate Santana" I sit down on the couch pulling Santana with me. "If you need to talk to her about something regarding myself or the baby then you talk to the both of us."

"Ok then" my dad says looking at the both of us. "I understand you are pregnant…"

I cut my dad off "Dad seriously, get to the point" I laugh.

"Ok, so Santana you are pregnant with my daughters baby" I laugh again, how can I take this seriously. "After the baby is born, you and Brittany are going to co-parent him or her?" my dad asks more than observes.

"Yes" Santana replies.

"Ok, good" my dad says with a smile. "That brings me to the next major topic" ok now I am extremely confused as to what this is. "How soon are you planning on getting married after the child is born?"

"Whoa, hey. Excuse me" I almost shout.

"It is a reasonable question" my dad states.

"Dad, we're friends, nothing more" I say. "Even if we were girlfriends, we would certainly not be getting married."

"Brittany, having a child out of wedlock is bad enough, continuing to be unmarried after the birth would be a complete outrage" my dad says standing up. "I will let you two have a talk about this and we will resume when I come back." After saying that my dad leaves the room.

"Is he serious?" I ask.

"He's your father, you tell me" Santana says sounding shocked. "In my opinion, he seemed very demanding."

"How the heck do we fix this?" I say taking a deep breath. "In all my life, I never knew my dad was like that. His mom and dad, maybe, but him, no way" I finish.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen<p>

Bryan's POV

"Why do you look so smug?" my wife asks me and I just smile. "Bryan, what have you done?"

"Why do you assume I have done something?"

"We've been married twenty years" she states. "Fess up."

"I just told the girls that it would be atrocious if they didn't get married after the baby was born since being pregnant out of wedlock is bad enough" I say, earning a slap on the arm from my wife. "Ouch, that was sore."

"Bryan, you can't do that" Susan tells me.

"I was only winding them up" I say.

"Go and apologise please" Susan sternly demands. "The poor girls, being the butt of one of your stupid jokes."

"Ok, fine" I say. "I will tell them I am sorry it has to be this way, but Susan is adamant."

"Bryan Pierce."

"Jeez, ok" I say. "Women just can't take jokes can they?" I disappear before my wife gives me another row or worse, another slap.

* * *

><p>Back in the Living room with Brittana<p>

Brittany's POV

"You have to speak to your parents" Santana tells me. "You are a nice girl and we had a fun night but having a baby is as far as it can go" Santana starts to panic. "I am barely ready to become a mom, I can't become a wife too; I am only seventeen."

"Calm down" I say. "Everything will be fine in the end" I say wrapping Santana in a small hug. "Stressing is not good for the baby or you, take a deep breath and I will sort this." Just as I say that my dad comes walking in. I notice he has a smirk on his face. 'That's a little strange' I think to myself.

"Have we decided?" my dad asks and suddenly there's evidence of another smirk, which he is obviously trying to conceal.

"Yes" I say. "But first things first, I've called the doctor and he's on his way." Santana suddenly moves from my embrace and gives me a weird look, a similar weird look to the one my dad is giving me. "We need to keep Santana calm or the panic attack she just had could be disastrous for her and the baby."

"Panic attack" my dad says worried. "Oh lord, I was joking girls, what have I done?" I burst out laughing.

"That's what you get for playing a mean joke on us" I say.

"Wait, it was a joke?" Santana asks and I nod.

"Yep, I didn't know at first but as soon as he came back in the room I saw the smirk on his face" I reply. "Tip for the future dad, don't play tricks like that on me because I will always find out."

"So we're not getting married?" Santana asks.

"Nope" I say smiling. "Unless you want to."

"No offence but no thanks" Santana says.

"None taken, you're not exactly the person I dreamed of at the end of the aisle waiting for me" I say. "I am so out of your league."

"Hah" Santana laughs. "More like I'm out of your league."

I stick my tongue out at Santana and she does the same.

"I'm going to help with dinner" my dad says. "If you are going up to your room Brittany, please ensure you adopt an open door policy."

"Yeah dad, whatever" I say and he leaves the room. "Want to go up to my room?" I ask.

"Sure" Santana says. "Shouldn't we empty the stuff out the car first?"

"Oh shit, I forgot" I say. We were going to store the stuff in the garage and guest bedroom upstairs. "I will get my dad and brother to help after dinner" I say and Santana nods before we both go up to my bedroom.

"Can I use the toilet?" Santana asks and I nod.

"Of course, you can either use my en-suite bathroom or you can use the family bathroom down the hall" I reply.

"I will just use yours" she says and I point her to my en-suite. After a few minutes I hear a scream so I rush over to the door and knock.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Fine" Santana says. "I just tripped over a bone."

"A bone" I repeat confused before understanding. "Oh, has Jasper left his bone in there?"

"I think so, either that or its yours that you nibble on as a midnight snack" Santana says.

"I think we will go with it being the dog's" I say before moving away from the door to give Santana some privacy.

* * *

><p>Brad comes into my room with Jasper running in after him, who then jumps on Santana.<p>

"Jeez" Santana says and I laugh. "You said he wouldn't even pay attention to me" Santana concludes before nervously patting Jasper's head.

"I guess I was wrong" I respond. "Anyway, that's my brother Brad, Brad this is Santana."

"I know who she is Brittany, we go to the same school" he says cheekily. It wouldn't be completely outrageous to say that Brad and I don't get on, we used to as kids but ever since he started high school he's hated me, I think it is because he doesn't want to be associated with a nerd, in case he gets mistaken as one himself. "What's up Santana?" Brad asks.

"Nothing" Santana replies.

"I saw you doing your cheerleading thing the other day, you're very athletic" Brad tells Santana. If I am not mistaken, I think my brother is gearing up to hit on Santana. "You're totally the best one there."

"Thanks" Santana says before pulling out her phone and playing with it.

"So did you want something?" I ask my brother because if I remember correctly he seemed to just walk right in here, I didn't exactly invite him.

"For you to jump off a cliff" Brad answers smirking at me, however I do not see the funny side.

"Why are you in my room?" I ask annoyed.

"No reason really" Brad says walking towards the door. "So Santana" Brad starts and Santana looks at him. "If you're not too busy, maybe we could catch a movie or something sometime."

"Are you asking me out?" Santana asks Brad.

He smiles arrogantly at her before replying "Yeah, so how about it?"

Santana laughs "No way" Santana says through her laugh "There are so many reasons why I would never go out with you" Santana says before calming her laugher. "You must be like twelve or something, so you are way too young."

"Fifteen actually" Brad defends himself.

"Still too young" Santana says. "Plus you basically just asked the mother of your niece/nephew out on a date, to me that would be wrong" Santana frowns before standing up in front of Brad. "I also would never date a human being as vile as you, I've done some pretty mean stuff in my time but you telling Brittany you wished she would jump off a cliff is too far." I know I shouldn't smile but I can't help it, Santana just stuck up for me and I can't help how good that makes me feel.

"Whatever, I wasn't serious" Brad says. "I would be stupid to go near you when you clearly have a thing for ugly nerds. I'm not after my sisters castoffs." Brad then leaves the room to which I am glad.

"How the heck did two people as nice as your parents produce a bastard like that?" Santana says and I shrug. "Don't let what he says, get to you" Santana says squeezing my hand comfortingly.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

All throughout dinner, that little shit Brad has been getting on my nerves. It's like every two seconds he is making a fool of Brittany or making snide remarks; I am getting quite pissed off now.

"So what possessed you to sleep with her?" brad says pointing at Brittany.

"Her?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, the biggest nerd in school" Brad replies. "Brittany Ugly Pierce."

"I dare you to say that again you little punk" I reply.

"Chill out" Brad says raising his hands. "But seriously, were you like dared to have sex with her?" Brad scrunches his face. "Surely you didn't do it willingly, why would anyone want to sleep with her."

"Ok, that's it" I say throwing my napkin to the table and standing up. "Get up" I demand.

"What?" Brad asks looking confused.

"You either apologise to Brittany right now" I seethe. "Or you stand up and whine like the immature little shit you are when I break both your legs" I say. "Your choice man."

Before Brad can say anything Susan and Bryan walk back in with dessert and more drinks.

"I'm waiting" I say annoyed.

"Is everything ok?" Bryan asks and I shake my head.

"Not really" I reply. "I don't want to be cheeky but your son is dreadfully disrespectful of Brittany."

"What happened you pair?" Susan asks while looking between both of her children.

"Nothing" Brittany replies quietly.

"Nothing?" I say stunned. "Brittany, you're not going to let him get away with this." I tell her before looking at Brad. "Have you made your decision?"

"I'm sorry Brittany" he says.

"That was slightly pathetic but it's a start I guess" I say.

"Can we eat dessert now?" Brittany asks and her mom nods.

"Next time I won't let you off so easily" I say to Brad.

"Yeah, like you haven't done worse" Brad says. "You're such a hypocrite."

"I know I haven't treated Brittany well in the past but I am trying to make it up to her" I defend myself. "You're her brother, you're supposed to love her not hurt her."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

20 week scan

Waiting room

"There's an article here on how couples shouldn't let pregnancy take over their lives" I tell Santana. "It says that you should cherish that bond you have with your partner and strengthen your relationship to prevent it from being harmed."

"Right" Santana says. "I actually read something once, it said that once a couple have a baby they no longer have sex, unless it was to have another baby."

"I think that is a load of rubbish" I say.

"I agree but I think having a child does put a strain on a relationship" Santana says. "We are not even in a relationship yet we had our struggles."

"I think it is different for people who are not together" I reply.

"You don't think our baby will be disadvantaged since we are not together, do you?" Santana asks.

"Of course not, if anything it will be advantaged" I say and Santana laughs slightly. "It will have two homes, two parents who love it. The baby will have everything that other babies have and more."

"Can I ask a weird question Brittany?"

"Always" I reply.

"You know when you get older and get married and have more kids" Santana starts before looking at me. "Do you think our baby will be upset that the rest of your kids got to live with both their parents and were full siblings and he/she didn't get that?"

"Santana I am not sure if I will ever have more kids" I answer.

"Ok but hypothetically, what do you think?"

"To be honest, I don't know" I reply. "I would hope to god our baby won't feel like that but I don't know" I say honestly. "I'll never be in that position but sometimes kids realise that things are better off as they are."

"I guess" Santana says.

"Don't worry, ok" I say squeezing Santana's hand. "I promise to give this baby all he/she needs or wants. I will make sure it will never feel like it has missed out on something."

"Ok" Santana nods and I kiss her cheek.

"I remember when I was younger I would always dream about growing up and getting married and having kids" I say. "When you are so young and innocent you don't realise how complex things are."

"Yeah" Santana says. "I was the same, I used to dream about my wedding dress and how many kids I would have" Santana says smiling. "That sort of childhood dream disappears in high school though, when you realise life isn't all fairytales and prince charming."

"I always dreamed of having four kids" I say. "I never thought I would be having a baby this early in life though."

"I wanted four kids as well" Santana says. "I always wanted a big family but not as big as ten like my siblings and me."

"I think four is a good number, especially if you have twins" I say. "Twins run in my family you know."

"Brittany!" Santana shouts.

"What?" I am so confused as to why she just shouted.

"Could you not have told me twins run in your family before now?"

"Why" I ask, still confused. "Would it have mattered?"

"Uh-huh" she says. "What if this is twins?" Santana says pointing to her belly and now I get why this information should have come up before.

"Oops" I laugh nervously. "I don't think it would be twins, surely the sonographer would have told us at the first scan."

"Yeah but now I am panicked because twins run in my family too since I have two sets of twin siblings" Santana says. "If I get pregnant again then twins would be great but one baby is about all I could handle just now."

"I agree" I say. "I don't think it will be twins."

"I'm going to tell Quinn that I am pregnant" Santana says.

"You've been saying that for a while now" I reply.

"This time I mean it" Santana says. "I meant it the first time but after her suddenly becoming a little over friendly with me I decided to hold off."

"Has she tried to kiss you again?"

"Three times" Santana replies. "No offence to her but I do not see Quinn in a romantic way at all, sure in the past we've slept together but it would be too weird now."

"Y-you've slept with Q-Quinn?" I stutter out. Why am I stuttering?

"Yeah" Santana replies. "It was ages ago though and we were drunk, it only happened twice and both times it felt weird after."

"Good weird?" I ask. When did I suddenly become so interested in Santana's sex life?

"No, uncomfortable weird" she responds. "Quinn's hot and blondes are totally my type but as Quinn and my friendship progresses we become even closer in like a sisterly/best friend way" Santana says screwing her face up slightly. "I was young and drunk, I wouldn't sleep with her now."

"I see" I respond. "So do you always go for blondes?"

"Mostly" Santana answers. "I've kissed and slept with people with different hair colours but I feel more attracted to blondes, I don't know why."

"Right" I say.

"Have you got a type?" Santana asks.

"Not in particular" I answer. "I've never been in a relationship before or really been on a proper date so it's hard to tell."

"You know how you know for sure that you only like girls?" Santana asks and I nod. "How do you know that you don't like guys if you've never been with one?"

"I just don't feel attracted to guys, sure there are some hot guys but I don't feel the attraction with them that I do with girls" I reply. "When I kiss a guy, it doesn't feel right."

"You've kissed a guy?" Santana asks and I nod.

"Three" I reply.

"How many girls have you kissed?"

"I don't know really" I reply. "I've never had like a full on make out before but I've kissed some girls at parties and stuff."

"Oh, I see" Santana responds. "What age were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Thirteen."

"Really?" Santana says.

"Yeah but it was a little weird" I reply. "We sort of just stood there for a few minutes barely moving our lips" I answer. "That was back before people started the whole, she's a nerd thing."

"I can imagine, things were a lot easier before everyone started getting categorised" Santana says. "So these girls you've kissed, ever had a crush on them?"

"Just one" I answer. "Some of the kisses don't really count as proper kisses, they are either over within a few seconds or it was just a drunken kiss" I say. "I haven't actually had that many kisses."

"So did nothing happen with this girl you had a crush on?" Santana asks and I shake my head. "Nothing develop from it, not even a date."

"Nope" I respond.

"Would you have liked something to happen?" Santana asks and I nod in response. "Why did you not ask her then?"

"I don't think it would work" I say. "We are completely different people, it would never work out, plus I'm not even sure if she would see me in that way."

"You know what they say, if you don't ask, you won't get" Santana says.

"The circumstances weren't right either" I reply sadly. "Things got pretty complicated in my life."

"What do you mean?" Santana asks.

"I got you pregnant" I say and as soon as I say it we get called to go see the doctor so I get off my seat.

"Brittany, wait" I turn at Santana's words. "I know I haven't been the nicest person to you but if you really want to date someone then it's cool, we will still be able to bring the baby up together."

"Thanks" I say. I don't think Santana even realises I was talking about having a crush on her.

"Let's go do this" Santana says before walking away.

We walk into the hospital room and the doctor tells Santana to lie down on the bed, which she does.

"You're going to put that cold gel stuff on my belly aren't you?" Santana asks.

"I'm afraid so" the sonographer says, walking into the room.

"Make sure it is not as cold this time" Santana tells the sonographer. "It was so uncomfortable the last time."

"You know Santana, I have seen a really different side to you recently" I say, earning a frown from Santana.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you always had a tough exterior but it has come to my attention that you have a very soft interior" I say and Santana frowns at me again.

"Oh really" Santana says.

"Yeah" I say. "I mean you are scared of Jasper who is just an affectionate dog and now you are being wimpy because the gel is too cold."

"It is freezing Brittany" Santana states.

"Clearly you've never experienced a slushy facial then" I reply.

"I haven't" Santana says. "I doubt it is that bad."

"Oh do you?" I say. "Maybe we should test that theory then" I say smiling. "At school on Monday we will see how you like a nice icy facial."

"You're not going to seriously slushy me are you?" Santana asks and I nod with a smile on my face.

"Why not?"

"I am the mother of your child" she says. "You can't do that."

"Who says?" I ask. "I am the mother of your child but yet you still slushy me."

"I have not slushied you in weeks" Santana says defensively. "I have apologised profusely for when I did do it."

"I know and I accepted your apology" I say.

"Ok girls, are you ready" the sonographer asks and I nod.

"Just go easy with the gel, right" Santana says.

* * *

><p>"There we are, that's your baby" the sonographer tells us and immediately a tear runs down my face.<p>

"Oh my god" I say with a wide smile on my face.

"So it's healthy?" Santana asks. "The baby is ok?"

"Yes" the sonographer answers. "Everything is perfect, your baby is growing as it should. Mother and baby are just fine."

I grab Santana's hand and squeeze it. "I'm so excited" I tell Santana smiling.

Santana returns my smile "me too" she answers.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the sonographer asks and I look at Santana.

"Your choice" she tells me.

"Yeah" I say. "We would like to know."

"Ok" the sonographer says. "I am pleased to tell you that you are having a girl."

"A girl?" I say. "Santana we're having a girl" I say elated.

"I know, I heard" Santana says smiling before a tear runs down her face.

"We will give you a minute" the sonographer says before exiting the room with the doctor in tow.

"Hey" I say wiping Santana's tears. "It's ok" I tell her.

"I'm sorry" she says. "I'm not usually a crier but I just couldn't help it."

"Just let it out" I say squeezing Santana's hand again before she pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispers in my ear.

"What for?" I ask.

"Just..." Santana sighs. "Just, thank you" Santana says hugging me tighter. I kiss Santana's cheek and then suddenly we are kissing one another gently on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter up will be a flashback to prom night. Hope you liked the chapter. If you want to see anything particular happen in the story, let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favourites. This is a new chapter. The full chapter focuses on junior prom when Brittany and Santana hooked up.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Flashback, summer 2014<span>

Brittany's POV

I'm dancing on my own because my friends are either at the rest room or dancing with their date, when I hear someone say "Hey, what's up?" I turn around towards the voice and I realise that that someone is Santana Lopez, the hottest girl in school and the one I have been crushing on for a while now. She's the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school so for her to speak to me does make me a little surprised.

"Nothing" I say nervously, immediately I stop dancing.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asks with the brightest smile I've ever seen, how have I never noticed her smile before? I always thought she was beautiful but I have definitely never seen that smile before. Santana Lopez isn't exactly known for her cheery nature, she's famous for giving out death glares and making bitchy remarks.

"No thanks, I'm fine" I reply and she smiles again. Ok, now I just want to take a picture of that smile so I can look at it all day.

"Ok, cool" she says. "Want to dance instead?" I can never let an opportunity to dance pass so I decide to accept her offer.

"Yeah, sure" I say and Santana puts down her drink before leading me to the dance floor. We dance for a while together and I have to say, I feel very comfortable around her considering how she acts around me at school. Santana's the popular cheerleader and I'm a nerd and at McKinley high, those two do not match.

"You have really blue eyes" Santana observes before pulling me closer to her so we can dance closer for the slow song that just came on. "They're so pretty and sparkle in the light."

"Thanks" I say, blushing slightly. "Why are you not dancing with your date?" I ask out of curiosity because come on, if I was Santana Lopez I wouldn't dance with me over some attractive popular kid.

"They aren't as hot as you are" Santana says and I laugh, good one. "What?" she says.

"Good joke, but I'm serious" I say.

"As am I" Santana responds with a smile. "You're beautiful."

"I'm not going to…..like, get beat up by your date or something…am I?" I ask nervously and Santana laughs.

"Why would you think that?" Santana asks grinning.

"Because I am dancing with you and I don't want them to get angry that I am dancing with their date" I answer.

"Don't worry honey" she says smiling. "I will keep you perfectly safe." I'm not entirely sure what she means by that but I nod my head anyway, having a crush on this girl definitely makes me a bit of a pushover.

"Do you work out?" I ask. I know it was pretty random but believe it or not, I'm not overly keen on silence for too long plus I'm dancing with the girl so I may as well get to know her a little.

Santana laughs "The question was a little out of the blue but yes I do" she answers.

"From your appearance you look so thin but by the way you are holding me, I can tell you are quite strong" I say. If I were ever lucky enough to get married then I would definitely want to be married to someone like Santana, someone I know will be able to make me feel safe and secure.

"Was that a complement or an insult?" Santana asks with a smirk.

"Obviously it was an insult" I say and Santana smiles before frowning.

"Wait, what?"

I laugh "I'm joking, of course it was a complement" I answer and Santana smiles.

"So where's your date?" Santana asks. "Not that I care, I'm going to keep dancing with you anyway."

"I didn't actually come with a date" I reply.

"Someone stood you up?" Santana says shaking her head with a frown. "Tell me the fucker's name, I will teach him/her a lesson."

"I didn't get stood up" I reply. "I just never had a date in the first place, there was no one I wanted to ask so I just didn't bother."

"You can be my date" Santana says smiling and I laugh.

"You've already got a date."

"I had one but not anymore, I've found myself a new date" Santana says. "A hotter one."

I instantly blush, I hate that Santana has this effect on me because it clouds my view of reality. Instead of blushing I should be asking Santana why she's took such a sudden interest in me after she has teased me for so many years.

"You're cute when you blush" Santana says which results in me doing my utmost to ensure I don't blush again, I really got to try and change the subject here before I look like a tomato. A beet red face wouldn't exactly complement my purple dress now would it.

"Tell me something people don't know about you" I say and suddenly Santana pulls me super close.

"Dancing with really attractive, hot girls like you turns me on" she whispers sexily in my ear before pulling away with a smirk. "I also find intelligence really sexy and we all know you're pretty clever."

"Oh..." I say blushing, I couldn't muster up a reply because I was too shocked at what she said. I totally did not expect her to say that, I was waiting for something like I'm secretly obsessed with comics or I like video games or I hate cheerleading but only do it for the popularity. I honestly did not expect her to try and flirt with me.

"I'm surprised someone as attractive as you doesn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend" Santana says. "On the bright side though, that's a bonus for me because now I can spend the rest of the night with you."

When the song finishes Santana leads me over to the side of the room and we take a seat.

"So any plans for the rest of the night?" Santana asks me and I shake my head.

"Just going home, too late to do anything else" I reply. "I told my parents I would be back home after the conclusion of the party anyway."

"How would you like to come with me to an after party" she says. "It's our only junior prom, why let it end too early?"

"I don't know, I'm not really the party type" I say and Santana smiles.

"How about we just hang out then?" she asks and I think about it. "We can go to the party and if we don't like it then we can just bail, you can give your parents a call and say you will be later than first thought"

"Ok" I say. "Yeah, why not?" I say aloud. My mom has always wanted me to be a little more sociable because apparently I spend too much time with my head in a book and that isn't healthy.

"Cool" Santana says. "I thought we could head to the party straight after everything wraps up here but first I need to go up on stage, being a nominee for prom queen and all" Santana kisses my cheek before standing up "Wait here for me, ok." I nod at Santana to which she smiles at me then makes her way on stage. I remain where I am as the principal reads out each of the names of the nominees for king and queen.

"Hey"

I turn round and see Tina "Hey" I reply with a smile. "Are you having fun with your date?"

"I was until he left for the bathroom and then came back and made out with some blonde bimbo" Tina says.

"I'm sorry T" I say rubbing her back. "You were too good for him anyway."

"So how's your prom?" Tina asks.

"Ok" I respond.

"I spend like half an hour looking for you" she says before smirking at me. "Did you hook up with someone?"

"I didn't hook up with anyone" I answer. "I was with someone though" I say trying to conceal the smile that wants to emerge across my face.

"Tell me the details" Tina says grinning.

"There isn't much to tell" I say. "We danced and chatted for a bit" I say shrugging, trying to act nonchalant.

"There's something you're not telling me Brittany" Tina sing-songs.

"If you must know" I say turning to Tina. "She asked me to accompany her to an after party."

"You're going right?"

"I think so" I reply.

"You have to go" Tina says. "I haven't seen you look this happy in a while so maybe this girl is the one for you."

"Steady on" I say a little panicked. "We're just going to hang out and dance and stuff, it isn't like a date or anything."

"Fair enough but you never know, maybe after tonight you might find you want to ask her out on a date" Tina says shrugging her shoulders. "I'm heading home after this so I want all the details on Monday, you understand?"

"Yeah" I say and Tina hugs me before standing up. "If you want to come to the party, I'm sure it would be ok."

Tina smiles "No it's cool, but thanks" she says hugging me again. "See you on Monday when we go to the cinema." I wave at Tina and then she disappears. Maybe after tonight I could ask Santana to hang out again, I mean we do have the full summer holidays ahead of us.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Santana says and I nod.<p>

"So how does it feel to be prom queen?"

"No different to how it felt when I wasn't queen" Santana answers. "I couldn't care less if I won or not, I just like annoying my fellow cheerio's by making them think I care."

"So I won't find you ditching me for the prom king at this after party then?"

"As if" Santana says. "There's no way I would ditch someone as gorgeous as you for some horny teenage boy." Santana looks at me "I'm all yours tonight, don't worry about that." I smile at Santana but yet it feels so surreal, I've had a crush on her for a while but she never paid any attention to me but now all of a sudden she's paying nothing but attention to me.

* * *

><p>"Some people are playing spin the bottle, want to join in?" Santana asks but I shake my head.<p>

"Not really" I reply. "It's not really my thing but you go play if you want."

"Nah, its fine" she says waving it off. "I didn't want to either, I just thought I would ask you."

"So…" I say, not really sure what else to say.

"I can tell this isn't really your thing" Santana says. "How about we grab some liquor from here and head back to my house to hang out" Santana says looking at me. "Just the two of us, we can chat or watch a movie."

"Ok" I reply.

"Just say if you would prefer me to walk you home instead because I would be cool with that too" Santana says. "I respect that you maybe don't like the things I do, I mean I never even asked if you drink alcohol."

"I want to hang out with you" I reply quickly, almost too quickly. Jeez, I don't want to act like I'm desperate.

"Ok then" Santana says smiling before leading me to the kitchen. "We will take some beers and a bottle of vodka, is that ok?" Santana asks and I nod. I've never drank much before so I don't really have much preference when it comes to alcohol. "I only live one street over so we should manage to walk, unless you want me to call a cab."

"Walking's fine" I reply with a smile.

* * *

><p>We reach Santana's front door but before we go in, Santana stops me. "We need to be really quiet so as we don't wake anyone up" Santana says and I nod. "Cool" she says before leading me quietly inside before we head up to her bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable, I am just going down to the kitchen to get us some snacks." I nod at Santana before she leaves the room. I quickly check the time on my watch and realise it is quarter to one so I decide to text my mom to tell her I am staying at Tina's, Santana said I can stay over tonight since it will probably be too late to go home after we hangout. I decide not to tell my mom I am staying at Santana because A- she probably hasn't ever heard of a Santana or B- if she has heard of Santana, it probably wouldn't be for good reasons.<p>

Just as I place my phone on Santana's desk she walks in with hundreds of food. "Wow, you're certainly hungry" I say with a smile.

"Ha-ha" Santana replies. "But when I was in the kitchen an idea popped into my head; we should totally play that game where one person is blind folded and the other gives them a mystery piece of food and the blind person has to guess what it was."

"Ok, we can play" I say. "One thing though, can we rule out mustard because it makes me feel really sick?"

"Sure" Santana replies setting the food down. "I don't like mustard either."

* * *

><p>After drinking a few beers and some vodka we decide to give the alcohol a break for a bit. "Ok, your turn" I say to Santana before placing the scarf round her eyes. "Can you see me?" I ask to make sure she can't see through the scarf.<p>

"No Brittany, I can't" she answers. "Just like I couldn't see you when you fed me a teaspoon of ketchup, rubbed a potato chip on my lips and made me taste beer and vodka mixed together."

"Ok" I say before taking a teaspoon of jam and placing a tiny bit of salt on it and then holding it in front of Santana's lips. "Ok, open your mouth" I say, to which Santana obliges. As soon as she tastes what's on the spoon she spits it out and whips the scarf off.

"What the fuck is that?" Santana says, sticking her tongue out and wiping it with a tissue.

"What do you think it was?" I ask with a mischievous grin on my face.

"I don't know but it was as sure as hell disgusting" Santana says screwing her face up.

I decide to put her out of her misery and tell her what it was "It was strawberry jam with a pinch of salt."

"Aw man, it was terrible" Santana says.

"Sorry" I apologise.

"Your turn now" Santana says smirking. Now I know this is going to be disgusting, there's no way I would get away with giving her something extremely bad that easily. Santana wraps the scarf around my eyes. "Are you ready?" she asks and I put my thump up and nod. "Ok, here we go." What I taste in my mouth was actually really good, it was fruity.

"That was good" I say. "What was that?"

"Orange and ginger conserve" Santana replies. "My brother is like obsessed with it."

"It was tasty" I say, licking my lips which causes Santana to laugh at me.

* * *

><p>"Ok, let's make this game more interesting" Santana says smiling.<p>

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, every time one of us fails to correctly identify the foodstuff we have to take a shot" Santana answers.

"We don't have shots though" I say.

"We will just use vodka and mix it with beer" Santana says. "We will only make them small glasses so we don't get too drunk."

"Ok then, why not?" I reply. I don't usually drink much alcohol at all but I am having so much fun with Santana then I'm sure one night won't hurt, I mean I don't suppose anything bad will happen tonight.

"Cool" Santana says, preparing some glasses of beer and vodka mix using some plastic cups she had in her room. I don't bother to ask why she has a stack of plastic cups stored in her closet.

After I drank four cups of the alcohol mix and Santana drunk two, I suddenly gain the courage to become more daring. "How about we make this game even more interesting?" I say smirking.

"How much more interesting can it get?" Santana asks raising an eyebrow.

"How about we continue this game but instead of tasting the foodstuff via the spoon we use our lips?" I ask confidently. Either alcohol makes me more courageous or my crush on Santana has took over my mind.

"Brittany Pierce" Santana says smirking. "I think someone secretly just wants me to kiss them."

"Maybe I do" I say boldly.

"What happened to the normally shy girl?" Santana asks gently punching my shoulder and I just shrug. I have no idea where my sudden confidence has come from but I won't deny that I would love to kiss Santana. "Come and sit down next to me then" Santana says, patting the bed next to her so I do as I am told. As soon as I sit down Santana leans in towards me, which causes my heart to beat faster. I lean in towards Santana slowly, closing my eyes, prepared for our lips to connect…but it doesn't happen.

I open my eyes and see Santana smiling at me "What….?"

"I want to kiss you too babe but before we can do that we need to find a winner for this game" Santana says. "I'm afraid we are tied at the moment" Santana tells me shrugging.

* * *

><p>I don't know how it happened but suddenly I am lying on Santana's bed staring at the ceiling as she lies next to me, placing kisses all over my neck and across my jawline. One minute I am identifying the taste of toothpaste on Santana's lips during our game and now suddenly we are in this position. I feel a sense of fear going through my body but it's not because I am scared of Santana, it's because I am nervous of what Santana will think of me. Santana slowly moves her hand down to reach for my waist, occasionally squeezing my hip. This action makes me aware of my surrounding and I get freaked out so I try to pull away from Santana.<p>

"I n-need to tell you…..something" I manage to get out as Santana places sporadic kisses all over my neck.

"Uh-huh" the husky but sexy voice replies.

"I haven't….d-done….it before" I say, taking a big gulp of air.

"Done what?" she asks, momentarily halting her kisses to my neck.

"You know…..it" I reply quietly, almost whispering.

"Oh" Santana says after a few seconds. "Well that's ok, we don't need to do anything."

"No-no, I want to. I want you to be my first" I say, almost pathetically. See the thing is, I've had a crush on Santana from the moment I laid my eyes on her and if there's anyone in this world I would want to be my first then it's her.

"You don't need to say that Brittany" she says.

"I know but I genuinely do want this" I say. "Santana, I know we have never really talked until tonight but what I do know is that I trust you" I tell her sincerely. "And I want you to be my first because I trust you" I say and Santana looks shocked.

"You trust me?" she asks and I nod. "We barely know one another" she says.

"I know enough to know that I trust you" I reply because I do.

She swings her leg over my hips so she is straddling my waist. This is the closest I have ever came to anyone, never mind a girl. She wraps her arms round my neck and leans in and kisses me gently. As she kisses me again she intertwines her hands behind my neck so there is really no way of moving my head anymore, not that I want to randomly twist my head from side to side anyway.

It quickly becomes not so innocent when she moves her hands to take mine and places my hands on her butt. "Oh" I say, a little too loud if I'm honest, when she places my hands firmly on her butt. I didn't think I'd feel anything when I touched it, but boy did something shoot through me.

Santana's hands are locked around my neck again and she is kissing me passionately on the lips. Each time she takes my lip between hers, she sucks on it that bit longer. She seems particularly fond of my bottom lip for some reason and I don't really know why, it's just a lip. I try to keep up with her but she just seems to be getting faster and kissing me more passionately each time that sometimes I feel her teeth knock against mine.

It's not long before I feel Santana's tongue enter my mouth and boy, when her tongue enters do I feel something I have never felt before. I literally feel like I have just gone to heaven, Santana is slowly caressing the underside of my tongue with her own.

* * *

><p>I feel Santana move her hands to the back of my dress and start to pull the zip down slowly as she kisses me. Once the zip is successfully down she slowly removes the dress from my shoulders, exposing my bra. Crap, I've just realised I'm not even wearing my fancy bra, I'm just wearing some normal everyday comfortable one.<p>

She pulls me to my knees where she then bunches the dress up and pulls it off of me over my head. I am now kneeling on the bed in nothing but a bra and a pair of panties that don't even match. Just as I'm about to speak, Santana loosens her dress off and takes it off over her head and tosses it to the floor before pushing me back on the bed, signalling for me to lie down. She doesn't move for a few seconds, she just stays there kneeling on the bed while staring at me. Ok if I wasn't self-conscious before, I am now. She is looking me up and down and it's starting to make me feel embarrassed now, she's probably realised how unattractive I am.

"You have an amazing body do you know that?" she says to me while continuing to stare. I didn't expect her to say that whatsoever.

"Um…." I'm not sure how to respond. "I don't really like the way I look" I state.

"Are you kidding me, you have an amazing body?" she says with a smile. I appreciate the compliment but I really don't think I do look that good.

After a few moments she gently lies on top of me with one of my legs trapped between hers. Wait a second, did I just feel something damp on my leg? It takes me a second before I realise what I felt.

"Shit" I mutter aloud. I didn't mean to say it out loud but it came anyway.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks as she raises her head from where she was assaulting my neck with kisses.

"Uh….nothing" I say. Santana just shrugged and went back to kissing my neck. I can't believe I actually made Santana Lopez wet. I mean she did say I turned her on but I thought that was all talk, I didn't realise she would actually be wet because of me.

"Can I take this off?" I hear Santana ask as she starts to slide her hands under my bra. I nod my head quickly and stay still as Santana removes the item, I feel extremely self-conscious but it subsides when Santana kisses me gently on the lips. "You're beautiful, there's no need to feel shy" Santana tells me, kissing my cheek this time.

Before I know it, the heat of the moment takes over us and I am short of breath as I kiss Santana languidly, breathing deeply. Words cannot describe how good Santana just made me feel, I've never experienced anything like that before. I have to admit, I think losing my virginity to Santana was the best decision I ever made. The crush I have on this gorgeous Latina has just increased tenfold.

"Oh my god" Santana moans loudly, rolling off of me. "Are you sure that was your first time?"

"Yes, why would I lie?" I ask defensively, a little too defensively I think because suddenly Santana is looking straight at me.

"I didn't mean you were lying" she says with a bright smile. "I just meant you were so good."

"Oh" I say, feeling a little embarrassed. "Did you really think I was ok?"

"Yeah!" Santana says as if it's obvious. "Couldn't you tell?" Santana asks, pecking me on the lips. "I think we should get some sleep, you look tired" Santana observes while stroking my cheek. "You are incredibly beautiful Brittany, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise" Santana tells me honestly with a kiss to my cheek before sleep takes over us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope the chapter was ok. The next chapter will be back in the present time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Brittany's POV

"Thank you" she whispers in my ear.

"What for?" I ask.

"Just..." Santana sighs. "Just, thank you" Santana says hugging me tighter. I kiss Santana's cheek and then suddenly we are kissing one another gently on the lips. The kiss becomes more heated and the next thing I know Santana slips her tongue into my mouth.

As soon as I feel her tongue graze my own, my mind flips back to that night, the night that changed everything.

_As Santana licks the underside of my tongue, I try to control the moan threatening to escape from my mouth but I can't. When she moves to gently lick the tip of my tongue I involuntary release a whimper. All I can think about is that Santana Lopez, my biggest crush, is kissing me and I don't want her to stop._

I get broken out of my flashback when Santana pushes me away slightly. I give her a weird look as if to say 'why did you push me away?' but seconds later I get my answer when the doctor comes in, I guess she heard him coming. "Ok girls, I just need to do a few quick checks and then you will be free to go" the doctor tells us with a smile and I nod.

Ten minutes later we are both standing at the reception desk while the doctor goes over what happens next.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for driving us to the scan" Santana says as I pull into her driveway.<p>

"No problem" I respond. "So do you have plans for the weekend?"

"Yeah" Santana says. "My aunt is coming for the weekend. She lives in London so we don't see her all that often" Santana tells me. "To be honest I think she only visits because she feels guilty that her brother and my mom decided to relocate to another country."

"Right" I say. "So will we just see each other on Monday then?"

"Yeah because I doubt I will have much spare time between my aunt and school work" Santana answers.

"Ok" I say. "I was going to start on sorting the baby stuff at my house next weekend because my parents and brother will be away so I will have the house to myself."

"Cool" Santana says. "So see you Monday?"

"See you Monday."

We both remain seated in the car, neither of us moving or speaking for several minutes until Santana breaks the silence.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"About that kiss…"

"You don't need to say anything, Santana."

"I feel like I should explain myself" Santana says and I turn to look at her. "The moment just took over my emotions, I just wanted to thank you and I guess my brain assumed kissing you was the right way to go about it."

"You don't need to explain why you did it" I say smiling at Santana. "I mean, I did kiss you back so I am partially to blame as well."

"Shall we just forget it happened?" Santana asks.

"Sure" I reply but I'm not sure I will be able to forget about it. Every time Santana kisses me or touches me I get this excited feeling inside my body where my heart races or I get butterflies in my stomach.

"Ok, well I better go" Santana says kissing my cheek. "Have a good weekend."

"You too" I reply. "See you at school on Monday." After I finish speaking Santana leaves the car and I watch her go inside before I back out of the driveway and make my way home.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

As soon as I walk through the door Macy, my three year old sister comes charging at me. "Hey darling" I say hugging Macy.

"Your friend is here, the blonde girl" she says before adding. "Not the really nice one but the nasty one."

"Who?" I ask confused before Marc, my fifteen year old brother appears.

"Quinn's here" Marc says and I nod. "She's in the living room."

"Right" I say before going into the living room.

"There she is my best friend, the walkabout" Quinn says laughing. "Where did u go? We normally get lunch together on Fridays" Quinn asks.

"Sorry, I had to meet someone" I apologise.

"Who?" Quinn asks raising her eyebrow. "Was it a guy?" I shake my head no. "A girl?"

"Does it really matter?" I say. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I wondered if you fancied a party tonight" Quinn says. "You know the basketball captain with the long hair?" I shake my head. "He's a senior, sits behind you in math."

"Oh him" I say. "What about him?"

"It's his party" Quinn says. "He's having it at his dad's house. It this massive wooden type mansion, it has a swimming pool and everything."

"Right" I say.

"Do you fancy going?" Quinn says smiling. "We can get ready and head over there together. Just like we always do."

"I'm not really in a party mood to be honest" I say and Quinn pouts. "Just because you are pouting doesn't mean I will change my mind" I say. "Pouts don't work on me" I say truthfully. Although it should be noted that I have found myself giving in to Brittany's pouts a couple of times over the past few weeks.

"Come on" Quinn says. "You have not been to a party in ages" Quinn whines. "We're the most popular girls in school, well you are, and I am just popular because I'm your best friend" Quinn tugs on my arm. "You have to come, it is pivotal for our social status."

"I admit I haven't attended many parties of late" I say. "But going to one full of horny drunken teenage boys is not my idea of fun."

"It has never stopped you before" Quinn says with a little attitude. "All parties have drunk horny boys at them."

"I'm not going" I state.

"I don't know what is up with you lately but you have been acting incredibly weird" Quinn says and I internally laugh. Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black because correct me if I am wrong but Quinn has been acting really strange lately. "You won't go to parties anymore, you never seem to be drunk anymore and you keep disappearing."

I sigh. "Quinn if I tell you something, will you promise not to repeat it?"

"Of course" Quinn shifts closer to me. "You're my best friend, you have my word."

"There is a reason for my strange behaviour" I say and Quinn squeezes my hand, urging me to continue. "I'm pregnant."

"Ok wow, I did not expect that" Quinn says, laughing nervously.

"I had my twenty week scan today" I say. "I wasn't going to keep the baby initially but I changed my mind and I am positive I have made the correct decision second time around."

"So who knocked you up?" Quinn asks and I sway on whether to tell her or not. "I won't tell anyone or say anything to them, you can tell me" she says so I nod.

"Ok, it was Brittany" I say and Quinn looks confused.

"Who?" she asks.

"Brittany Pierce" I say and she still looks lost. "Long straight Blonde hair, normally tied up. Wears glasses and usually a lot of sweaters."

"Hold up, the chief nerd. Four eyes Pierce" Quinn says and I am fuming.

"Don't you dare call her that" I spit. "Brittany is a girl, like you and I. you do not single her out in such a nasty way" I say angrily and Quinn laughs.

"Wow, touched a nerve did I?" she asks and I glare. "I see someone has a crush" she says laughing.

"I do not have a crush on her" I say. "I am sticking up for her because she is my friend. I know it's a bit hypocritical of me because I used to bully her but I refuse to let anyone else continue doing it" I say.

"What's she like in bed?" Quinn asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"How very mature Q but there's the door, I suggest you use it if you are going to be such an ass" I say and Quinn holds her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I won't say anything like that again" she says.

"You better not" I reply.

"So what did coach Sylvester say?" Quinn asks.

"Not much" I reply.

"You haven't told her, have you?"

"I have" I reply.

"Santana if you had told Sue she would have said a lot more than 'nothing much', don't you think?"

"Ok so I haven't told her yet" I say. "I will do it tomorrow though" I say before nervously adding "I'm not going to get kicked off the squad right, she may just take me out of some of the energetic routines."

"With coach Sylvester, anything is possible" Quinn says, not the reply I was hoping for.

"Hey Q can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she says smiling.

"You know how a few weeks ago we watched a movie at my house?" I say to which Quinn laughs.

"Yeah we've done that numerous times" Quinn says.

"I mean that day when you…eh…..you sorta like…came on to me" I say and suddenly embarrassment takes over Quinn's features. "And then a few times after then you tried to kiss me."

"Santana I…."

"Look Quinn, I understand in the past we have had some more than what you would consider friendly encounters but I'm not in that place" I say. "I see you as my best friend, anything more than that feels weird to me."

"Santana, I agree" Quinn says.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Santana I didn't mean to weird you out" Quinn says. "We were both single and recently I felt quite lonely so I just wanted to experiment, to see if we could be more than friends."

"Could you not have like asked me instead of making me feel uncomfortable?"

"I am sorry, I was getting fed up with guys chatting me up because they think I am easy" Quinn says. "I just wanted to try something different because you read so many magazine article about best friends realising that they are the one for each other after all."

"No offence but I would never think we would end up like that" I say.

"That's what the articles say" Quinn replies. "Anyway, I realised after you kept rejecting me that deep down I honestly didn't have feelings for you at all, beyond friendship."

"So we're ok now?" I ask. "We can go back to how we were before this whole incident?"

"Absolutely" Quinn responds. "So are you and the nerd an item then?"

"I meant it when I said be nice" I tell Quinn. "To answer your question though, then no Brittany and I are not together like I mentioned earlier when I said we were just friends."

"So is Brittany involved with the baby even though you two are not together?"

"Oh yeah" I say enthusiastically. "Brittany's been great, any time I panic she is always there to help" I say. "I know I didn't plan on getting pregnant in high school but if I did then I would have definitely picked someone like her to raise a baby with."

"Are you sure you're not together?"

"No Quinn, we're friends" I tell Quinn and if I am being honest there's a part of me that thinks why are Brittany and I not together but then a bigger part of me says because it wouldn't work out.

* * *

><p>Monday at school<p>

Brittany's POV

"How are you feeling?" I ask nervously.

"Ok" Santana replies. "At least we know the sex of the baby now."

"Yeah" I say with a smile. "I am really excited, all I want to do is go shopping for her and buy her lots of stuff."

"I can't wait to buy her all those cute little baby outfits" Santana says smiling and I can help the butterflies I get in my tummy. Santana wasn't exactly smiling directly at me but it still gave me butterflies. I think our little girl is going to be the envy of all the other kids when she turns up at school with Santana as her mom. "Earth to Brittany."

"Sorry…..what?" I say and Santana laughs at me.

"What is with you this morning?" Santana asks and I frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were acting all nervous when I first approached you and now you keep daydreaming."

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night so it is making me weird today" I say and Santana chuckles. "So how was your weekend?"

"Ok" Santana says. "I'm glad it is over with now though." I nod at Santana's response. "Did you do much over the weekend?"

"Not really, just studied for my chemistry test and researched topics for an assignment I have in biology."

"Oh you had a real riot this weekend" Santana says laughing but I don't see the funny side.

"I like to study, get over it" I reply defensively.

"Wow ok, someone's cranky this morning" Santana says and I frown. "Anyone would think you were pregnant instead of me."

"I'm just tired so I really don't need you making a fool of me" I reply.

"I wasn't making a fool of you, I was only having a joke" Santana says. "Let's go to the bathroom."

"I'm ok, I don't need" I say and Santana laughs.

"I meant so we can talk in private and not the middle of the corridor" Santana says.

"Oh" I say before Santana leads me into the empty bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Come for me baby" Santana whispers in my ear sexily and that's all it takes for me to cum inside her, our centres connected tightly together and Santana's lips placing delicate kisses on my neck._

"Brittany" I hear breaking me out of my memory. "Are you ok? You're daydreaming again" my mom says as we eat breakfast. It's finally the weekend again which I am so excited about for two reasons; one: I am home alone and two: I am going to set up the baby's room. All I seem to think about at the moment is either the baby or Santana, sometimes them both combined.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Jade wolf whistles at me as I walk into the kitchen. "Someone's all dressed up" Jade says with a smile. "Are you going on a date?"

"No" I say. "And I'm not dressed up that much."

"Honey, come on" Jade says and I frown. "You're wearing a figure hugging dress that finishes way above the knee and you have a face full of makeup."

"I am pregnant Jade so if I feel like I need to smarten myself up a bit to make me feel better, then I am entitled to do so" I answer. "I don't want to feel like a fat old woman when I am still in my teens."

"I am not saying you can't dress up, I think you look good" Jade says. "I was merely pointing out that you don't need to lie, I'm not going to judge you or anything."

"Ok" I say with a nod.

"So where are you going if it isn't a date?" Jade asks.

"I am going over to Brittany's house" I say. "She mentioned last week that since her parents and brother were away for the weekend then she was going to try and sort the baby's room so I thought I would lend a hand."

"In that dress and heels" Jade asks smugly. "Not to state the obvious or anything honey but I don't think you will get much done in that dress if you need to help build a crib or something."

I sigh "I'm leaving, I refuse to talk to you when you are acting so smug and arrogant" I say heading towards the back door. "I don't know when I will be home but don't expect me back for dinner" I say opening the door and heading out before popping my head back in the door. "Have you got the siblings covered today or do I need to be back to help?"

"No its fine" Jade says smiling. "Mario, Jason and Marc are taking them out for the day so you can be out as late as you want, within reason obviously."

"Ok cool" I say waving and finally leaving the house. It was an awkward walk to Brittany's house, every three seconds I had to pull my dress down my legs a little, I think it is needless to say that this dress is far too short because it is plainly obvious. I only put it on so I looked sexier. After that kiss with Brittany during the scan, things have changed. I don't know if it is because I haven't had sex in forever or what but recently I've experienced very erotic thoughts about Brittany. Brittany sees me as being the girl who is carrying her child, which I know I am, but I am also a sexy Latina who could show anyone a good time and Brittany needs to know that. I am pretty certain had Brittany not got me pregnant, she and I would have hooked up a heck of a lot more. She's a gorgeous girl but unfortunately the pregnancy took over all my thoughts and made me forget how much fun Brittany and I had. Without a shadow of a doubt Brittany's probably the best I've ever had and it was her first time. that just proves how awesome she is. I know for sure when I lost my virginity I wasn't great in bed so kudos to Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I look out my bedroom window and see Santana walking up my driveway. I can't tear my eyes away from her, she's all dressed up, Santana always looks good but today, something's different about her and I have a feeling I am not going to be able to stop staring at her. The doorbell rings so I run down the stairs, quickly giving myself a pep talk in the mirror in the hallway.

"Just be cool" I tell myself. "Don't act like there is something different about her" I say "And for heaven's sake, do not drool." I open the front door and Santana smiles at me.

"Morning" she says.

"M-morning" I stutter out. Jeez Brittany, you're acting weird already and she isn't even through the door.

"Can I come in?" she asks but walks in anyway. "I know we didn't plan to meet up or anything but I remembered you said something about planning stuff for the baby so I thought I would come and help." I stare at Santana's boobs, I think she asked a question but I am not positive on that. "Brittany?" Santana says laughing. Ok then, she did ask me a question.

"Sorry, what?"

"Is it ok if I am here to help plan the baby stuff, if you are still doing it?"

"Yeah of course" I say. Ok Brittany act cool and for goodness sake, act normal.

"Ok, so what are we doing?"

"Well I was going to build some of the furniture and maybe pick a colour for the room" I tell Santana.

"About the colour, we are not painting it pink are we?" Santana asks.

"I don't know" I say. "Do you have another colour in mind?"

"I was thinking lavender" Santana says.

"It's a possibility, I was thinking pink or yellow" I reply.

"I just think pink is a bit common" Santana says. "Yellow is an option though."

"Yellow or lavender then?"

"Yeah" Santana answers.

"Would you like me to find you some sweatpants and a t-shirt?" I ask Santana but she frowns.

"Why?" Santana asks.

"I just figured they would be more comfortable for you than that dress" I say.

"This dress is extremely comfortable" Santana says and I nod. The way she keeps pulling at it looks like it is uncomfortable but if she says she is fine then I guess she is. She knows best.

"I thought we could build the crib but I don't want you lifting anything heavy so how about I build the crib and you organise the other stuff" I tell Santana.

"Sure" Santana says. "What other stuff?"

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Ok this plan is really not working, either that or I am totally unattractive in this dress. I've tried everything I can to try and seduce Brittany but nothing's working. I've kissed her on the cheek, I've held her hand, I flirted with her, I leant in towards her just enough for her to get a good view of my cleavage. The only thing I haven't done is strip naked.

I'm getting fed up with hinting so I eventually go in for the kill and kiss Brittany but unfortunately as soon as my lips connect with hers, she pushes me away. "Santana…"

"What?" I ask.

"I can't kiss you" she says. "It wouldn't be right."

"It's because I am fat isn't it?" I say. "I never thought you were like this Brittany. I never pegged you as being shallow."

"I think you should leave" Brittany says.

"Excuse me" I reply.

"If you are going to judge me like that then I would prefer you didn't do it to me in my own home" Brittany says.

"Fine" I say. Neither of us speaking or moving for the next few minutes until Brittany breaks the silence.

"I'm not shallow" Brittany says. "I see everyone as equals no matter of their size, shape or race" Brittany frowns at me. "Just because I don't want to kiss you doesn't mean it's because you're pregnant."

"I'm sorry" I say. "But I've been throwing myself at you all day and it's like you don't even notice me."

"Why?" Brittany asks.

"I'm fed up of you viewing me as the girl carrying your child" Brittany frowns at me so I continue. "I want to be noticed as not only the pregnant girl carrying your child but Santana, one of the hottest girls in school." Brittany suddenly laughs at me. "What?"

"Santana I know you are one of the hottest girls in school" Brittany says. "Not only because people brand you as that but because my opinion of you is that you are the hottest girl in school."

"If you find me hot then why are we talking about this and not doing something about it?"

"Because it would complicate things and believe me, everything already feels complex as it is" Brittany says.

"We don't need to complicate things" I say. "We are going to be in each other's lives for good because of the baby so it's not like I am going to suddenly desert you or something."

"You really don't get it Santana, do you?" Brittany scoffs.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Sex is a big deal for me, especially since I got you pregnant the first time I slept with someone" Brittany says.

"I understand that but it's not like you can get me pregnant again" I respond. "We've done it before so what would be the harm in doing it again?"

"I'm not as confident as you are Santana" Brittany tells me. "We were drunk the last time so it didn't make feel as self-conscious about myself."

"We weren't that drunk" I reply. "I was definitely more sober than drunk" I say. "But if you don't want to do it then we don't have too, I just wanted you to see me as someone more than a machine to look after our baby."

"I don't see you like that at all" Brittany says. "I see you as Santana Lopez, the really attractive, kind and funny person who also happens to be carrying my baby" Brittany smiles. "You are always going to be more than just a pregnant high school student to me."

* * *

><p>"I have waited so long to do this again" I tell Brittany as I try to regain my breath. "I just want you so bad, you're more amazing than anyone I've ever slept with in the past" I say. When did I become so honest?<p>

It doesn't feel like just a hook-up, it feels like we are sharing a passionate bond. She places delicate kisses on my lips and face and they make me shiver but in a good way. The way her hands gently trace patterns along my stomach when she kisses me makes me smile. It's as if she is making sure the baby is safe while she looks after me.

I feel Brittany's right hand slowly slide down my stomach before it reaches my thigh where she then pushes my dress up ever so slightly. I am desperate for Brittany to remove my dress so I can feel her hand on my bare skin. It's like she read my mind because the next thing I know Brittany stops kissing me and pulls my dress over my head. The dress was a little clingy but she managed to get rid of the garment before kissing me again. I lay against the pillows as Brittany kisses me even firmer. I kiss back with as much vigour as Brittany just before I feel Brittany's velvety soft tongue graze against mine.

We kiss for a while, our tongues dancing together as we both moan each time our tongues touch. Brittany pulls away from me and I whimper in annoyance that I can no longer feel her tongue which causes Brittany to chuckle and peck me on the lips before grabbing the hem of her top and pulling it over her head. I subconsciously lick my lips when I see Brittany's washboard abs and perfectly toned stomach not to mention her perfect looking breasts covered by her purple bra. She goes to take her pants off but I stop her.

"Let me do it" I tell her and she nods. I adjust my position on the bed and slowly lower her sweatpants before placing random kisses up and down her legs. The small noises Brittany releases from her mouth, causes the liquid to pool in the bottom of my stomach.

After our underwear is shed, Brittany pulls me onto her lap, our most intimate parts touching as I wrap my legs around her waist. I place my hands either side of Brittany's face, kissing her lips every now and then until we get lost in one another's eyes. I gaze deeply into the ocean blues I see in front of me before I can't take it any longer and have to be closer to the beautiful blonde in front of me.

I kiss Brittany with all the passion I can muster before latching my lips onto Brittany's neck, sucking and biting gently before reattaching my lips to Brittany's thin pink lips. Before I can process what is happening, I let out a loud moan as I feel Brittany's long, slim fingers connect with my most sensitive area. She slowly moves her fingers in and out before picking up the pace until I am screaming at the top of my lungs, begging her not to stop.

I feel my muscles clench around Brittany's fingers before Brittany slowly removes them as I feel myself letting go. Brittany places gentle kisses all over my face as she holds me tight until I feel my release subsiding. Words cannot describe how good Brittany makes me feel so I want to repay the favour as soon as possible.

I immediately begin to kiss my way down Brittany's neck until I reach her left breast where I teasingly lick around her nipple until she squirms then I take her nipple in my mouth and suck gently, flicking my tongue across it occasionally to gather more moans from the blonde. Just the sound of Brittany moaning makes me feel like coming all over again but I manage to prevent the approaching orgasm, deciding that this is Brittany's time not mine. After I feel like I have satisfied Brittany's left breast, I give her right breast the same treatment while squeezing her unattended to breast.

* * *

><p>I lap up all the juices that escape from Brittany as she rides out her orgasm. I love the sound of her screaming my name and moaning out in pleasure. Every time she moans makes me feel more confident and bold and I can honestly say, this won't be the only time we have sex tonight. I just can't keep my hands to myself and I don't think she can either.<p>

I lost count of the number of orgasms Brittany and I gave each other tonight. I loved the way that Brittany held me as I came down from my high. It was as if I was a piece of china and she was doing her best to ensure my fragility did not cause me to break. That is emotionally and physically. I regain my breath before turning to face Brittany. "Brittany you're…" she cuts me off by languidly kissing me on the side of the mouth.

"Let's lie down" Brittany tells me before pulling my tired body closer to hers. We lie revelling in one another's warmth before I feel my eyes start to close. I drift off to sleep with the last memory in my mind of Brittany kissing my nose and stomach before spooning me and placing her hands on my ever growing bump.

* * *

><p>I wake up slowly and feel an arm wrapped securely around my stomach and I can't help the smile that appears on my face. I feel so safe in Brittany's arms not to mention that it makes me feel like Brittany is going to protect the baby and me for the rest of our lives. I gently move Brittany's hand from my stomach to my mouth and I place light kisses upon her knuckles which inadvertently wakes her up.<p>

"What's going on…am I naked?" Brittany mumbles and I can't help laughing at the confused but cute expression she produces.

"Yeah" I say turning to face Brittany. "Do you remember last night?" I ask and Brittany frowns before a blush takes over her face. She obviously remembers what happened now.

"Oh" she smiles bashfully.

I kiss Brittany's lips to comfort her. "Morning."

"M-morning" Brittany says nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous" I tell Brittany. "Last night was just as amazing as the first time." I barely finish my sentence when I feel Brittany's lips on mine again. I waste no time in kissing her back as eagerly as she kisses me. After a few minutes of wandering hands and heated kisses, I pull back from Brittany. "Sorry" I say smiling. "I just need to get my breath back."

"Me too" Brittany replies. "How about I make us some breakfast, do you like scrambled eggs on toast?"

"Yeah, I love them" I say.

"Ok, well you stay here and relax and I will bring it to you in bed" Brittany says. "I need to practice looking after you and the baby" Brittany says before kissing me on the cheek then leaving the room.

I lie back against the pillows with a content sigh before I hear Brittany's phone ring. I take a glance at Brittany's phone and notice a preview of a text from someone saying 'Hey babe…' The preview is enough to make me curious so I open the text.

**Hey babe I enjoyed our date the other night, hope we can do it again sometime, had a blast, hope we can do it again, today. Call me. Joanne.**

A tear rolls down my face before I can catch it. I never thought I could feel hurt like this, I develop feelings for someone that I genuinely think I could like but she already has a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>I managed to make it through breakfast with Brittany, pretending nothing was wrong before we both got up and showered and dressed. I know I probably acted like a jealous idiot but when Brittany was in the shower, I deleted the text from that slut Joanne. I know it was wrong but I was just so angry at Brittany, she shouldn't have slept with me last night if she was seeing someone else.<p>

"I will drive you home" Brittany tells me and I nod. We spent the whole journey back to my house in silence. I didn't know what to say to Brittany, I thought last night was amazing but I honestly have no clue how Brittany feels. It felt like she liked and wanted it as much as I did but if she's already got a girlfriend then why did she do it? I want to ask Brittany who this Joanne chick is but it isn't my place even though I meddled by deleting the text. I told Brittany before our scan last week that we would still be able to raise the baby together if either one of us got into a relationship so I really shouldn't let it bother me, but unfortunately it does.

"There we go" Brittany says smiling. "Homeward bound."

"Thanks" I say unbuckling my safety belt. "So, see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah" Brittany nods.

I lean in and kiss Brittany gently on her lips "Bye" I say before stepping out the car. After Brittany reciprocates the goodbye I head inside to my house and spot Jade.

"Hey" Jade says smiling. "Someone didn't come home last night."

"Sorry, I slept over at Brittany's" I say sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jade asks concerned.

"Everything's messed up" I reply sitting down on the couch. "I had sex with Brittany."

"I know, you're swollen belly proves it" Jade says.

"I mean last night" I say to which Jade looks a little shocked. "We slept together and everything was fine, until this morning."

"What happed this morning?" Jade asks.

"Brittany went to make us some breakfast so I stayed in bed" I say before looking at Jade. "She received a text from some Joanne girl saying she enjoyed their date and are glad they made a promise to do it again and could they do it today" I finish.

"Oh" Jade says.

"I thought it meant something, I am not saying let's be girlfriends and move in" I say sighing. "I am carrying her child, I want her and I to at least be more than two friends who are having a kid."

"Has she mentioned dating anyone?"

"No, not at all" I say. "Jade she's different to anyone I've ever dated, why can't she see that?"

"I don't know honey" Jade replies.

"Both times we've slept together has meant something, it wasn't just some fumble."

"So you have feelings for her?" Jade asks.

"No I don't have…." I start off but then I realise, what's the point in lying again. "Actually yeah I do" I say. "I have got feelings for the girl who knocked me up. I don't need a serious a relationship that's not what this is about."

"What is it about then?" Jade asks. "If you are not looking for a relationship then it shouldn't bother you that Brittany is except maybe with someone else."

"Ok but surely it would have made more sense for her to try taking me on a date then she could decide if she wanted to be serious with someone" I say. "What's the point in starting from scratch with someone when she could just get to know me more?"

"Honey, I don't want to hurt your feelings but maybe Brittany doesn't want you and her to be anything more than friends" Jade tells me. "Maybe Brittany feels that you two will have a better parenting relationship if you are friends rather than something more."

"Bullshit" I spit.

"Calm down…." Jade says but I cut her off.

"You're my sister, you're supposed to take my side" I tell Jade angrily.

"Santana, I think you are over reacting. There isn't any sides to take, I am merely stating my opinion" Jade says. "Have you actually talked to Brittany about where you two stand?" Jade asks but I don't respond. "You have to talk to Brittany because when this baby comes you can be surrounded by all these unspoken feelings because the baby will end up sensing something's wrong."

"Fine" I say. I know for a fact that it wasn't just sex to Brittany last night. She's not the type to sleep with someone for sex despite the fact that she has slept with me twice and nothing came out of it, apart from a baby obviously. I know for sure had I not got pregnant I would have definitely asked Brittany on a date and I am pretty sure she didn't plan on her first time being like a one night stand.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Hi sweetheart" my mom says when I walk in the front door. I guess dad, Brad and her must have got back when I was taking Santana home. "How was your weekend?"

"Good" I say smiling from ear to ear. "Really good."

"Why do you look so happy?" my dad asks.

"Santana and I were organising the baby's stuff so it got me excited" I say. It isn't just the baby that is making me smile, it's another girl as well.

I head up to my room to do some studying when my phone rings, indicating I have a text.

**Hey! I've got the house to myself tonight, come over around eight and maybe we can pick up where we left off ;) see you later sexy, Joanne.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Now that university is finished for Christmas then I'm hoping to upload more frequently. Anyway, here's the next chap.**

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Who the fuck is Joanne?" Brittany says aloud glaring at her phone. This isn't Santana using Joanne as a code name, is it? It isn't Santana's phone number but maybe she has another one or something. I decide to let it go for the moment so I can get some school work done and so I can look online for some baby clothes. Santana and I really need to get a move on and buy some before the baby comes and she has nothing to wear.

I spend the rest of the day studying and browsing the internet before having dinner with my parents and brother.

"So how's Santana getting on darling?" my mom asks me as we eat our roast beef.

"Yeah, she's fine" I reply, trying not to smile. Ever since last night I can't get Santana out of my head. Sometimes my thoughts are a little too graphic to be thinking about over dinner when I am in company.

"And is everything ok with our grandchild?" my dad chips in.

"The baby is fine as well" I say, chewing on a carrot.

"I hope you didn't break any rules we set this weekend while you were alone" my dad says.

"Of course I didn't" I reply. My parents are overall pretty relaxed people but when it comes to them leaving me alone in the house for longer than a day, they tend to set all these strict rules. Some are stupid like don't make a hot snack if you're tired in case you leave the cooker on or cause a fire. I mean come on, I am sixteen not a fruit loop.

"You're a good girl that's why we feel comfortable leaving you alone in the house" my mom says.

"Oh yeah, she is a real good girl isn't she because getting someone pregnant at sixteen is all the rage these days" Brad says. "All the good girls are doing it."

"Bradley" my dad scolds. "Stop making a fool out of your sister, you are doing it once too often these days and it isn't acceptable."

"Yeah, whatever" Brad replies.

"Your attitude needs sorting boy, not to mention your manners" my dad says glaring at his son.

"So any plans for after dinner?" my mom asks, presumably trying to change the subject.

"I don't know yet" I reply. Jeez can a girl not get a moment to eat her dinner in peace. I feel like we are playing twenty questions at dinner tonight.

"What about you Brad, any plans tonight?" my dad asks my brother.

"I don't know either" he replies.

"Are you not going to visit your girlfriend?" my mom asks and this gets my attention until I realise she is talking to Brad and not me. Wait, I didn't know Brad had a girlfriend.

"I told you before, I do not have a girlfriend" Brad says.

"Ok, son" my dad says.

"I'm way too young to commit to only one girl, I like to play the field" brad says before smirking. "Next on my list is the school's head cheerleader, that's after she has popped her sprog."

"I'm going to my room" I say sighing.

"Can't handle the fact that there's more chance of me getting together with Santana than you" Brad says. I don't reply I just leave the room and can vaguely here my parents giving him a row but I don't know what they are saying. I really don't understand why he is so nasty towards me. If he says one more derogatory thing about my baby then I will definitely react the next time. No one will ever get away with disrespecting my child or Santana for that matter.

* * *

><p>I make my way up the footpath leading to Santana's house. If I am being truly honest, I am actually a little nervous. Santana and I never really talked about what happened last night, I mean we had a nice breakfast together and then I took her home and she gave me a peck on the lips so I presume last night was pretty good for the both of us. Santana's been my crush for ages now and since we are having a baby together then maybe last night could be a sign of what's to come. I could be overthinking things but surely Santana wouldn't mess with my feelings, especially if she is pregnant and I am going to be around her for a long time.<p>

I reach up and nervously ring the doorbell to Santana's house, waiting a few seconds before the door swings open. As soon as I see Santana I smile but she doesn't look too pleased to see me. "Can I come in?" I ask. Santana nods while opening the door wider for me to enter. "Thanks" I say. Ok, now I feel even more nervous than before, I was expecting a bit of a happier welcome.

"So what's up?" Santana asks me.

"Not much, I-I just wanted to see you" I reply.

"You saw me earlier" Santana says shortly which makes me worried. I am beginning to think that text wasn't Santana at all, who the heck was it though.

"I know but I missed y…..the baby" I say, not wanting to come on too strong by declaring how much I missed Santana.

"Right" Santana says. I don't even want to bring up the text now, because it is looking more likely that it wasn't Santana. I just assumed since it said 'pick up where we left' and 'sexy' then it was Santana. The text seemed sorta suggestive and since Santana and I had sex I figured it must be her, except she was using a code name. Why would she use a code name though? Now that I think about it, it does seem weird but before last night, the last person I got close to or kissed was Santana at prom around five months ago so there really is no other person that it could be. "Brittany?"

"Sorry, what?" I say in response to Santana saying my name. I must have got lost in my own thoughts.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Santana asks folding her arms which I find incredibly rude. So the text probably wasn't from her but there is no need for her to give me such an attitude. I don't know if it is the pregnancy hormones or not but Santana changes like the weather. She was super nice to me all weekend but now she is acting like a complete bitch. Her whole demeanour has changed and certainly not for the better.

"Santana, have I done something wrong?" I ask because I have no other conclusion as to why Santana would suddenly send me bad vibes. I have obviously done something to upset her in some way. What I have done wrong is something I cannot even answer.

"I don't know" Santana replies.

What does she mean by she doesn't know. You either know if someone has upset you or not. I want to avoid an argument as best I can just now to prevent the baby from stress but I have a feeling Santana is in an argumentative mood. "You know if you regret last night then you can tell me" I say sadly. To me last night was one of the best nights of my life and it seemed like Santana really liked it too but she seems completely different just now. "Did I hurt you? Was I too rough? Did I do it wrong?" I rush out.

"Britt, you were amazing last night" I smile not only at the complement but the nickname too. Maybe I have got the wrong end of the stick here and Santana is not pissed at me at all.

"Then what's wrong?" I ask confused. "You don't seem as happy as you did yesterday" I observe.

"You lied to me" Santana says and I frown, when did I lie?

"When?"

"I know in the past I haven't exactly been an angel but we promised we would tell one another the truth" Santana says and I nod my head, I know we promised that. "We want our baby to learn about honesty but if we can't be honest ourselves then how are we supposed to teach that to a young child?"

"Santana, I haven't lied to you" I say. "I admit I have told a few fibs like how my celebrity crush is Taylor swift when it's actually Mila Kunis but I have never told a proper lie."

"Last night was mind blowing, it honestly was" Santana says. "Well it was, up until I found out that it was just a big game to you."

"A game" I say incredulously. "No Santana it was no game to me, it was real with real feelings." How on earth could it be a game to me? The reason why I never lost my virginity sooner or had a proper girlfriend was because it was extremely serious to me not a game.

"Just save it Brittany" Santana says annoyed. "I'm fed up with all these lies, you told me that you liked last night and that sex is a huge deal to you but in reality it is all a load of garbage."

"Excuse me" I say defensively. "Sex is a big deal for me that's the reason why I have only ever slept with the same person twice and with no one else."

"Is that another lie?" Santana says snidely.

"Of course not, I don't lie to you." I am mature enough to know that lying doesn't get you anywhere, it just gets you into even more trouble so why do it?

"Keep kidding yourself on babe" Santana says cheekily.

"I am so confused as to why you think I have lied" I say. "If you are going to accuse me of lying then can you actually tell me what you think I said that was a lie?" all I hear Santana saying is that I lied but her statement is superficial.

"Your girlfriend" Santana says.

That caught me by surprise because I don't have a girlfriend. I voice that to Santana. "I don't have a girlfriend" I state simply. "If anyone were to be considered my girlfriend then it would be you, you are the closest I've come to having a girlfriend" I admit truthfully. I by no means mean I want us to become girlfriends but if I were to be mistaken as having one then it would obviously be Santana, considering she's pregnant with my baby, she's the only person I've ever slept with and the last time I kissed someone that wasn't her must have been a good nine or ten months ago.

"How about the truth Brittany?" Santana says breaking me from my thoughts. "I know you are involved with someone and I know you cheated on them with me."

I can't help bursting into laugher at how wrong Santana is. "Santana, what are you talking about?" this whole thing is so absurd that I am seriously thinking it is all a big joke that we will be laughing at soon.

"Your girlfriend" she replies.

"I told you I don't ha….."

"Joanne" Santana says interrupting my sentence.

"Wait…you know Joanne?"

"Ha…..I knew you were lying" Santana shouts. "So now you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you and Joanne have been fucking" Santana says.

"Indeed we have not, I don't even know who Joanne is" I reply.

"Another lie, they just keep coming eh" Santana says. "When will they stop Brittany, because it better be before our daughter is born?"

"I am not lying" I say.

"Why can you not just tell the truth" Santana says sighing. "You and Joanne have probably been at it for months, I bet you only seduced me last night because Joanne wasn't available."

The tears start flowing from my eyes. How can Santana even think that of me? I would never do that to anyone, more importantly I would never ever intentionally do something to hurt Santana.

"Crying won't get you out of this one" Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe me?" I ask. "I slept with you because I wanted to" I say. "Because I feel attracted to you."

"Why would you want me when you have Joanne?" Santana asks. "I presume she isn't fat or has zits on her face due to the pregnancy hormones" Santana says and I go to interrupt but she continues to talk. "I bet you she is thin, with a toned physique and impeccable skin and the ability to have sex properly without an enlarged stomach getting in the way."

"I don't have Joanne" I almost shout. "Furthermore I don't know what she looks like but that doesn't matter because I wouldn't go near her" I add. "Did it never occur to you that maybe due to the fact that you have a swollen belly makes me find you even more attractive?" I ask. "You're beautiful to me Santana, even more beautiful because it is my child that you are carrying" I say with a sigh but Santana doesn't respond. "I admit there was a text on my phone from an unknown number from a Joanne but I honestly have no idea who it is" I say.

"Brittany, stop, ok" Santana says. "I don't want to hear anymore" she says. "For a minute there I actually believed your spiel about how I'm attractive to you because it is your child inside me" she says. "But expecting me to believe that some random girl magically plucked your cell phone number from thin air is a little far-fetched, don't you think?"

"You know what Santana, fine. If you don't want to believe me then that is fine" I say. "Just know one thing though, I slept with you because I wanted to" I say. "The reason why I slept with you was because I trust you and I genuinely wanted to be close to you and intimate with you" I say but Santana doesn't respond. "The fact that you are carrying my baby makes me want you even more and that is the truth" I say, making full eye contact with Santana.

Santana lunges straight at me and kisses me. At first I kiss back but then I realise it's wrong for me to kiss her so I push her away slightly. "Brittany…"

"You don't get to do that Santana" I say. "You can't just kiss me and expect that everything will be ok" I tell her. "I trusted you and you let me down. You are supposed to believe and trust that you're friends are telling the truth but you didn't."

"I'm sorry" Santana says.

"Why do it in the first place if you are going to be sorry about it?" I ask but I don't wait for a reply, I just head back towards the front door. "See you at school tomorrow." With that I just walk out the door and drive back home. How can one person make you feel so happy and excited one minute and then the next she makes you feel so hurt and upset. This is what happens when you develop feelings for someone way out of your league. The whole Joanne thing would seem suspicious to an outsider but I thought Santana and I trusted one another, what's a real friendship without trust.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

It's now Thursday and I haven't spoken to Brittany since Sunday evening. She's been avoiding me the whole time, she doesn't even speak to me about the baby, she either walks by me at school or she phones my sister and asks about the baby. Maybe she just needs some time and space so in order to make things right then I think it is best I leave her alone for the time being. I head towards the school exit when I see Brittany and Brad having some sort of heated discussion next to Brittany's locker before I watch Brittany storm off. She really didn't look happy, I wonder what that was about. One thing is for sure though, if Brad has hurt her then I will get my revenge on him. Just because Brittany and I have had a disagreement doesn't mean I don't care about her, I can't just turn my feelings for her on and off like a light switch. Actually since Brad is still here I could just ask him why his sister looked upset.

I walk over towards Brad. "Hey, Brad."

"Hey sexy, what's up?" Brad says and I frown.

"Don't address me like that" I state. "Anyway I didn't come over here to hear you try and flirt with me because it won't work."

"What do you want then?" Brad asks.

"To know why you and Brittany looked like you were arguing."

"Oh right" he says before laughing a little. "She's super pissed at me" he says, his laughter increasing.

"Why's that funny?" I ask. "Why was she pissed at you?"

"I slept with this girl right?"

I roll my eyes "Right." I hate the way that some people think sleeping with someone is such an achievement, like they are way better than everyone else just because they had sex. I am not against people having sex but when they act as smug as Brad is just now, then it really does repulse me.

"Well to cut a long story short, the girl seemed keen on a repeat but I don't do things that way so I gave her Brittany's cell phone number pretending it was mine so that she wouldn't get my real number" Brad says with a look that displays he thinks he is the smartest person on the planet, I mean what a….wait, did he just say he gave the girl Brittany's number.

"You're such a jerk, seriously" I tell Brad.

"So, it done the trick" he says. "Joanne never bothered me again" Brad finishes before walking away. Suddenly it dawns on me that Brittany was telling the truth all along.

"Hey Brad" I shout and he stops walking and I catch up with him.

"Yeah?" he says but I don't respond with words. Instead I punch him straight on the nose. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"I can't believe you, if I find out that your little stunt ruined everything then I won't hesitate to punch you again" I say before walking off. I swear to god if he has ruined things between Brittany and I then he will know about it. I can't believe I didn't trust her or believe her, I am such a fucking bitch. That little bastard will pay if Brittany no longer wants anything to do with me.

* * *

><p>I decide to text Brittany asking her if we can meet up tomorrow night after school. Since tomorrow is Friday then I don't really want to go the whole weekend not seeing her or her not seeing the baby. I know it is early stages in the pregnancy but I know for a fact that when Brittany talks to the baby she can hear Brittany's voice.<p>

**To Brittany: Hey, How r u? Wondered if we could meet after school tomorrow. S x**

I didn't receive a reply until two hours later and even then it didn't seem too enthusiastic.

**From Brittany: idk, wait till tomorrow.**

My three year old brother Kieran and five year old brother Todd walk into my room and sit on my bed. "You ok boys?" I ask them, trying not to let my unhappiness affect them.

"We got ploblem" Todd says and I can't help smiling at the way he pronounces his words.

"What's up buddy?" I ask.

"Some of us want to go saw Santa but others didn't" Kieran replies.

"I see, so do you two want to go visit Santa to drop off your Christmas list or are you two the ones who don't want to see him?"

"I wanna go" Kieran shouts.

"Me too me too" Todd screams jumping up and down.

"Ok well we can go one weekend, ok" I tell the boys. I think Christmas is going to be upon us quicker than we think, it's only just under six weeks now. "Do you know what you are asking Santa for?"

Todd replies with "I want a go-kart."

"Very cool" I reply. "What about you Kieran?"

Kieran thinks for a minute before he answers me. "I want a baby."

"A baby?" I question.

"Yeah a real one, not a dolly" he replies.

"What makes you want that?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Uncle Mario said you are going to have one with Britty" he says. "You have a fat belly so Mario told me it was cause of baby."

"That's right but why do you want a baby?" I ask again.

"I don't like being the youngest" he says.

"Why not. The youngest one always gets spoiled more" I say.

"I guess" he says. "I just want what you want" he finishes and I smile at him. He's so cute.

"Want to know what Macey wants for Christmas?" Todd asks.

"Only if she is ok with everyone knowing" I say.

"She is" he says. "She told me that she wants Brittany to be part of our family."

"Did she?" I ask. Since I got pregnant Brittany has been over to my house quite a lot which has meant that the kids have took quite a shine to her. If I am being honest I feel the same. Once you get to know Brittany it's incredibly hard not to like her.

* * *

><p>Brittany finally decided to talk to me today so that's a bonus, however I'm not out of the woods yet I still need to do a lot of apologising to her before she will forgive me.<p>

"Hey" I say walking over to Brittany.

"Hi" she says. "How's the baby?"

"She's fine, missing her mom chatting to her I think" I say but Brittany frowns.

"Yeah well, she can blame her other mom for that" Brittany says. "I would spend every day and hour talking to the baby even though she isn't even born yet but unfortunately I can't do that just now because I don't want to be around you."

"That's a little harsh Britt is it not?" I ask.

"You really hurt me" Brittany says.

"I know I did but I've spent my life getting told promises and then people breaking them so it makes it hard for me to trust people" I say. "All I've heard is 'We'll be back in a month' or 'we won't be away for long' from my parents but they never stick to them."

"Santana, you should know me well enough to know that I'm not your parents" Brittany says. "You should know that I would never hurt you like that."

"I know that now" I say but Brittany just laughs slightly.

"You should know that always" Brittany says looking me straight in the eyes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, I trusted you and you broke that trust so let's move on and agree to just have a co-parenting relationship, no friendship or anything else, that way none of us will get hurt again."

"You have to know that I'm really sorry" I say. "I only overreacted because I like y…."

Brittany cuts me off "Save it, I don't want to know."

"But…"

"No Santana, the only time we talk is because of the baby, I've had enough" Brittany says before leaving me alone in the hallway. How the heck can I tell her how I feel if she point blank refuses to listen. Women are so complicated sometimes.

"Hey" Quinn says almost making me jump out of my skin.

"Jeez Q, give me a bigger fright next time why don't you" I say sarcastically.

"Nah, I don't want to make you pop any earlier than needed" Quinn says laughing.

"Ha-ha, you are hilarious" I sarcastically say again.

"So how you getting on with being pregnant and all?"

"Ok" I reply.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing."

"Santana, we've been best friends for years, I can tell when something is bothering you" she says.

"It's Brittany" I respond.

"What about her? Is she ok?" Quinn asks.

"I hurt her" I say and Quinn frowns. "Like emotionally not physically" I say.

"Right, what happened?"

"I totally overreacted and jumped to conclusions" I say.

"About what?"

"I accused Brittany of having a girlfriend and lying about it" I say. "She told me she didn't have one but I didn't believe her."

"Would it matter if she did have a girlfriend? It's her business" Quinn says.

"Of course it matters" I say as if it is obvious.

"Why?" Quinn asks. "She can date whoever she wants just as long as it won't affect her relationship with the baby" Quinn says. "That's what you told me after you informed me that you and her were nothing more than friends and free to be with whoever you like."

"Well that doesn't apply now."

"Why not?"

"Because we made that deal before…" I stop talking before I say too much.

"Before what?" Quinn raises an eyebrow. I don't answer for a few minutes but Quinn gives me her I'm-not-giving-up face.

"Before I realised that I have feelings for her and before we slept together on Saturday."

"I knew you had feelings for her but I never thought she would sleep with you again" Quinn says and I must admit I am a little offended.

"Watch it."

"I didn't mean that as any disrespect to you I just meant that I thought she was a lot shier and stuff."

"It wasn't just a hook-up though, I genuinely think there is something more between us" I say.

"Then tell Brittany how you feel" Quinn states.

"Ok" I say determined. "I'm going to tell her I have feelings for her and she is going to listen." I internally smile, I am going to make Brittany Pierce mine if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the chapter wasn't too exciting, it was more of a filler. Next chapters will be better. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chap.**

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Some of my friends and I are meeting up for lunch today. We don't usually get the chance to meet up on Saturday's since Tina is usually visiting her grandparents and Artie has drum lessons however today is different since we all have free schedules. I am currently sitting in Breadstix alone, waiting for Sam, Tina, Artie, Mike and Rachel when I receive a text.

**From Santana: Hey, just wondered if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. I make a mean spaghetti Bolognese and if I remember correctly that was your favourite, S x**

I still feel a little annoyed with Santana but I maybe overreacted slightly yesterday but I think it is better we try and work on repairing our friendship for the sake of the baby.

**To Santana: Hey. I'm actually going out for lunch with some friends so I doubt I will have an appetite for dinner later but I can come over to your house around seven if you want to just hang out.**

I immediately receive a reply.

**From Santana: No problem, see you at seven. S x**

"Hello Brittany" Rachel says a little too formally as she reaches the table.

"Hi" I reply.

"Are we the first ones here?"

"Yeah" I reply. I remember when I first started glee club, I never thought I would like Rachel but we've actually became really good friends.

"Have you finished your Christmas shopping?" Rachel asks but before I can answer she is talking again. "I only have one thing left to buy, just an aftershave for my dad."

"Oh what one?" I ask.

"LeRoy" Rachel answers. At first I am confused as I have never heard of a LeRoy aftershave but then I realise she misinterpreted my question as which dad instead of which aftershave.

"Right" I reply. "I only have a few items left to buy so I was hoping to go to the mall tomorrow."

"We should go together" Rachel says. "Bring Tina too because I really need some help with a girl problem."

"Oh….ok" I say. I wonder what she means by girl problem.

After five minutes the others arrived. We all ate and chatted for the next couple of hours before we arranged to do secret Santa. Last year we done secret Santa with the whole glee club but it didn't work out that well because certain members didn't take it seriously. For instance Lauren Zizes got Tina a box of chocolates and then ate them all herself before giving Tina the empty box. Kitty's present to Rachel was a voucher for a discount with a plastic surgeon for her nose which I thought was very rude and Jake claimed that he had ordered something but it hadn't turned up on time, it still hasn't turned up to this day. It is better off if the six of us just do it together rather than including people who probably don't even like us.

"Everyone happy with their choices?" Artie asks and everyone seems to nod. I don't know who everyone else has got but I've picked Sam's name out of the hat so I am happy with that. Sam is an easy person to buy for.

* * *

><p>"Hey" I say.<p>

"Hi" Santana replies.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Fine" Santana replies. "The baby's fine too." I nod at Santana. I think we are both feeling a little awkward around one another. "Brittany, I am really sorry for how I acted. I've been let down a lot in the past so when I get the tiniest inkling that it may happen again I end up turning defensive and become nasty."

"I do understand that and I know it was harsh when I said we can't be friends" I admit. "I just constantly feel like we are getting somewhere and suddenly everything is ruined."

"I ruin it, you mean" Santana says.

"No, it's both of us" I say.

"I only act liked an idiot because I have these fee…"

"Hey Macy, what have you been doing?" I ask as Santana's little sister comes in covered in paint.

"Macy, why don't you go and get Jade to help you clean up" Santana suggests. "Brittany and I are having a grown up conversation."

"I want Britty to help me though" Macy says with her hands on her hips.

"You don't mind if I help her do you?" I ask Santana. I feel sorry for the little girl.

Santana sighs "Fine" Santana says. "You go help her."

I take Macy down the hall to the family bathroom where I begin to wash the paint from her hands. The door creaks open and Santana's eleven year old sister Emily walks in. "Hey" she says shyly.

"Hi Emily" I reply.

"I wondered if you wanted some help" Emily says.

"Go away, I'm with Britty" Macy says. "It's my turn to be alone with her" Macy says annoyed.

"That's not fair Macy, I specifically asked Santana last night if I could see Brittany soon" Emily says.

I can't help laughing at the squabbling girls, who knew I was so popular with kids. "Girls why don't I spend time with both of you" I suggest. "How about we watch a movie together tomorrow afternoon after I have been out with my friends."

"Ok" they both reply a little sadly.

"What's wrong, I thought you would be happy" I say.

"We are" Emily says. "But we want to hang out with you just now."

"I'm sorry but Santana and I were going to hang out just now" I say and Macy huffs.

"Why does Santana get to spend more time with you than the rest of us?" Macy asks.

"It's not fair that Santana gets more time with you" Emily adds to Macy's point. Before I can say anything Santana enters the bathroom.

"I heard you girls" Santana says to her sisters.

"How is it fair that you get more time with Brittany than we do?" Emily asks with attitude. She actually reminds of what I think Santana would have been like at that age.

"Brittany was my friend first" Santana says almost childishly causing me to laugh a little. "Not to mention when she spends time with me she is spending time bonding with her unborn child."

"Just because you are pregnant with her baby does not mean she likes you better" Emily states before storming out of the room, Macy trailing behind her.

"Wow, you're younger sisters have a similar personality to you" I say and Santana frowns slightly. "They both are not afraid to say what they think."

"They wear their hearts on their sleeves" Santana says. "Ever since they met you they seem to have latched on to you, all my siblings like you" Santana tells me. "It's hard not to like you" Santana says and I blush slightly. "I mean, I like you."

"Thanks, I like you too" I say to Santana before we go back to her room.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Brittany is teaching me how to knit. Now there's a sentence I never thought I would say. Brittany thinks it's traditional for the baby to have some knitted wear by a family member so I said we could do it together. As I was watching Brittany interact with my siblings earlier I couldn't help but smile, she's so good with kids so imagine how she would be with her own. I know for a fact that our little girl is going to have the best mom in the world. I keep trying to find the right moment to tell Brittany that when I said I liked her I meant it as more than just a friend but I just can't seem to get it out. I said it earlier but I think she thought I meant as a friend so that has lowered my confidence slightly.

"Santana?" I hear. "Are you even listening to me?" Brittany asks with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry" I reply. "I was in my own wee world, thinking about stuff."

"What were you thinking about?" Brittany asks.

"That this knitting lesson is boring me" I say jokingly. "I would much prefer to do something else."

"Like what?" Brittany asks. "Because if you have other stuff to do then I don't mind hanging out with your brothers and sisters" Brittany says with a smile.

"Feel free to hang out with them if you want but I think we all know I am your favourite" I say smiling.

"What makes you think that?" Brittany asks raising an eyebrow.

"A number of reasons actually" I reply.

"Which are?" Brittany enquires.

"I'm carrying your baby, I must get major bonus points for that" I say. "Plus I am way more fun than all of them, I am never boring."

"Boring is certainly not a word I would ever associate with you" Brittany tells me, half smirking.

"I do create a lot of drama" I say. "Good and bad."

"Life would be dull without a bit of drama" Brittany says.

"I am sorry about the other day" I say. I know I keep bringing it up but I was such a bitch to Brittany.

"I know you are and I am sorry as well" Brittany responds. "Let's just try and put it behind us and move on."

"Yeah, move on until I fuck up again" I say.

"Don't say that" Brittany tells me. "Have more confidence in yourself, if I can see that you are a good person then you should be able to see it too."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Tina, Rachel and I decided to head to the mall early this morning so we can get home early. It suits me fine because I was planning on going over to Santana's house in the afternoon anyway.

"Brittany that's gorgeous, who's it for?" Tina asks as I am in the middle of purchasing a necklace from my favourite jewellery store.

"I'm just picking it up for my mom" I lie. Truth is, this necklace is actually for Santana but it is a little over the budget I would normally spend on a friend so I don't want to tell Tina and Rachel.

"It looks really expensive" Rachel says. "It must be about…" the saleswoman cuts Rachel off.

"That will be seventy dollars please" the saleswoman says to me and I give her the money before she hands me my purchase. Rachel, Tina and I then head to a few more stores before grabbing a light lunch.

"So Rachel, what was the girl problem you needed us for?" Tina asks getting straight to the point.

"Well I've been seeing this guy and…" Rachel starts but Tina interrupts.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant" Tina says.

"Are you Rachel?" I ask. "I know it must be scary but I know what…."

"I'm not pregnant" Rachel says. I nearly told her I knew what she was going through there, thank god I didn't since she isn't actually pregnant. "I have been seeing this guy and I wanted your opinion on what to get him as a gift for Christmas."

"Wait, that was your girl problem?" Tina asks and Rachel nods. "I was hoping for something juicier" Tina says shrugging.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I had a good weekend hanging out with Brittany but now it is back to reality, starting with telling my cheerio squad about why I am taking an absence from cheering and taking on a more coaching type role.

"Girls, your captain wants to speak with you" Sue says to the rest of my squad before taking a seat behind me. I guess this is my cue.

"Ok, I just wanted to let you all know that I will be temporarily absent from routines and being a captain out on the floor" I say and all the girls look a little shocked. "I am however not leaving my position completely, I will just be taking on a more coaching type role."

"Does this mean we need a vice captain for when we are performing?" Haley, a junior asks me.

"It does" I reply. "So coach Sue and I are going to keep an eye on you all and anyone with decent leadership skills will fill a captain role on the floor and I will remain giving orders from the side-lines."

"Why are you not participating fully?" Gemma, a fellow senior of mine enquires.

"None of your god damn business fat legs" Quinn growls at the girl.

"I wasn't talking to you chubby" Gemma responds to Quinn.

"Enough" I say. "Since it will probably become painfully obvious eventually, then I am stepping down from full captain duties because I am pregnant."

Some of the girls laugh assuming I am having a joke but then they soon realise I am not when I do not laugh.

"Wait, are you serious?" Angela asks me.

"Yes, I am almost twenty-three weeks gone" I say. "So to avoid stress for the baby and me, I have decided that withdrawing myself from participation in routines is the best option."

"So who knocked you up?" one girl asks before another buts in. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend or girlfriend" another girls says. "You should really be married before you get pregnant, it is extremely irresponsible" a third girl says.

"Shut up" I shout and the hall goes quiet. "My personal life and choices do not concern you lot so how about we revert from this topic and discuss cheerleading issues" I suggest to which I receive a nod from the squad.

The rest of the day goes by pretty slowly but thank god it is over now. I just need to empty my bag into my locker and then I can go home. I'm hoping Brittany can come over tonight because when she's around I feel a lot calmer and relaxed.

I am pulled out of my thought when Brittany comes rushing over to me. "Santana?"

"Hey, what's up?" I say, sensing Brittany looks a little worried.

"Everyone knows you're pregnant" Brittany states. "I am really sorry, I honestly thought I was being really careful around school but somehow someone has found out."

"Brittany, its ok" I say.

"It is?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say smiling. "Everyone knows because I told my cheerleaders and you know how gossip seems to spread like wildfire around here."

"Oh right?" Brittany says.

"I probably should have warned you first but I thought it was better I told my squad before people started rumours on it since I am certainly gaining quite the belly" I say. "Don't worry though I haven't told anyone that it's yours."

"I'm not bothered whether people know I am the other parent or not" Brittany says. "As long as you're healthy and the baby is healthy then I am happy."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Its Friday again and there's only one class to go: glee club. As soon as I enter the choir room I feel everyone's eyes on me. It's a little unnerving to be honest. I take my seat next to Tina. "Hey" I whisper.

"Hi" Tina replies.

"Am I being paranoid or was everyone staring at me when I came in?" I ask.

"The latter I think" Tina answers.

"Why?" I ask. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No of course not" Tina says.

"Ok, so why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because they are worried about you" Tina says.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"There's a rumour going around school about you and we were all worried you heard about it and are upset" Tina explains. "We didn't mean to freak you out, we were just trying to gauge whether you heard or not."

"What rumour?" I ask.

"So you haven't heard?"

"No" I clarify. "Tina please tell me what the rumour is. Is it bad or malicious?"

"I wouldn't say it's malicious, I have heard a lot worse things in my time" Tina answers.

"Can you just cut to the chase?" I ask impatiently, regretting being curt with my best friend. "I'm sorry, I just want to know that's all."

"It's ok" Tina replies. "The rumour going round is that you got Santana Lopez pregnant. I know it is completely false bu…"

"It's true" I interject.

"That's what I thought…wait, did you say true" Tina says.

"Yeah" I reply.

"You actually did get Santana Lopez pregnant" Tina shouts inadvertently causing the rest of glee club to stare at me again.

"Shout louder next time" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just really did not expect that" Tina answers.

"So let's get this right, you got Santana pregnant" Artie says and I nod. "Are you two together?"

"We're not together but we are going to bring the baby up together" I say.

"Santana's a bitch though" Sam says.

"She is not that bad" I admit.

"She's bullied you and the rest of us ever since we met her" Artie says. "I'm not one to judge but having sex with someone who bullies you is never a good idea."

"How do you know she didn't just sleep with you because of a dare or something?" Artie asks.

"Just because that happened to you Artie doesn't mean it was the case with me also" I reply. "Santana isn't like that, she wouldn't be so cruel."

"Brittany don't you think you are being a little naïve?" Mike asks and I glare. "None of us really know Santana well enough to determine her a good person."

"Is that so?" I ask. "Apparently you all know her enough to determine her a bitch but you don't know her well enough to see she is a good person" I say. "Isn't that a little contradictive not to mention judgemental?"

"Look, the past is done now" Tina states. "Brittany slept with Santana and so far nothing bad has happened apart from a baby obviously so I think it is safe to say it wasn't some mean joke on Santana's part."

"I agree that it probably wasn't one of my wisest moves to sleep with the most popular girl in school but I do not regret it for one second" I admit. "You have to trust me and trust that I know what I am doing."

"I didn't mean to come across as nasty" Mike says. "You're our friend so we were just trying to look out for you."

"I know and I appreciate that" I say. "I know Santana a lot better than most people do and I can tell you for a fact that the bitch you all see if not the real her, it's just an act."

"Just be careful" Sam says and I nod.

"So you are really going to become a mom?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah I am" I say, trying not to smile too hard.

"So how far along is Santana?" Tina asks.

"She's twenty-three weeks pregnant so the baby will be due at the end of March" I say.

"Wow, I had no idea she was so far along" Tina says.

"Yeah" I say. "We found out we are having a girl."

"Oh congratulations" Rachel squeals. "Don't ever worry about getting her singing lessons because her auntie Rachel here will teach her."

"Thanks" I reply. I can't say I was particularly concerned about my daughters singing abilities but it was nice of Rachel to offer.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but I think we should get started" Mr Schuester says so we all face the front.

After glee club I go home for my dinner before heading to Santana's house.

"Rachel even offered to give the baby singing lessons" I say.

"She can offer but it isn't happening" Santana replies. "I refuse to let dwarf berry teach our kid to sing or to do anything else for that matter" Santana says as she sits down next to me. "If our girl wants singing lessons then she will get the best of the best to teach her. It would be her choice though, she may not be interested in singing at all."

"Have you had a chance to look at that breast pump yet?" I ask. It was a bit random I know but Santana keeps avoiding doing it.

"Yeah" she answers.

"Good" I say. "So do you reckon you will need the bigger pump since your breasts keep growing or is the one you've got big enough if your breast size increases?"

"Britt, everything's cool" Santana says. "So back to the baby, do you think we should start thinking of names for her, it's only four months away?"

"I don't see any harm in having a think, I mean I have a few options" I reply. "I was one of those girls who had her kids names all picked out by the time she was ten."

"Really, what were they?" Santana asks.

"Flower for a girl and Andrew for a boy" I say smiling, I love those names.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything but we are not calling our child Flower Pierce or Flower Lopez" Santana says.

"I understand it's your choice too, I just really liked the name" I say.

"How about since I don't like flower then we will just use Andrew when we have a boy" Santana says and I just stare at her.

"Yes that would be a good consolation however you are only pregnant with a girl" I say.

"I know that" Santana says. "I just meant that…..I don't know…..like if we ever had another baby together and it was a boy then we could call him Andrew."

"Right" I say, not really sure how else to respond.

"You see it in movies all the time, the two people have a kid and through bonding with the kid they spend more time together and end up having sex again resulting in another pregnancy" Santana says. I am not sure what movies she watches because I don't remember seeing anything like that however I do only watch horror movies so maybe she watches a different genre.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Ok so I have totally ruined our night, we were having a good time talking about the baby and hanging out until I mentioned another baby. I must be out of my fucking mind, '_we will use Andrew when we have a boy'_ I doubt I could have come on any stronger. I think I have freaked Brittany out because she hasn't said much since I fucked up, all we seem to have been doing is reading these baby books in silence.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?" she answers.

"I'm sorry if I have freaked you out by what I said" I say. "I wasn't really thinking what I was saying, it just slipped out."

"You haven't freaked me out" Brittany replies smiling gently.

"Ok, so why are you so quiet, I normally can't shut you up" I say.

"My mom text me" Brittany says.

"Ok" I say. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's cool" Brittany says. "My mom was just telling me I got a letter from one of the universities I applied to."

"Cool" I say. "What is it you want to study?"

"Pharmacy and pharmacology" Brittany tells me.

"Sounds interesting, so where did you apply?" I ask.

"I applied to a few schools but only one has sent me a letter to reply" Brittany tells me. "I'm not sure if I want to know what it says though, I do because it's my dream school so if I got in it would be amazing" Brittany says. "However if I didn't get in it would upset me because I have worked so hard to get this opportunity."

"You're the smartest person I know so whatever happens is meant to happen. If you get in, brilliant and if you don't, it just means there's a better school out there to handle someone as intelligent as you" I tell Brittany.

"Thanks, that means a lot" Brittany says. "But there are negatives to me getting in."

"Like what?" I ask.

"The baby, if I get in to Harvard then we will have a massive decision to make on the baby" Brittany says and my heart deflates. Harvard, that's like over five hundred miles away. Obviously I knew Brittany would go to university, it just never occurred to me that it could be so far away.

"Yeah" I say.

"I can't be separated from my daughter by that distance and I refuse to leave you to raise her alone but I also can't take her with me, away from you. I wouldn't manage on my own" Brittany says. "I will always pick our baby over some university but I'm not going to lie, I will be gutted if that letter says I got in and I have to decline it."

"Surely there's a way where we can both see the baby and you can go to university as well" I say.

"I don't know" Brittany says. "I wish I had waited longer before I applied because at least then I would have knew you were pregnant."

"We will figure it out" I say.

"It never really occurred to me that university may be a problem until I found out about the letter" Brittany says. "I have been so caught up in the present time that I didn't even think of the future, I remember applying obviously but I never thought that I would have to make a decision so quick. I mean the baby is not even born yet."

"We will work everything out, I promise" I say. I will do whatever it takes to ensure Brittany and our baby is happy. If that means the three of us have to move to Massachusetts so Brittany can study at Harvard then that's what I am willing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter I hope to have up in a couple of days. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

The last few weeks have passed very quickly and now it is only one week to Christmas. Normally on Christmas we do the whole family thing where everyone comes over to our house for dinner including grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and whoever else. I wanted to spend time with Santana and the baby on Christmas day but I'm not sure of her plans yet so I'm going to wait to see if she says anything.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when someone shoves me into my locker causing me to hurt my arm. "Just because you have got my girl pregnant doesn't mean you can have her so when the baby's born, stay away from her" Puck, the football captain spits at me before walking off.

"Who the fuck was that?" Santana asks while walking over to me. "All I saw was someone shoving you from a distance, I couldn't get here quick enough" Santana says. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" she asks. "If it was one of my so called friends then I will kick their butt, it better not have been a fucking cheerio."

"Santana, I'm fine" I say. "It was just Puck, warning me to stay away from you because apparently you're his girl."

"I'm going to kill him, I was never his fucking girl" Santana says. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Santana I'm fine, don't worry" I say, laughing slightly. "You focus on yourself and the baby, I'm tip top."

"Good, so that means you're well enough to take me to lunch today" Santana says. "I'm really craving that new Thai restaurant and I am eating for two."

"You know that that is a myth, it's just an excuse pregnant women use to eat more" I say. "When you are pregnant your body is able to absorb more nutrients from the food you eat thus meaning the baby will receive nutrients and you won't need to consume mass amounts of extra nutritional foods."

"You really are nerdy sometimes" Santana says smiling.

"Big deal, it's what you call being prepared" I answer.

"Well you're baby mama's still hungry either way so are we going to lunch?"

"Will we have time, we will only get an hour's lunch break?" I ask.

"We will have time if we blow off all our classes after lunch" Santana answers. "Come on, it's the last day the teachers won't give us any work so it's not like you will be missing anything."

"Fine ok, we can go" I say.

"Thank you thank you" Santana says excitedly before kissing me on the lips. "Oh…sorry, I just got a little excited."

"Its fine" I reply. "Wait for me outside your last class before lunch and then we can leave, ok."

"Yes boss" Santana says laughing.

"You're in an awful cheery mood today?" I observe.

"I have reasons to be cheery" Santana says. "Its Christmas time, school's over, we're going to have a baby and a beautiful girl is taking me to lunch" Santana lists off causing me to blush at the last bit. "How can I not be happy about that?"

The bell rings preventing me from answering Santana's question so we say our goodbyes and head off to our respective classes. I am not overly thrilled on the idea of skipping our afternoon classes but since its Santana who asked then I am fine going along with it.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I take my seat in math class next to my friend Mercedes who I have only recently became friends with again, we had a stupid falling out last year. "Hey Cedes."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Ok" I reply while taking my books out. "But I need your help with something."

"Ok, go ahead" Mercedes says.

"I need help to find the perfect gift for someone" I start off. "I really like this girl and I want to be with her but I don't want to scare her off by coming on too strong" I say. "I want to give her the gift then declare my feelings for her, I kept trying to tell her I like her but it doesn't work out so this time I need a plan I can stick too with no interruptions."

"Don't worry I will help you get your girl" Mercedes says. "The gift has to be something meaningful so what types of things does Brittany like?"

"How did you know it was Brittany?" I ask.

"It's obvious" Mercedes states. "You look at her with such adoration plus you are not exactly subtle when it comes to staring at her, you couldn't take your eyes off of her in the cafeteria yesterday."

"She's amazing Mercedes" I say smiling. "I can't take not being with her anymore, I just want to hug her or kiss her, heck I just want to be around her the whole time" I admit.

"Then let's find her the perfect gift and create the perfect plan that will make her want to be with you" Mercedes says.

"Let's do this" I say determined. When I say Brittany Pierce is going to be mine, this time I mean it. I am going to make sure this plan is destined to succeed so I can finally win over Brittany.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you liked spicy foods" I say to Brittany.<p>

"Oh yeah" Brittany says while chewing. "I love spicy foods, my mom makes a really good Indian style chicken curry. It's like my favourite food of all time."

"I thought spaghetti Bolognese was your favourite" I say.

"I have many favourites" Brittany says. "My favourite food my mom makes is chicken curry but you never know, your spaghetti Bolognese could top it I just haven't tasted it yet."

"The offer was there a few weeks ago" I say. "Santana Lopez doesn't offer to do much for others so when the offer is there you really should snap it up" I tell Brittany with a smile. "It's your own fault you didn't get to try it."

"I suppose it was" Brittany says. "How about I make you a deal?"

"Go on."

"You make us your spaghetti Bolognese one day and I will make sticky toffee pudding for dessert" Brittany suggests.

"Deal" I say.

"So you all set for Christmas?" Brittany asks. "I bet your younger brothers and sisters are excited."

"My siblings are extremely happy just now, they are desperate for Christmas to come" I say. "All they do is talk about Santa Claus and how they hope he checks everything off their lists."

"A bit like me, I love Christmas" Brittany says. "Deep down, I am like a big kid at heart."

"A big kid who got accepted into Harvard University" I say.

"Yeah" Brittany says.

"Have you gave it anymore thought?" I ask.

"I don't know" Brittany replies. "I sort of just want to enjoy Christmas and stuff and then think about it when the holidays are over."

"That's cool" I reply. "Whatever you choose we will figure out what's the best for the baby so don't feel like you need to turn the offer down, things will turn out the best in the end."

Brittany smiles "You're more amazing than people give you credit for."

"Thanks" I reply. "Do you want to come back to my house after we finish here?" I ask. "We could watch a movie or just hang out" I suggest.

"Sure" Brittany replies. "I was wondering if we could maybe hangout on Christmas Eve because I will need to stay with my family on Christmas day and now that the baby is starting to kick and stuff then I want to be around as much as possible so I don't miss something."

"Of course we can, you don't need to ask to see the baby" I say.

"I know but I just wanted to check you didn't have any plans" Brittany says.

"Well I don't" I say. "So are you guys having a big family Christmas?"

"Yeah" Brittany replies. "The whole family comes to my house. I love my family but sometimes it gets a bit much. My grandparents turn up at eight thirty in the morning and my aunt ends up staying to midnight so it can be a long day."

"I bet" I say. We spend the rest of our meal in silence but it's a comfortable silence however as the seconds tick by I get even more nervous. I'm nervous because I want to ask Brittany out on a date. Mercedes suggested that I ask her on a date then tell her how I feel, apparently it is a little more romantic and girls like romance.

"You ok?" Brittany asks.

"I'm fine" I say and Brittany nods. "Actually I was wondering something Brittany."

"What's that?"

"Do you maybe want to come over to my house on the twenty sixth?" I ask. "My siblings are going out so I thought maybe I could cook for us and we could just hang out and stuff. If you're not busy that is." I don't want to say let's call it a date in case it puts Brittany off but hopefully Brittany will be able to realise it is a date.

"I would love that" Brittany says. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself" I say. "I have got you a gift though so maybe I could give you it then instead of Christmas."

"Sounds good" Brittany says smiling. "I have a gift for you too so I will give you it then also." I nod smiling. Brittany has got me a gift. "Do you want anything else to eat?"

"No, I'm full. I have ate way more than I should" I say.

"Ok" Brittany says before calling the waitress over. "Can I get the check please?" Brittany asks the waitress who nods then goes to get our check and bring it over.

"If you can pay at reception on your way out that would be great" the waitress says, laying the check on the table.

"No problem" Brittany replies.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Santana and I decide to go for a walk to work some of our lunch off then we will get back to the car. "Oh my god Britt, look at that" Santana says while grabbing my elbow and pointing to a shoe shop where the window displays a pair of seven inch heeled ankle boot pumps with a zip up the ankle. "Every girl must have a pair of those."

"Really?" I ask. "I wouldn't find them at all comfortable to walk in."

"I would, not when I am pregnant obviously but I would totally wear them after" Santana says.

"Right" I say before we start walking again. I make a mental note to buy these shoes for Santana, I know we are only friends and stuff but she is carrying my baby so whatever she wants I will try to get. "Oh crap" I say when I notice my brother and his friends leaving McDonalds down the road.

"What?" Santana asks and I point to Brad. "Oh right, is he still being a bastard?"

"Yeah" I reply sadly.

"Britt you can't let him get to you" Santana says, stopping us as we walk. "When he hurts you, it hurts me because I hate seeing you upset."

"I can't help it" I reply. "He just…." I cut myself off. "Doesn't matter."

"No, Britt" Santana says. "It does matter. I'm here for you so if there is something bothering you then you can tell me."

"I know I seem weak but he scares me Santana" I say, tears falling down my face. "I am scared of my own little brother, which makes me feel so sad."

"Hey" Santana says wiping my tears. "There is no reason to feel ashamed for being scared. He's not so much you 'little' brother anymore. He's a 1.85 metre 15 year old boy."

"I thought he was going to hit me last night" I reply crying.

"Aw babe come here" Santana replies pulling me into a hug. "Don't worry, I'm going to fix this and then you won't ever need to be scared of him again."

"I've always been a strong person and I was never scared of anyone so how can I be scared of my brother?"

"It's because you love him" Santana replies but I don't get it. "If anyone ever tried to hurt me or my family it wouldn't scare me because I would be able to defend myself but if Brad were ever to try and harm me, I don't think I could be that brave."

"If a guy came up to me and tried to steal my purse or your purse I know you would fight against him but if it were Brad, you would fight against him for my purse but you wouldn't fight for your own" Santana says. "Brad's the baby you held when you were younger, the baby that you promised you would give anything to that they ever wanted so basically you would put his feelings before your own."

"How do you know this?"

"I have younger siblings and I would give them the world if they asked" Santana replies. "Your situation is different because my siblings would never be as aggressive towards me but if Brad hit you, you wouldn't hit back because you wouldn't want to hurt him, contrary to what he has done to you." I suppose I do know what Santana means. "I'm going to sort this, I promise you" Santana tells me.

"How?" I ask. "Santana you don't need to do this."

"I do and I will so please trust me" Santana asks and I nod.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

It's been a few days since Brittany confided in me about her brother. Brittany told me that she was going out for the day with some friends so I took this as a good opportunity to go and have a word with Brad about his behaviour. He has went too far now and I refuse to have Brittany scared in her own home, let alone I refuse to bring a baby here if he doesn't change his ways. I don't want Brittany feeling embarrassed or weak that I am 'fighting her battles' for her so to speak so I don't want her to find out about me giving Brad a talking to.

"What is your fucking problem?" I ask Brad.

"Me?" he says. "I don't have a problem other than the fact that you haven't slept with me yet."

I laugh. "You are really quite delusional. I will never ever sleep with you."

"You say that now but I'm sure you will change your mind, girls always do" he cockily replies.

"Yeah well I'm not just any girl, now am I?" I say. "I am a girl who not only knows better not to sleep with you but I am also a girl who is pregnant with your sister's child."

"I really do feel sorry for you" Brad says. "It must have been hard having to do the deed with nerdy Brittany as a dare and even harder finding out she knocked you up." I suddenly lose it and shove Brad up against the wall, my forearm pushing into his neck below his chin. "Get off" Brad says.

"Not until you tell me the reason why you are so cruel towards Brittany" I demand.

"Because I just am" he replies.

"What has she ever done to you?" I ask. "She has shown you nothing but love and support since the day you were born, how can you be so nasty to someone who only wants the best for you?"

"She ruins everything for me" Brad states.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Ever since we were kids, mom and dad always favoured her over me" he says. "She was their blue eyed girl, could never put a foot wrong whereas me, in my parents eyes I couldn't stop fucking up."

"So you are mean and nasty towards Brittany because you are jealous?" I ask.

"I wouldn't say jealous" he answers. "I just want to be looked at as an equal to Brittany not someone below her."

"Brittany would never ever think she was above you, she's not like that" I tell him.

"Do you know what the teachers say at school?" he asks. "They always tell me that I should take a leaf out of my sister's book, she's studious so why can I be."

"They probably don't mean it in a bad way" I say.

"Oh come on, of course they do" he says. "Everyone is the same, the teachers, my parents, everyone. I'm just Brittany's useless little brother."

"Are you actually serious?" I ask annoyed. "You make Brittany feel like she is useless not the opposite" I say angrily. "You tease her, make fun of her, embarrass her at school, call her names and you even go as far as almost physically hurting her." I take a seat on the couch. "Brad how can you not see how damaging that is to her, you are effectively bullying your own sister. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Brittany cries herself to sleep at night or prays to god to wake her up because it's just a nightmare" I say before sighing. "I know I am a hypocrite because I was always mean to Brittany but you're different, you're her flesh and blood" I say turning to look at him. "If I ever treated any of my siblings the same way you treat Brittany then I would never be able to live with myself, it makes me feel physically sick that a brother could treat his sister in such a sinister way."

Brad doesn't respond to my speech so we just sit there in silence for the next few minutes until Brad finally does say something. "I would never hit her" he says genuinely. "You have to believe me, I wouldn't use violence against my own sister, I couldn't do that" he says.

"Then why threaten her and scare her" I ask.

"I only do it to annoy her" he answers.

"Threatening and scaring someone does more than annoy someone, it can change them completely and not for the better" I say. "It isn't Brittany's fault that you feel the way you do, I understand that no one likes being compared to someone else in such a negative way but in order to combat the problem then you need to face it head on and find solutions."

"How do I do that though?" he asks.

"You identify the root of the problem and then evaluate how you can create solutions" I say but Brad still looks puzzled so I explain further. "For example, teachers compare you and Brittany at school, right?" Brad nods at me so I continue. "Ok so then just say politely to the teacher, with all due respect, I am not my sister and I don't intend to be so can you please not mention her when we are discussing me?"

"Ok" he says.

"Maybe Brittany is smarter than you and gets better grades but I bet you there are lots of things you are better at than her" I say. "Everyone is different, we all have different strengths and weaknesses so it's important that you realise what may be a weakness for you is a strength for someone else and vice versa."

"Brittany is pretty crappy at football whereas I'm not" Brad says.

"Exactly" I say. "You do realise you will need to do a hell of a lot of apologising to Brittany to make up for what you have done."

"I know" he says and I think I have got through to him, only time will tell though.

"Oh and another thing, don't keep hitting on me" I say before whispering in his ear "I'm your sister's girl and I don't intend on that changing." I walk away from Brad and make my way out of the house, feeling happier that I know Brittany is safe now. As I left the house I failed to notice Brittany hiding behind the kitchen door, presuming she has heard Brad and my conversation.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I have lay awake in my bed for about ten hours now on and off, I've done nothing but toss and turn all night, replaying the conversation I heard between Santana and my brother. I feel a lot better knowing that Brad would never actually physically hurt me but it does emotionally hurt that he actually thinks I think I am better than him. I obviously can't forgive him straight away because he has caused me a lot of hurt over the years but if he attempts to make amends then maybe we can gradually put some of this behind us.

Since it is nine, I decide to just get up and head down to the kitchen for some breakfast. As I am walking down the stairs I hear voices in the kitchen, I find it a little strange because both my parents are supposed to be working today. Oh god, I hope Brad hasn't got friends over, I would look a right sight walking into the kitchen in my Mickey Mouse pyjamas with 101 Dalmatian slippers and pink fluffy dressing gown. As I near the kitchen I realise it is Brad talking to Santana…wait, why's Santana here.

"Did you take on board our little chat yesterday?" Santana asks and I presume Brad must nod since Santana speaks again. "Good boy" she says. "And remember if you so much as do anything to hurt Brittany again then you won't just have me on your back but my whole family" Santana says. "Including my 1.95 metre brother and my two fifteen year old brothers who are your height."

"I do want to make things right?" Brad answers.

"Good because I will go through you like a ton of bricks if you don't" Santana replies. I wait for a few minutes before I enter the kitchen "Sexy jammies Britt" Santana says smiling as I walk in.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to see you" Santana replies. "I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is" I reply. "You will have to excuse me for a bit while I go for a shower and change" I say. "I didn't expect anyone to be home so I never bothered getting dressed."

"Britt it is fine, your pyjamas don't offend me" Santana answers.

"I am going to meet with some friends" Brad says looking at me. "If you speak to mom and dad can you tell them I won't be home for dinner?"

"Sure" I reply and then Brad leaves.

"So I thought we could go shopping for some baby clothes today, up for it?" Santana asks. "I got some money put in my bank account from a bank in Barbados, also known as the people who used to be my parents."

"Shopping sounds cool" I answer.

"Alright then" Santana says. "How about you go shower and dress and I will make you some breakfast?"

"You don't need to do that" I say.

"I want to" Santana says genuinely.

"Thank you" I reply, giving Santana a peck on the cheek before I leave the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I have had to settle with only seeing Brittany on the 26th because she can't come over on Christmas day, I'm a little gutted but on the other hand Mercedes and I have devised an awesome plan which consists of the day being like a second Christmas with just Brittany and I. Jade's going to help me cook an amazing meal while Mario, Marc and Jason take the younger siblings out for the day and Jade will go to her boyfriend's when she's helped me. That means I will have the whole day alone with Brittany and that's when I am going to lay down all my feelings and if things go according to plan then I may just have a girlfriend before 2015 hits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chap Santana will declare all to Brittany. Will update before Christmas.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brittany's POV

It's Christmas Eve already which means only one day until Christmas. Santana and I are going out to the mall for a few last minute gifts then she is having dinner with my family and me. My parents wanted me to ask her over so they could get to know her a little better because they have only met a few times.

I ring the doorbell and Santana answers. "Hey" I say.

"Hey Britt, I'm almost ready let me just grab my coat from the lounge" she says before heading into the lounge with me following behind her.

"You two need to kiss" Santana's little brother, five year old Todd says to us and I am confused as to why he came to that conclusion.

"Why do you think that little man?" I ask the boy but he doesn't answer, he just points to the ceiling. I look up and realise he is pointing to a piece of mistletoe right above Santana and I. "Oh" I say.

"You have to kiss Sanny" three year old twins, Kieran and Macy, say at the same time.

"You do, it's the rules" eight year old Jay pipes in. Now I just feel like Santana's siblings are ganging up on us.

"If I kiss Santana, then do you all promise to be good tomorrow and let Santana have some rest" I ask and they all nod. "Ok, then." I say before pulling Santana closer to me and then I give her a kiss on the cheek. "There we go" I say and they all look satisfied apart from Santana, I think she thought I was going to kiss her on the lips. "So are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep" Santana replies.

"Why are you leaving?" Kieran asks.

"Because Brittany and I are going some last minute shopping" Santana replies.

"Ok" Kieran says, accepting Santana's answer before Santana and I then leave.

We spend hours going in and out of shops before stopping at a café for lunch. "What do you want?" I ask Santana.

"Tuna sandwich and glass of orange juice" Santana answers.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I ask.

"Yeah, why not?" Santana asks frowning.

"I bought you a tuna sandwich a few weeks ago and you told me it was disgusting and spat it out" I say. "Do you not want chicken or ham?"

"I will have a ham and cheese Panini then" Santana says and I nod before going up to the counter to order and then come back with the food.

"So are we still on for hanging out the day after Christmas?" I ask and Santana nods.

"We certainly are" Santana answers.

* * *

><p>"So how have you been Santana?" my mom asks as we all eat dinner. Brad is not home which I am glad of so it is just me, mom, dad and Santana. "Are you in good health?"<p>

"Yeah I am fine" Santana replies. "Just the usual side effects of pregnancy getting on my nerves but apart from that I am all good."

"I remember when I was pregnant with Brittany, she just loved to kick at three in the morning" my mom says. "And if she wasn't kicking she was putting pressure on my bladder causing me to pee more."

"Ok mom, I am sure Santana doesn't need to know the latter part" I say.

"Have you thought of names yet, I know it is three months away but it's good to be prepared" my dad says.

"I've got a few names I like and so has Brittany but we haven't decided on anything yet" Santana replies. "I am one of those people who believe that when I see the baby for the first time, I will know exactly what her name will be."

"Aw that's sweet" I say smiling at Santana. "I liked the name flower but Santana's dead set against it."

"Flower?" my mom repeats.

"Yeah, I think it is nice" I say smiling. It sounds so cute.

"Flower Pierce" Santana says. "No offence but are we not just setting our child up for years of teasing?"

"It doesn't matter because we banned the name anyway" I say.

"She's kicking again Britt" Santana says placing my hand atop her belly. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah" I say. Every time the baby kicks it gets me all emotional, it makes everything feel so real and I realise that I am literally going to have a living baby. It does scare me sometimes that I am going to become a mom this early in my life but it also excites me too especially since Santana will be her mom.

We finish the rest of dinner, my hand still firmly placed on Santana's stomach as we all make comfortable chatter with each other. I offered to help clear up but my mom said Santana and I can go so we went up to my room to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Words can't describe how happy I feel right now. Brittany and I aren't doing anything special apart from watching movies but yet I feel like I am on top of the world just spending time with Brittany. We're both relaxing on the bed while Brittany talks to my stomach. It makes Brittany feel more connected to the baby when she talks to her so I just relax and let them have their own little conversation, Brittany talking and the baby gradually moving to the syllables of each word Brittany says.

"Hey Britt?" I say.

"Yeah?" Brittany says looking up at me but I don't respond using words, instead I just press a delicate kiss to Brittany's lips to which she responds. I try to intensify the kiss but before I can, Brittany pulls away.

"What was that for?" she asks confused.

"You owed me a kiss" I state simply but I can see Brittany is still as confused.

"How did you work that out" she asks.

"A kiss under the mistletoe always has to happen on the lips, you kissed me on the cheek earlier so therefore I was still owed a peck on the lips" I say.

"I see."

"I also really just wanted to kiss you" I admit. "I don't know if it is my pregnancy hormones or not but every time I'm around you, all I want to do is kiss you or hug you."

"What's my excuse then?" she says, looking a little shocked that she let it slip.

"What" I say, a slight smile coming across my face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't actually mean to say that. Before I could even register it was out of my mouth" she says. "Recently, I myself have been feeling that I would like to kiss or hug you a lot but obviously I can't blame that on pregnancy hormones as I am not pregnant."

"What do you think this means?" I ask, a little too excitedly if I'm being honest. Brittany just shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe that we spend a lot of time together so we just think we want to kiss and stuff but if we spend time apart we would realise that it was just a false case of feelings" Brittany says and I nod. I can't help the sad look that overcomes my features because I don't agree at all, my feelings for Brittany are in no way, shape or form false. We sit in silence for a few minutes until Brittany tells me she is going to grab us some drinks.

I use the bathroom quickly but when I come out I nearly get the fright of my life when I find, Jasper, Brittany's dog staring at me. I don't usually mind dogs but this one creeps the fuck out of me, I swear to god it has it in for me. The other day I hugged Brittany and it snarled at me, like full on snarled showing me its sharp teeth in a cheeky arrogant way. Makes me shiver just thinking about it, Brittany better hurry the fuck up.

Thankfully a few seconds later Brittany comes in the room. "My mom gave us some cookies and chocolate to go with our drinks" Brittany says setting the tray down on her desk.

"That little bastard is creeping me out again" I say.

"Who Brad?"

"No, your frigging dog" I respond. "If she doesn't leave the room then I will."

Brittany laughs "Stop being so dramatic, he wouldn't hurt a fly" Brittany says before adding. "He's also a boy so don't call him a 'she'."

"Britt please just get rid of him" I ask or should I say plead. Brittany sighs before pointing to the door and the dog leaves. If I did such a nonchalant gesture, the hairy little bastard would just laugh at me.

"You're cute when you're scared" Brittany tells me.

"I'm not cute, I am way to badass to ever be considered cute" I say.

"I disagree, you're not the person everyone thinks you are" Brittany says. "You're an even better person than you get credit for." These are the sort of things that make my feelings for Brittany deepen.

After a couple of hours I was fast asleep on our fourth movie. I suddenly wake when I feel something tickle my stomach as well as the baby kicking. When I look down I see Brittany placing feather light kisses on my bare stomach. 'So that's why the baby is kicking, she recognises Brittany' I say to myself.

"Oops, did I wake you up?" Brittany asks and I nod.

"It's ok though, I think it is time I should be going home anyway" I say.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for driving me home" Santana says as we stand on her front doorstep.<p>

"It's no trouble" I reply.

"Well I guess I better get inside" Santana says.

"Yeah, it's too cold for you out here" I reply before pulling Santana into a hug.

"See you the day after tomorrow then?"

"You will" I reply before kissing Santana's cheek. "Merry Christmas Santana."

"Merry Christmas back" Santana says smiling. "Have a good day tomorrow."

"You too, goodnight" I say.

"Night Britt" Santana says before giving me a smile then going inside. I lean against Santana's front door with a sigh taking a moment. Unbeknownst to me Santana is doing the same thing on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>There's a good few hours before dinner and the rest of the family arrive so I have decide to visit Santana. I mean I have some free time and I really want to talk to the baby but I also just want to see Santana. She's just so fun to be around and if I am being honest I do kind of miss her even though I only saw her last night.<p>

"Mom, dad. I'm leaving now" I say.

"Leaving?" my mom asks. "Where on earth are you going? It's Christmas day."

"I'm going to see how my baby is" I say as if it is obvious.

"Sweetheart, can you not just text Santana?" my mom asks and I shake my head.

"No, I want to make sure they are both ok. I will be back by the time the whole family arrive for dinner" I say.

"Ok" my dad says and I hug him, my dad always lets me do what I want. After saying bye to my parents and brother I head over to Santana's house.

I knock on the door and almost immediately it flies open and I see Santana. "Hey, that was quick" I say and she smiles.

"I saw your car pull up outside" she says.

"I hope you don't mind me turning up unannounced, I just wanted to come and see you and the baby" I say. The truth is, I'm not sure if I would have lasted all day today without seeing Santana or feeling my baby kick.

"It's cool" she says before pulling me into the living room, where I see all of her younger siblings playing with toys, which I presume are ones they received for Christmas.

"Has she been kicking today?" I ask and Santana nods.

"I think she misses her mommy" Santana says with a smile. "You're here now though."

"I am" I say. "I missed my little girl too" I say leaning down to kiss Santana's stomach. "Just say if you guys have plans because I don't need to stay for long, I need to be back for five anyway." Santana doesn't even respond she just kisses me passionately on the lips, I want to kiss her back so bad and that's exactly what I do.

"You can blame that kiss on whatever you want but the truth is that what you said last night was bullshit" Santana says, making me confused.

"What did I say that's bullshit?" I ask because I did talk a lot.

"You said that the urge for us to kiss one another was just fabricated because we spend so much time together but in reality we don't actually feel like that" Santana says. "I think it is bullshit because I kiss you because I'm attracted to you and I have feelings for you." Ok I didn't expect that. "I will admit that being pregnant with your baby and us spending a lot of time together did obviously enhance my attraction and feelings towards you, but it doesn't mean they aren't real and I won't still have them if we spend less time together" Santana finishes and I am suddenly stunned into silence.

I sit in silence for a while not knowing what to say, how do I respond to that? Santana talking breaks me out of my silence.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, I was just saying how I felt" she says. "I won't act on my feelings if it makes you uncomfortable and you don't feel….."

"I love you" I say cutting Santana off before she can finish.

"What? I don't think I heard you correct" she says. "Did you…."

"I love you. I'm in love with you" I say once again cutting her off.

"You love me?" she questions clearly not believing what I just said.

"Yeah, I really do" I say sincerely, trying my hardest not to smile too much.

"It's probably a good thing that I love you too then" she says and I can't stop the smile this time. "I had a massive plan for tomorrow where I would cook for you and we could watch your favourite movies and I would tell you how I feel" Santana says. "I wasn't going to tell you that I was in love with you because I was scared I would scare you off before I even got a chance but I was going to come clean about my feelings."

"That's cool" I say. "You can still cook for me and we can still watch movies" I say. "And if you want to tell me how you feel then I would not be against that. A beautiful girl telling me she likes me, merry Christmas to me I say."

"You're a dork" Santana tells me laughing.

"And you're the girl I love" I say. "I wish I could give you your present now but I left it back home."

"It's ok, we can exchange gifts tomorrow" Santana tells me and I nod. I go to kiss Santana but I get interrupted by Macy barging in.

"You need to play dolls with me Britty" Macy demands.

"Brittany and I are hanging out honey" Santana tells her three year old sister.

"Todd told me that you are getting Brittany all day tomorrow so it's my turn with her today" Macy replies with her hands on her hips while glaring.

"Yes I know that but…"

I cut Santana off. "I don't mind playing with her Santana, I mean she is right you do have me all to yourself tomorrow" I say. "For the whole day where we can do whatever you want, when we want."

"Do you mean to make that sound so suggestive?" Santana asks whispering.

"Not intentionally, no" I answer a little red faced.

"You can hang out with my brothers and sisters today if you want then" Santana says and I kiss her on the cheek. "You owe me big time tomorrow though."

"Don't worry I know that" I reply winking at Santana before I leave the room with Macy.

After two hours of playing with dolls and teddies I manage to persuade the kids to let me take a break so I join Santana on the couch. "Had enough of playing house?" Santana asks while thumbing through a magazine.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Soon you will be playing it for real" Santana says closing her magazine.

"Are you pissed at me for something?" I ask sensing that Santana seems a little peeved off.

"You're supposed to be here to see me" Santana says and I laugh.

"Are you jealous of your siblings because I am playing with them?" I ask, amusement evident in my voice.

"Brittany, I've been trying to tell you for weeks how I felt about you" she says. "I didn't think you would be playing with them for so long, you're going to end up leaving before I can even spend time with you."

"We've still got plenty of time together plus we have tomorrow" I say.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I am so glad Brittany knows how I feel, when I saw her earlier I couldn't keep my feelings in any longer, I had to tell her how I felt. After Brittany finished amusing my brothers and sisters we went up to my room to hang out alone. We didn't really do much apart from chat and cuddle but it didn't matter because when Brittany holds me, I feel so happy just being in her presence.

"Santana?" Brittany says.

"Yeah" I reply from my position tucked in at Brittany's side.

"I should probably go back home now" she says. "I'm a little later than I intended to be." I sigh before sitting up.

"Ok" I say before kissing Brittany. After Brittany gets her things together and says bye to my siblings I walk her to the front door. "I don't want you to go" I tell her.

"Believe me I don't want to go either" Brittany says. "I would love to spend the rest of the day with my girlfriend but I don't imagine my parents would be too happy if I didn't return."

"Oh, you're girlfriend?" I say with a smile.

"Duh" Brittany says kissing me. "No offence but fiancée and wife are too soon for me just yet."

"Ha-ha" I say smiling. "Girlfriend is perfectly fine with me."

"Good" Brittany says. "I will call or text you tonight."

"Ok, see you" I reply.

"Bye" Brittany says and we both look at one another, smiling bashfully before Brittany disappears. I can't help but smile, I've finally got my girl and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Brittany you are cutting it a bit fine" my mom says as soon as I walk in the door. "Everyone has arrived and wanted to see you."

"Sorry" I apologise. "But I wanted to spend time with my daughter."

"Sweetheart, I know you do but the baby isn't even born yet" my mom says. "The baby wouldn't be offended if you didn't see her for a day, well obviously you don't physically see her but you know what I mean."

"I just want to bond with her as much as possible, everyone else lives in the same house as their baby but I don't so I need to make sure she knows me" I say.

"She will know you, don't worry" my mom assures me. "Now go and greet everyone." I do as I am told and greet my family, it's been so long since I saw some of them so it is good to speak to them, however as much as I love my family, I really just want to see Santana.

"So you got a girl knocked up, impressive" my older cousin Tom states. "Is she hot?"

"That's not really your business" Brad states which sort of shocked me.

"Wow check out you, since when did you like your sister" Tom replies to Brad who just glares.

* * *

><p>I am so glad tonight is over. I had fun for the most part but some things were just not fun, for example when my grandparents tried to give me a lecture on contraception, which was by no means fun, not to mention how they brought it up in front of everyone. I'm not being funny right but I think it is a little late for that sort of talk, it's not going to reverse the pregnancy. My aunt also tried to give me the 'you should really marry her since she's with child' talk but I was having none of it. These are modern times where pregnancy between two unmarried people should be accepted, marriage isn't the be all and end all and it shouldn't be. Its way too early for me to even think about marriage never mind who with, my main focus is school and the baby. Santana as well actually, school, baby and Santana. My phone buzzes indicating a text message.<p>

**From Santana: Hey! Just wondered if we're still on for tomorrow, S x**

**To Santana: Of course. How was the rest of your day?**

**From Santana: It was ok, I missed my gf though. How was your day? S x**

**To Santana: Mine was ok too, I missed you and the baby. I am so excited to see you both tomorrow**

**From Santana: We're excited to see you too, S x**

**To Santana: So what time do you want me over?**

**From Santana: It will just be Jade and I in the house from 9am, shall we say 10am? S x**

**To Santana: Sounds perfect, I will see you then.**

**From Santana: That you will, goodnight Britt, I love you. S x**

I immediately smile at Santana's text, I was debating whether to put 'I love you' at the end or not. I know we told each other we did but I wasn't sure if it was too soon to start saying it but since Santana seems ok with it then so am I.

**To Santana: Goodnight, love you too.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up so early?" my dad asks me.<p>

"I'm going to see Santana" I tell him. "I told you that I was spending the whole day with her."

"I know you did darling" my dad replies. "I just didn't think you it required you to be up at 7am."

"I couldn't sleep" I say. I am so excited about today, I love hanging out with Santana and now I don't need to pretend that our innocent touches or kisses don't mean anything.

"Are you ok?" my dad asks. "Is there something worrying you because you can tell me?"

"Dad I'm fine, I guess I just wasn't tired last night" I reply. "Don't worry, if there was something bothering me I would tell you." When I was a child, I used to struggle to sleep for about two months solid, it turned out that I was worried about starting school for the first time because I was so shy so it prevented me from sleeping. Ever since my parents seem to panic when I tell them I can't sleep, they automatically assume something must be bothering me. Lately I have to admit though, there have been times where I can't sleep because I feel bothered by something but I haven't told my parents. It has been Brad that has caused me a few restless nights recently but I think things are getting better because he hasn't bothered me at all these past few days. I don't want to be naïve though and think everything is perfect now because of Santana's secret chat with him because it's not.

"Brittany" my mom says entering the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Are you ok, you have been stirring that bowl of muesli for a while now" my dad replies. "Are you sure there isn't anything worrying you?"

"I am fine ok, please don't worry" I say standing up. "I've just not got much of an appetite this morning, too much food yesterday" I say before informing my parents that I am going upstairs for a shower and to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Is there something you are not telling me sis?" Jade asks me.

"No, why?" I say.

"Well you seem extremely happy this morning and you can't stop singing" Jade replies.

"I'm just still in the festive mood" I say.

"Want to know what I think?" Jade says and I shrug. "I think someone has feelings for a certain someone who got her pregnant."

"There's no need to talk so cryptic, I have feelings for Brittany" I say. "I've already told you that."

"Yeah but I think you are planning on revealing your feelings to her today, I mean why else are you planning this romantic meal?"

"It isn't that romantic and if you must know then yes I will be telling Brittany how I feel" I say before Jade envelopes me in a hug.

"Are you nervous to tell her?" Jade asks.

"Not really, she already knows I am in love with her" I say.

"She what…..and you love…" Jade says a little shocked.

"We told each other we loved one another yesterday?" I say as if it isn't a big deal. "Today I am just going to tell her exactly how I feel as well as why I love her over a meal."

"My sister is really growing up" Jade says.

"Yeah she is" I reply smiling.

"Just be careful though, don't rush things remember you have a baby to consider" Jade says.

"Relax Jade, I know what I am doing ok?" Jade nods. "Good." The doorbell rings. "I will get that, you ok in here until I come back?"

"Duh, I'm a way better cook than you, hence the reason you need help" Jade says and I scowl slightly at her before proceeding to the door and opening it.

"Hey" Brittany says.

"Hi" I say pulling Brittany inside. "You look beautiful."

Brittany blushes, "Thank you, so do you."

Brittany leans in towards me and I smile because I know she is going to kiss me and I won't be stopping her. Just as our lips graze, Jade's voice forces us apart. "Not so fast girls" Jade says. "I need a chat with you Brittany."

"Excuse me" I say. "Why do you need to talk to Brittany?"

"I need to give her the 'what are your intentions with my daughter' speech" Jade says.

"I'm not your daughter though, unless you are secretly nearing your forties" I say. "I must say you do look like you could be right enough."

"Hey, you cheeky bitch" Jade shouts and I laugh. "I look nothing like forty."

"You don't look anything like it" Brittany says.

"Buttering up the in-laws already Britts, someone's keen" Jade says, causing Brittany's face to turn a little pink.

"Jade shut up and don't call her Britts either" I say. Britt or Britts are my names for Brittany, no one else can call her them.

"I'm just having a laugh, seriously though girls, take it slow especially when there's a…"

I cut Jade off "A baby involved, we know."

"Good" Jade says before leaving the room.

"She will leave soon, she's just helping me make our meal" I tell Brittany and she nods. "I love you."

"I love you too" Brittany replies before we share our first proper kiss as girlfriends. That's right, the beautiful Brittany Pierce is my girlfriend and I don't ever plan on changing that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter, next one will be up soon. Merry Christmas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites. Here's the next chap.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Santana's POV

I laid Christmas crackers out on the table so Brittany and I are pulling them just now. "You have to wear your party hat" Brittany tells me as it falls out of the cracker and onto the table.

"I really don't rock this look" I say as I place the paper hat on my head.

"Yeah you do" Brittany tells me. "You're gorgeous no matter what you look like." I place a peck on Brittany's cheek "So what does the joke or fact say that fell out of your cracker?"

"What did the sea say to Santa?" I read the joke out loud.

"Nothing, it just waved" Brittany replies smirking.

"How do you know?"

"Because I am a genius" Brittany says laughing. "No I am just kidding, I could see through the paper."

"I see, so what does yours say" I ask.

"It says 'Brittany Pierce will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany reads before chuckling. "I am your girlfriend" she says looking at me.

"I know that now but when I made the crackers you didn't know how I felt so I planned to ask you this way" I say.

"You're cute" Brittany says.

"Santana Lopez ain't cute" I say. "She's attractive and hot but not cute."

"Whatever you say" Brittany says with a smile.

After we finish our starters Jade leaves to go and visit her boyfriend leaving me to put the finishing touches to the food. I've tried to create dishes which include all Brittany's favourite ingredients, however one thing Brittany does like I have deliberately missed out and that is garlic. There's no way I am risking using garlic, Britt would never want to kiss me again and I can't have that.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember that day you fell off your bike when we were six?" I ask.<p>

"Yeah" Brittany answers. "How do you know about that?"

"Because I was there" I reply. "You were at the park with an older couple, who I presume were your grandparents, and I saw you riding this pink bicycle and suddenly you just fell off" I say. "As soon as I saw you fall I ran towards you with a tissue because you were crying but as soon as I neared you, your grandpa scooped you up and carried you and the bike away."

"I can't believe I never saw you" Brittany says.

"You were beautiful to me from the first moment I saw you" I say truthfully.

"Why did you tease and bully me then?" Brittany asks. I wish she hadn't because I don't want to drag bad memories into our day but I guess it would be better to start our relationship with complete honesty.

"It was the only way to get your attention" I say. "That and peer pressure, I wanted to be popular and people to like me so I bullied you because the others did." I completely regret it all

"I see" Brittany says.

"It's in the past now and I just want to start anew where I can show you what you truly mean to me" I say.

"What do I truly mean to you?" Brittany asks smiling faintly.

"The world" I reply. "You mean a lot to me Britt, you've been there for me through all my struggles throughout this pregnancy and not only that you were there for me even when I was being a cow to you." I reach across the table and take my girlfriend's hand. "You listen to me when I moan, you joke with me when I need a laugh, you smile at me when I need confidence or courage, you're a friend when I need one and most importantly you believe in me like no one else ever has." Brittany smiles gently at me as I gaze into her ocean blue eyes. "I am so in love with you Brittany and I don't think I will ever be able to stop loving you."

"I love you too, so so much" Brittany replies before leaving her seat and kneeling next to my chair. "We've not entered this relationship in the most conventional way we could, however that doesn't matter. What does matter is that we love one another and are going to raise our little girl together and give her the best life we can."

"You're going to be an awesome mom" I tell Brittany.

"As are you" Brittany replies, pecking my lips. We stare deeply into one another's eyes with our foreheads pressed firmly together before we both connect our lips in a kiss that gradually intensifies. I try to convey as much love as I can in that kiss but it gets hard when the girl you love is doing such awesome things with her tongue inside your mouth. Brittany slowly runs the tip of her tongue over the roof of my mouth while interchanging that movement with sucking on my tongue every few seconds.

"I love you" I pant out breathlessly as Brittany slowly licks and kisses her way up and down my neck to my jaw and back.

"Show me how much" Brittany replies in a whisper. I look at Brittany and she gives me a warm smile before placing a delicate kiss to my lips. "Show me how much you love me Santana." I look at Brittany to check she is serious and immediately get my answer when she smiles genuinely at me while nodding her head. I waste no time in standing up and leading my girlfriend by the hand up to my bedroom before closing the door.

Brittany sits on the edge of the bed and removes her shoes and I can't help but smile at her. "I love you Britt" I say for like the nth time today. I can't stop saying it. Brittany walks over to me and leads me towards the bed.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks.

"Nothing" I reply before smiling. "Nothing at all, I was just in a trance because I was thinking about you."

Brittany blushes "You're always in my mind" Brittany says before adding "You're the first person I think of when I wake up and you're the last person I think of before I go to sleep."

I kiss Brittany's lips gently before lightly pushing her down to lie on the bed. I hover over her placing light kisses along her jaw and neck before kissing her firmly on the lips. My pregnancy bump isn't exactly huge but it still prevents me from positioning myself certain ways so I've got to be careful that I don't hurt myself by moving awkwardly. Brittany's tongue slipping into my mouth breaks me from my thoughts and causes me to moan. I love it when Brittany takes control, the way she takes control of the kiss and carefully flips me onto my back while hovering above me.

I break our kiss to reach up and lift the hem of Brittany's top before I pull it over her head revealing her bra covered breasts and taut abs. "Your turn" Brittany says before removing my top and pulling my sweatpants and panties down in one go leaving me in just my bra, which she expertly removes a few seconds later. I unbuckle Brittany's jeans before pulling the zip down and she successfully wiggles out of her jeans leaving her clad in just her panties and bra.

"If it gets too much and you are uncomfortable because of the baby bump then just tell me and we can stop ok" Brittany says, gazing into my eyes. I nod before kissing her and unclasping her bra, slowly letting it fall from her arms and then I pull her hips closer to me so I can pull her panties down in one swift motion leaving her as naked as me. Brittany kneels beside me while leaning down to kiss me fully on the lips, leaving our breasts squished together but my baby bump showing.

I feel Brittany's tongue swipe my teeth as she slowly slides her hand down over my baby bump where she massages it before moving on and running her hand from one of my hips to the other. I can't help but moan every time our tongues touch, the feeling of Brittany's wet soft velvety tongue almost makes me cum straight away but I manage to hold it back. I break our heated kiss to try and regain some of my breath back but it doesn't work because I am soon breathless again at the sheer sight of Brittany's beautiful naked body moving above me.

* * *

><p>Brittany slides one finger inside me slowly before introducing a second finger into my wet heat, gently moving her fingers in tandem to build up a steady rhythm. As the pace of the movement of her fingers increases I can feel my walls tightening around them. "I'm so close, please don't stop" I beg my girlfriend but instead of her doing as I ask she abruptly stops and pulls her fingers out. "Babe, please…" I say but it's no use because she's soon switching positions and begins kissing all over my thighs. "You can't leave me like this baby" I say but Brittany just smirks.<p>

"I wasn't ready for you to cum yet" Brittany says simply before leaving a trail of wet kisses from my knees up to my hips. If I wasn't pregnant I would have probably flipped us over and took control of the situation, however I know if I try to top Brittany I will end up injuring myself trying to turn us over so I remain where I am.

"Brittany, if you don't do something about the throbbing between my legs then I…." I start off sternly but stop when Brittany licks my slit, carefully poking her tongue out to enter me slightly before placing wet kisses around my entrance.

"You'll what" Brittany challenges. "If I don't do something to relieve your throbbing then what are you going to do?"

"Then I will…" Brittany licks my slit again.

"Go on" she says smiling.

"I will…" Brittany pushes her tongue straight into me, eliciting a moan from my mouth. Before I can even register what is happening, Brittany's thrusting her tongue in and out of my centre at rapid speed. I feel my orgasm approaching to the point that I am almost over the edge when Brittany suddenly pulls her tongue out. Once again preventing me from coming undone. I let out an aggravated groan of frustration before releasing a groan of pleasure after Brittany kisses me sloppily on the mouth.

"I love teasing you" Brittany says smugly while sporadically kissing my lips and cheeks.

"Shame it doesn't give me the same amount of pleasure as it gives you" I say annoyed which causes my girlfriend to laugh at me. I reach up and gently squeeze Brittany's breasts in my hands, catching her by surprise which immediately halts her laughter. I carefully roll her nipples between my thumb and forefinger on each hand before placing delicate kisses on each breast. "I love your boobs" I say, openly staring at the two mounds.

"The feeling isn't mutual" Brittany says. "I feel like they look more like man boobs rather than something a female would have, they're so small."

"I disagree, I think they are perfect" I say kissing my girlfriend's lips. "Perfect just like you."

"Always a smooth talker" Brittany says. "But how about you use your mouth in a different way from talking" Brittany says, immediately pulling me close and placing her tongue directly in my mouth, stroking the roof of my mouth with the tip. Our passionate kiss builds up to the point that I can feel the liquid pooling in the pit of my stomach. "I want us to cum together" Brittany whispers before breaking our kiss and positioning her centre against mine. "Ready?" she asks but the feeling of her moist centre against mine renders me speechless so all I can do is nod my head.

Brittany grabs on my hips before ferociously moving her centre in a circular motion, rubbing against me produces loud moans from the both of us every time our slick heat touches and mixes together. The friction between our bodies, builds and builds until we both let go and let our orgasms take over. I can feel Brittany holding me tightly, squeezing our bodies together, our breasts squished and my baby bump pressing into her hard yet toned abdominal muscles.

As we come down from our high and our orgasms subside Brittany slowly pulls me to lie down on the bed, holding me tight in a secure embrace stroking my hair and placing feather light kisses to my temple. I love how gentle Brittany is when we make love, it makes me feel special and cared for not only inside my body but outside too. From the way she holds me as I ride out my orgasm to the way she whispers sweet words in my ear making my body tingle with excitement. I feel a little guilty that I didn't really do much during our love making but Brittany assured me that she loved every bit of it just as much as I did. Being pregnant makes me feel a little anxious to do some of the stuff I would normally do during sex, I know it would hurt the baby but I don't want to take any risks.

"I love you babe" Brittany says and I smile before saying it back. We silently cuddle in bed for the next while after our very passionate but amazing love making, idly chatting occasionally enjoying just being with one another. "Can we trade presents now?" Brittany asks suddenly, filling the silence.

"Wait, that wasn't my present?" I say. "Because I have to say Britt, I'm not sure any present can top what we just did."

"Do I look like the kind of girl who would have sex with someone as their Christmas present?" Brittany asks.

"I am not just someone babe, I am your girlfriend" I say. "But to answer your question then of course you don't look easy" I say. "The only easy you are is easy on the eye."

"Oh wow, you really need some new lines if you want to remain with me" Brittany says smiling.

"Whatever, so are you ready for your gift?"

"Of course" Brittany says excitedly, she looks as excited as my siblings did yesterday. We both throw some clothes on before I hand Brittany her present and she gives me mine so we can open them at the same time.

"Oh my god" I say. "Britt you didn't need to get me this necklace" I say.

"I wanted to" she replies. "Actually I wanted to get you a more expensive one but since we were just friends at the time I didn't want to look too flashy."

"I love it" I say. "And I love the shoes, you didn't need to get them either."

"Well since you are my girlfriend now then I intend to give you everything you could ever possibly want or need" Brittany says kissing me before unwrapping her present. "Santana this perfume is way too expensive."

"I got it in a sale, my siblings and I only had to miss out on dinner once this week because I used the money on it" I say.

"Please tell me you are joking" Brittany says seriously and I laugh.

"Of course I am joking, I saved up some money so I could buy you it" I say.

"Santana you don't need to buy me expensive gifts" Brittany tells me while taking my hand in hers.

"You don't need to buy me expensive gifts either" I reply smiling.

"Call it even" Brittany says.

"Sure" I reply.

Brittany and I spend the next few hours chatting about anything and everything, just enjoying one another's company. It feels so surreal that I finally told Brittany how I feel and now we are together but every time she kisses me, I know it isn't a dream.

"Have you ever had salmon with cream cheese on a toasted bun for breakfast?" Brittany asks.

"No and I don't think I would want to" I reply. "It doesn't sound appetising in anyway whatsoever."

"I promise you it is amazing" Brittany says. "How about I make you it for breakfast some day?" Brittany asks. "It would be good for you to try new things so that when the baby comes we can encourage her to eat different foods so we don't end up having a fussy child."

"How about you make it for me sometime over the next few days" I suggest.

"Sure but it can't be tomorrow because the fish monger I use isn't open" Brittany says.

"You have a fishmonger?" I say.

"Yeah, where do you buy your fish from?" Brittany asks.

"Either the frozen or fresh section of the local store" I say. "I buy all my food from the one place."

"I don't, I go to a separate butcher shop, bakery and fishmongers" Brittany answers.

"Are we really talking about boring stuff like this?" I ask laughing. "I have the house to myself with a beautiful girl and I am discussing where I go shopping with her" I say shaking my head. "The Santana Lopez pre-pregnancy would definitely be doing something different to that."

"Is that your way of implying that I am boring?" Brittany asks.

"No, this is my way of implying that there's more to a relationship than just sex" I say. "I didn't say I was unhappy with talking to you instead of us doing other stuff. I was merely implying that even a boring conversation with you is fun because it's another thing I am doing with you."

"Were you this sappy with your exes?" Brittany asks.

"No, just with you dear" I reply. "You've made me a changed woman."

"I hope you mean in a good way."

"Of course I do Britt" I answer.

"Good" she says. "But don't call me dear again, that's something my grandmother calls my grandfather and I am nowhere near their age just yet."

* * *

><p>"I hate that you have to leave now" I say pouting.<p>

"I hate it too but at least we've still got a bit and a week off from school that we can spend together" Brittany reasons.

"I suppose" I say. "I've got a lot to do during our school holidays though."

"Like what, make out with me" Brittany says as she wraps her arms round my waist.

"Yeah obviously" I say pecking Brittany's lips. "Seriously though, I do have to spend at least a day clearing my room out so I can make space for the baby" I say. Since I have a large family then there isn't a spare room for the baby to have to herself so she will need to share with me but with the amount of stuff I have in my room at the moment you wouldn't even get the baby in never mind her and her stuff.

"How about I help you?" Brittany says.

"I am sure you have better things to do than help me have a clear out" I say.

"Not really, I want to help you plus any time spent with you is time well spent" Brittany says.

"Now who's being sappy" I say raising my eyebrow.

"That isn't sappy" Brittany defends. "It just a pure fact."

"I was going to do it on Sunday" I say.

"Sunday's cool, tell me the time and I will be here" Brittany says.

"Cool" I say. "So what's your plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm super busy tomorrow" Brittany answers. "I've got breakfast plans with friends where I won't be able to stop thinking about you and then I've got a date with my chemistry textbook because I need to study for our mock exam after Christmas" Brittany says. "The rest of the day I will be super busy thinking of how I wish I was with you."

"How about making your wish come true" I say. "What do you say to going on a date tomorrow afternoon?"

"It sounds awesome" Brittany replies.

"I wasn't thinking anything too fancy but it would be nice if I could take you out" I say. "Dinner and a movie perhaps" I suggest. "Or is that too similar to what we done tonight."

"I would love dinner and a movie" Brittany says and I nod.

"So I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Brittany says hugging me. "I love you."

"I love you too Britt" I reply before Brittany pecks me on the lips and then kisses my stomach.

"Bye baby" Brittany says rubbing my stomach. "Don't kick mommy too much tonight because she needs a good sleep so she is refreshed for her date tomorrow."

"Goodnight Britt" I say smiling.

"Goodnight" Brittany says before disappearing into her car and driving away.

* * *

><p>Brittany and I have spent the last few days together going out on dates or hanging out at one of our houses and it has been amazing. I never thought of myself as one of those people who misses their girlfriendboyfriend as soon as they leave but apparently I am. Brittany only has to leave and a minute later I am missing her already, its super crazy.

Brittany's family are hosting a party at her house tonight to bring in the New Year at midnight so they have invited my siblings and me to go. I wasn't going to go at first because the youngest ones are only three and five so I don't really want them staying up until midnight but then Brittany suggested that they can sleep in her room or her parents room for a bit and we can wake them up at midnight. I am so excited because I get to bring in the New Year as I intend to go on with my girlfriend and our baby, as well as my siblings.

We arrive at Brittany's house at 6pm. Brittany came over to my house with her car and picked me, Macy, Emily and Todd up while Jade drove her car over with Kieran, Jay and Marc. Jason and Mario decided to meet us there later on. "Look at all this food" eight year old Jay says as he spots the buffet.

"I've never seen so much" Emily says.

"Yeah well don't clear the whole table out, there are other guests here" Jade tells us all sternly before Brittany's parents come over to greet us and meet my siblings. I was a little nervous actually because even though Jade isn't my mom, she sort of takes on a motherly supportive role at times so theoretically it is like Brittany's parents meeting one of my parents. "We all muddle together" Jade explains to Susan after she asked how we get on without our parents. Brittany did give her mom a glare for asking but I don't think Susan meant it badly, I think she just genuinely cares.

"So you're twenty two and looking after nine siblings, that must be tough" Bryan says sympathetically.

"I'm actually only twenty" Jade answers. "But we all look after one another" she carries on. "Mario is eighteen, Santana's sixteen almost seventeen and the oldest twins are fifteen so the five of us look after the younger five so it's not too bad."

"Bryan and I would be happy to babysit any time if you ever need it" Susan says. "It would give us plenty of practice for our grandchild when she comes."

"Thank you" Jade replies politely. "So how are you feeling about these two ladies having a baby?" Jade says gesturing to Brittany and me.

"We were a little shocked to begin with" Bryan says. "But we've adjusted now."

"I'm the same" Jade replies.

"I was saying to Santana that you are all welcome to stay the night here" Susan says.

"Thanks" Jade replies. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be" Bryan answers. "Even if you want to head off afterwards the younger kids can stay here, we honestly don't mind."

"Thank you for the offer" Jade says politely before we all head off in different directions.

After forty five minutes, Kieran, Macy, Todd and Jay all went for a sleep and Jade promised to wake them up just before midnight so we could all be together when 2015 arrives.

"What's up Santana?" Brad says as he walks past me.

"Bradley" I say formally. "I hope you are not bothering Brittany."

"I meant it when I said I will leave her alone" he says. "I've apologised to her."

"Good but remember she won't forgive you straight away" I say. "Think about apologising in a different way from saying 'I'm sorry' because words on their only simply won't do the trick."

"I know" He says.

"Good" I reply. There's no need for me to say anymore because this isn't exactly the place to be talking about this, I just wanted to check that he isn't still being a bastard.

"Oh Santana, this is my girlfriend" Brad says pulling a blonde hair girl closer to him.

"Hi" I say shaking the girl's hand. I don't want to be rude but this chick looks a little old for him. She's either a really old looking fifteen year old or she is in fact nearing twenty five.

"I'm Joanne" she says.

"Santana" I reply. "Brad's sister's girlfriend."

"Well if she is as hot as Brad you better watch yourself" the chick says to me laughing. If the bitch even thinks about going near Brittany, I will tear her a new one.

I laugh "Yeah honey, you go near my girl then I promise you that you'll be eating your food through a straw for the next while" I say smiling before walking off.

"Hey" Brittany says eating a cocktail sausage.

"Hi babe" I reply. "I just got introduced to Brad's girlfriend."

"Oh right" Brittany says. "Mom says she's like twenty three or something."

"She's looks it" I reply. "Are your parents ok with him dating someone that age when he is only fifteen?"

"They weren't but it doesn't bother Brad so he just does it" Brittany says. "The longer my parents pretend to be ok with it then the quicker he will dump her, it always happens."

"Have you met her?" I ask.

"Briefly, I didn't catch her name though" Brittany answers.

"She's a cheeky bitch that's all I'm saying" I say. "Joanne is her name."

"Right" Brittany says. "As in Joanne who sent me the texts thinking it was him."

"Oh, I don't know actually" I say. I wonder if Joanne knows Brad gave her the wrong number or if he just fed her some line about it being his old number or something.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck is she?" I mutter angrily to myself. "It's ten seconds to midnight."<p>

"Hey, you ok?" Brittany says and I turn to face her.

"Where were you? You know what, doesn't matter" I say before pulling Brittany closer to me as we join in with the countdown.

"4…."

"3…"

"2.."

"1."

Brittany kisses me on the lips before I deepen the kiss, pulling Brittany even closer "Happy New year Britt."

"Happy New Year babe" Brittany replies pecking my cheek and rubbing my stomach.

"This is going to be a good year" I say smiling.

"Couldn't agree more" Brittany smiles back before we get immersed in another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Babe wake up" I say shaking Brittany on her bedroom sofa.<p>

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks sleepily.

"My sisters are gone" I say. Last night when Britt and I went to bed, Macy and Emily shared Britt's bed with me and Brittany took the couch in her room but now my sisters are not here. "I'm going to look for the boys" I say, heading to Brittany's parents room where Todd, Jay and Kieran were. Mario, Jade, Marc and Jason all left last night but the younger ones were too tired so Susan said they could stay here. When I get to the room, the boys are gone also so I sprint down the stairs and shove my shoes and jacket on over my pyjamas.

"Santana are you ok?" Brittany's dad asks.

"No Bryan" I say. "The kids are gone, I need to find them" I say determined struggling to put my coat on in such a haste.

"They're in the kitchen" Bryan says smiling.

"That kitchen?" I say pointing to the door up the hallway.

"Yeah" Bryan says laughing. "Don't panic, Susan made breakfast for them?" I rush into the kitchen and see the five of them tucking into various foods ranging from fruit to fried sausage.

"I thought you guys had run off" I say, sighing deeply.

"Why would we run off?" eleven year old Emily asks.

"Britty's here and so is Jasper" Macy says smiling.

"We love Britty and Jasper" three year old Kieran adds to his twin sister's comment.

"Just tell me in future where you are going ok, you gave me such a fright" I say to my siblings.

"Sorry, that was my fault" Brittany's mom apologises. "I wanted to leave you to get some more sleep so I got the kids ready myself, the boys were awake and I heard Emily taking Macy to the toilet so I offered them some breakfast."

"Thanks but you didn't need to do that Susan" I say gratefully. "You done enough letting us stay here last night and I would hate for them to leave your cupboards bare because they all can eat."

"Speak for yourself" Emily says, repositioning her hair after I ruffled it. She's only eleven but she already acts like a teenager.

"Sit down Santana, I will make you a plate" Susan says and I thank her before sitting down. I barely get sat down when Brittany races in wearing a huge ski jacket and a pair of jeans on back to front and two odd shoes.

"Where on earth are you going looking like that?" Susan asks her daughter.

"Santana said the kids had run off" she states. "So I just threw on whatever I could find."

"I think you did" I say looking Brittany up and down. "Are those actually your jeans?"

"Speaking of the jeans, those are mine" Susan says.

"Wait, the kids are all there" Brittany observes. "Why did you tell me they ran off?"

"I didn't say they ran off, I said they were missing" I answer.

"No you didn't, you said Brittany wake up all the kids have run away."

"No I didn't" I say laughing.

"Look the kids are all fine, so why don't you put something more comfortable on and join us for breakfast Brittany" her mom suggests before Brittany disappears and comes back, more appropriately dressed.

"Although it was intentional Susan, it was a pretty good exercise to test how well Santana and Brittany will cope as parents" Bryan says. "At least we will know they will be observant if the baby goes missing."

"Yeah and Brittany will be ready to hit the slopes looking for her if that jacket is anything to go by" I say, earning a slap on the shoulder from Brittany.

"You may mock Santana but I love this Jacket" Brittany says. "And furthermore our girl will be getting one of these jackets, in fact I am getting her one to match mine."

"Whatever you think babe, we all know who the whipped one in this relationship is" I say smirking.

"Are you two kissing partners now?" five year old Todd asks.

"Are we what?" I say laughing.

"Kissing partners" Todd repeats. "Mario's kissing partner is Claire, Jade's is Logan and mom and dad are each other's."

"Brittany's my girlfriend not my kissing partner" I say.

"I saw you kiss her last night" Emily says.

"Obviously I kiss her but don't call her my kissing partner, we're girlfriends who kiss" I say.

"You're still a partnership who kiss" Emily says smirking.

"Whatever" I reply.

"So you girls are together now?" Susan asks.

"Yeah" Brittany replies taking my hand.

"I'm really happy for you both but please make sure you don't rush things, especially since there is a baby involved" Bryan says.

"We know" I reply. "My sister practically said the same thing to me the other day, we know what we're doing."

"Yeah, we have it covered" Brittany replies.

"I love your daughter very much" I reply. "And my brothers and sisters love her too, I promise I won't hurt her."

"Everything we do we will make sure we have our baby's best interests at heart" Brittany says before kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the next chapter. Bring on 2015 and Season 6. Happy New Year when it comes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: to clear up any confusion from the last chapter I want to reiterate that this fic is completely made up wherein girls can get girls pregnant as well as guys getting girls pregnant, I said in the first couple of chapters that it goes against all science. In this fic, Brittany and Santana are both girls with a phenotype/Genotype identifying them as females, it is make-believe that it is normal for a girl to get another girl pregnant.**

**Thank you again for the reviews/follows/favorites. Here's the next chap.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Santana's POV

After breakfast this morning, Susan and Bryan invited my brothers and sisters and I over for a meal to celebrate the beginning of a new year. We gratefully accepted the offer because who would turn down a meal and the chance to spend more time with their amazing girlfriend, not me that's for sure. I'm still at that stage where I really want to impress Brittany's parents because I want to create a good impression of myself to prove to them that I am worthy of dating their daughter. I've been in relationships before but this is by far the most serious one to date so I have to ensure that I make a good example of myself.

"Do they know I am vegetarian?" eight year old Jay asks.

"They do not know that because you are not a vegetarian" I say to Jay.

"Yeah I am" he says scowling.

"Ok then, if you are in fact a vegetarian then do you care to explain to me why you were eating pork sausages and rashes of bacon at breakfast" I say.

"I am a vegetarian with the exception that I am able to eat pigs" he answers and I can't help but laugh.

"Jay, be serious honey. You eat beef burgers like they are going to go out of stock in America" I say but Jay just sighs and leaves the room. Kids can be so funny at times but yet infuriating at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Looking good" Brittany says kissing me.<p>

"Is it too much?" I ask worriedly.

"You're perfect babe" Brittany replies. "Although it may be hard for me to take my eyes off of you, you look super sexy today."

"Do I not always look sexy?" I ask.

"Obviously, I just mean wearing a dress so tight makes it even more obvious how attractive you are" Brittany says.

"I don't think this dress being so tight was a good idea" I say. "She's kicking my stomach like crazy and this dress is making my belly feel restricted so the kicks are vibrating" I say before Brittany hurriedly places her hands on my stomach.

"I think we should put her in kickboxing classes when she gets older" Brittany tells me. "I think she will be fierce like you so we better find her a suitable method to vent her anger like kickboxing rather than letting her loose to go all lima heights on other kids like her mommy."

"My girl isn't going anywhere near kickboxing unless she begs me otherwise when she's older" I say. "She can be a fierce little lady if she wants but she will not be violent, not in any way at all."

"Jeez, that stung my hand a little" Brittany says pulling her hand away momentarily from my stomach.

"Think how my stomach felt, it got most of the brunt your hand just got the after effects" I say to Brittany. "I think she assumes my stomach is a large play pen that she can play in whenever it suits and be damned by the time of day."

"Brittany, stop feeling my sister up" Mario says lightly punching Brittany's shoulder.

"The baby was kicking, she wasn't feeling me up" I say. "Oh jeez" I say jumping back slightly when Jasper tries to jump up on me. "That dog is everywhere I look when I come here."

"He lives here babe" Brittany replies.

"Yes well he needn't think he will jump up on our girl like that when she comes" I say seriously. I've read all these stories about dogs attacking babies and they are not pleasant, very frightening actually.

"Jasper is not like that" Brittany defends her dog. "Our little Daisy will be perfectly safe around him."

"Britt the more you call her Daisy won't make me change my mind on the name" I say. "I firmly stand by our child never being called that or any other name that reminds me of a flower as well as flower itself."

"You really are a hard nut to crack" she says.

"I know baby but secretly you love my dominance" I say pecking Brittany's lips.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Brittany asks and I nod.<p>

"Bring it on" I say before Brittany feeds me some dessert on a spoon. "Oh god Britt, too much for my mouth, you got to put less on the spoon next time" I say before Brittany feeds me another spoon. "That's better, now let me feed you."

"Can you not just feed your own mouths instead of one another's?" Marc asks.

"No we cannot" I reply. "We need to practice for feeding the baby" I say. "This way I won't end up trying to put too much food in the baby's mouth that she chokes on it."

"I think feeding each other is taking things a tad far" Jade tells us.

"It's our first child, we got to prepare for everything even the little things like this" I state.

"You didn't practice before you fed some of this lot and they don't seem damaged by it" Mario says.

"Just leave them be" Jade sighs. "It's easier that way than having to listen to Santana rant on and on about why she does something a certain way or another."

"Next up we're practicing putting diapers on using a teddy bear and practicing putting bibs on as well" Brittany says with a smile. "I mastered the act of using the breast pump the other day so we've got that covered and Santana has successfully managed to book us in for antenatal classes, beginning when we are 30 weeks gone so that's set up too."

"You should be an expert in diapers Santana" Jade says. "You changed Macy and Kieran's a lot."

"Yeah but that was a while ago now, everything has to be perfect" I say. "We're going to be so busy with school and stuff so we need to make sure we are ready for when the baby comes." I've made a plan for after the baby is born because Britt and I are still going to be at school so we need to make sure the baby is looked after by people we trust, that and I don't want to have to pay for a nanny especially when the baby will be so young.

"Have you decided on a paediatrician?" Bryan asks.

"Surely they will just use either Brittany's paediatrician or Santana's paediatrician, I mean they will obviously still have one since they are both sixteen" Brad says, laughing slightly. I don't find it that funny but I think we have already established that Brad isn't exactly what you would class as a normal human being.

"We're going to use the same one as Kieran and Macy has" I answer. "So where's your girlfriend tonight then Brad?" I ask, changing the subject.

"She's at home" Brad replies. "I'm not really one for spending masses of time with girlfriends, I just end up feeling suffocated. I'm a guy I need my freedom you know?" brad says and I nod. "Last night was plenty time with her, she doesn't need to see me today since she saw me last night. Girls get far too clingy at times so you got to make sure they get the message."

"Right" I say before the room falls into silence. I probably shouldn't have brought up the subject with Brad's girlfriend because I don't think Brittany's parents like her so I have probably just made things awkward now. "Dinner was lovely, thank you for inviting us."

"No problem" Susan says with a smile. "You are all welcome at any time, you all are part of the family now not just Santana."

"Thanks" Jade says politely. Brittany's family are so lovely all the time but sometimes it just makes me sad because Brittany not only has nice parents but she has kind aunts and uncles as well as grandparents whereas my siblings and I don't really have anyone. Sure we have aunts who occasionally visit but they are not the kind of aunt you could ask to babysit the younger ones or talk to about stuff, they just visit because they feel guilty. Everything was so much better when my grandparents were still alive, I don't know who my mom's parents are because she was brought up in a care home but I knew my dad's parents very well. Fernando and Mary were their names, they died in a car crash four years ago on their way home from a trip. My mom was heavily pregnant at the time so I just remember that Jade went with my dad to identify the bodies as mom couldn't travel in an aeroplane so she looked after the rest of us. I loved my grandparents so much; I still do. If my mom and dad went off travelling somewhere for work they would always look after us all, they were more like parents to me than my real parents have ever been or will ever be. I've got a few older cousins who I speak to a lot but they are not my real cousins, just children of my grandparents' friends. Most of my grandparent's friend's kids are just a bit older than me, my grandparents were only 52 when they died. My mom and dad had Jade when they were 16 so my grandparent's friends grandchildren are only babies, if any.

"You ok sis" Mario asks me, suddenly reminding me of where I am.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say, wiping a few tears that must have formed when I was lost in my own thoughts. "I'm just going to the bathroom" I excuse myself as I feel more tears coming on. Thinking of my grandparents always gets me emotional, especially at this time of year. I sit in the bathroom for five minutes trying to compose myself when I hear a knock on the door.

"Santana, its Susan" I hear from outside. "I saw you looked a little upset so I just wanted to make sure that you are ok" Susan says. "If you want me to leave then I will but if not, I've heard that I'm a good listener."

I open the bathroom door. "Sorry, I just got a little bit emotional, pregnancy hormones and whatnot" I say.

"You don't need to apologise" Susan says. "I know I am Brittany's mom and you may find it awkward but I am free to chat if you ever need it. I promise to be impartial if you ever want to talk, even if it has something to do with my daughter."

"I just sometimes get a little emotional when I think of the past" I say. "You guys are great and so are my siblings and Brittany's awesome but sometimes I just feel so alone. I just want a mom that I can talk to you know, the only people I tell all my worries to are Jade and Brittany but I don't want to bog them down with all my worries. They shouldn't need to deal with my problems or insecurities but ever since I got pregnant I feel like I can't deal with them on my own anymore, I don't want to be a burden to them.

"You're not a burden to anyone sweetheart" Susan says hugging me. "I know I am not your mom or anything but I am another person that you can talk to or trust. When I got pregnant I was older than you are now and I had my husband but I still needed my mom too so I understand what you are saying and its ok to feel the way you do, its normal" Susan says. "If anything you are a lot braver than most people I know, you've been through so much in your life already and you're only 16 so I think you are coping extremely well. I am here for you and Brittany but I am also here for you alone as well."

"Thanks Susan" I say.

"We all get a little caught up with our emotions at times but sometimes we need it to give us the little shock of reality" Susan says. "No one said life would be easy, it would be far too boring if it was."

"Is everything ok?" Brittany asks nervously, giving Susan and I both a fright. "Sorry if I am interrupting, I can go" Brittany says biting her nails. "You had been away for a while so I got worried that something was wrong."

"I'm going to clear up the dinner dishes, remember what I said Santana" Susan says. "I'm here any time you want." Susan then walks away leaving Brittany and me alone in the hallway.

"I didn't mean to butt in but…." Brittany starts off but I cut her off with a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Just because I love you" I state simply. I don't really need anyone else if I have Brittany and her family and my siblings, I'm always going to miss my grandparents but what Susan said is true and it reminded me that life is better if you live in the moment rather than in the past or trying to predict parts of the future that are uncertain. "I know sometimes it may appear that I take you for granted or keep my feelings hidden from you but I promise you, I not only love you so much but I respect and value you too."

"I know" Brittany says smiling. "I love you too and I understand that maybe sometimes I don't completely think things through like how I kept complaining about my family on Christmas day and never really took your feelings into account. I should be grateful that I still have so many people around me that you maybe are not fortunate to have." Brittany pulls me into another hug before we re-join the others.

* * *

><p>It's our first day back at school since the holidays. I have to admit I am glad we are back at school because all I do at home is sit around boring myself with baby books. I know I need to read some of them but not all of them plus I do have some experience with babies because of my siblings so I am not exactly clueless in the baby department. I reach down and place my hand in Brittany's and intertwine our fingers as we walk along the corridor to class. "What are you doing?" Brittany asks.<p>

"I am holding hands with my girlfriend, duh" I say.

"Everyone will see us though" she observes.

"So" I say. "Are you embarrassed to admit being my girlfriend?"

"As if" Brittany says. "I was thinking more the opposite, will it not ruin your reputation?"

"I am not ashamed to be with you babe" I admit. "Fuck my reputation. This is who I am and you babe, are my girlfriend and I don't care who knows it."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

When I walk into glee club at the end of the day I get an awful feeling of déjà vu, well it's not really déjà vu when I have experienced this feeling before but anyway my point is; as soon as I walk into the room I feel everyone's eyes on me. "You guys are staring at me again" I say, annoyance lacing my tone.

"Sorry but you told us that you weren't dating Santana but I'm pretty sure you two were holding hands" Tina says.

"When I told you that I wasn't dating her, I was telling the truth however the truth now is that we are together" I say. "We got together at Christmas, what's the point in denying our feelings when we know we will be in one another's lives forever?" I say. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Go ahead" Rachel tells me.

"Would it be ok if Santana joined glee club?" I ask but I don't receive any reply, everyone just sort of stares at me. "I heard her singing the other night and she's amazing guys, we could really use her at regionals."

"No offence Brittany, and we do believe Santana is a nice person, but I don't think she is right for the glee club" Rachel says.

"Why not?" I ask defensively. "You guys are my friends, you said you would support me no matter what I choose. I chose to be with Santana so can you not support me?"

"This has nothing to do with your relationship with her" Rachel says. "Right guys?" everyone nods. "All I meant was that I don't think a popular cheerleader is right for our club not Santana personally."

"I thought the glee club was all about diversity, I mean Mike and Sam are both footballers and they're popular and they are here, I'm sort of a nerd and I am here, Artie is in the math club, not all of us are of the same race or ethnicity" I say. "I see no problem with Santana joining."

"It's just that I think it will make us a little uncomfortable" Tina says.

"Uncomfortable?" I question.

"Yeah, how can we be ourselves in case Santana goes back to her cheerio friends and tells them all of our secrets" Tina says.

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" I ask but no one answers. "Good to know" I say before taking my seat and waiting for Mr Schue to start the lesson. To say I am pissed would be an understatement.

* * *

><p>The glee club eventually came round and said Santana could join but it turns out my efforts of persuasion were a waste of time because Santana decided that she wasn't interested. She said with the baby and still possessing some cheerio duties then she didn't really have time which is fair enough, I just would have loved it if she joined. Anyhow onto more pressing matters, today is January 12th which means it is my girlfriend's 17th birthday. Santana didn't want to do anything special since we have school anyway so I haven't really planned anything other than buying her a birthday cake and a gift.<p>

"Hey birthday girl" I say as Santana opens her front door. "How does it feel to be 17?"

"The same as how it felt when I was 16" she answers.

"You really enthusiastic about your birthday aren't you?" I sarcastically say before kissing my girlfriend. "What's wrong, you should be happy?"

"Birthdays are just not a big deal for me babe" Santana says.

"Well you better start making them a big deal" I tell Santana. "I love birthdays, even if it isn't my own so now that you are my girlfriend then you are going to love them too, especially our own and Harriet's."

"Who's Harriet?" Santana asks, looking confused before leading me inside.

"Thought we could call the baby that" I say.

"No way Britt, Harriet is a nice name but it's not my baby's name." I frown at Santana. "Baby I'm sorry but I just don't think Harriet Pierce sounds right. I know I keep shooting down your choices but I still feel like there is a perfect name out there, we just need to give it time to come to us."

"Ok, Harriet is out" I say. "If the baby comes before we get a chance to find a name then we may have to settle for one, I am not having my baby nameless Santana." I don't mean to sound rude to Santana but it's like every suggestion I make she hates. She doesn't like Flower, Harriet, Daisy, Loretta which I loved, Katy, Joanna, Haley, Susan which I thought we could call after my mom or Jade after her sister.

"Babe relax, there's still plenty of time to think of a name" Santana says.

"Anyway, happy birthday" I say giving Santana a small gift bag. "I wasn't really sure what to get you so I just got you a few things, if you don't like them then there is a receipt for each in the bag if you want to exchange them or just get cash back." Santana kisses my cheek before opening the bag and pulling out the bracelet and perfume I bought for her. Although I am Santana's girlfriend, there's still so much I don't know about her so I really had no idea what to buy for her so I settled on buying another bottle of perfume that I saw in her bathroom and a bracelet which could be worn with anything. I also bought her some funky maternity pants but that was just for fun.

"Thank you baby, I love the gifts" Santana says before kissing me gently and hugging me.

"Are you ready to go to school then?" I ask and Santana nods.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday babe" Quinn says to Santana who hugs her and accepts the gift Quinn has. I mean no offence when I say that I don't think Quinn needs to be so touchy feely with Santana, I know some friends are close like that but when one gets a girlfriend then I think the other should rein it in a little. I understand that Quinn no longer sees Santana in a romantic way anymore but I still think she should tone it down a little, hug her, call her babe or kiss her cheek I don't mind but constantly touching her for no reason is a little much. Quinn's Santana's best friend so I do get that she may be excited for Santana to have the baby but it doesn't mean she has to feel Santana's stomach every two minutes.<p>

"You ok Britt?" Santana asks me and I nod. 'Geez why do I keep thinking like this.' I never thought of myself as a jealous girlfriend but I guess I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that Santana, a really popular girl, actually likes me. 'I need to get a grip.' Acting jealous of a friend of my girlfriend's is pathetic and it will only make me feel more insecure which will end up causing me to push Santana away.

"Is she kicking just now?" Quinn asks Santana about the baby.

"Not at the moment" Santana answers. "She usually kicks around six or seven in the morning and around ten at night and it varies in the daytime." I miss that I don't get to experience as much as I would like with regards to the baby but sometimes you have to count yourself lucky that you are blessed enough to have a baby in the first place.

"Are you joining me and the rest of the cheerios for lunch?" Quinn asks Santana. "Brittany's welcome to join us as well." I thank Quinn with a smile but politely refuse. Maybe Quinn is ok with me dating Santana but I know for a fact that not all of Santana's friends are happy with it. Every now and again I still find myself getting shoved into a locker by a footballer or glared at by a cheerio but that's no surprise, I don't expect everyone to change their opinion of me just because I am suddenly dating 'one of theirs' as one of the cheerios told me exactly that this morning.

"Actually Quinn, Britt and I were just going to have lunch on our own today but thanks for the offer" Santana says.

"Ok, I guess I will see you in class later then" Quinn says before leaving.

The rest of the school day passed relatively quickly before I dropped Santana off at her house and I said I would return after dinner to spend the rest of her birthday with her.

"I love you" Santana tells me as we lay in bed that night.

"I love you too" I say, pecking Santana's lips. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up babe?" she asks.

"My mom wants you to get your photograph taken professionally" I say. "With the baby bump I mean. Apparently a lot of mothers-to-be do it, it's a good memory for capturing the whole process from pregnancy until the baby gets older."

"It sounds good Britt but do I need to be naked?" Santana asks. "My cousin's friend done a natural shoot but I don't want to do that. I mean sure I look as hot as hell naked, obviously you know that but I'm not having a stranger take pictures of me when I'm so vulnerable."

"You don't need to be naked. I don't think my mom was after a naked picture that's for sure" I tell her. "But if you were to do a natural shoot because you want that for yourself then everything is above board. The woman is qualified in taking pictures in this area of photography and obviously it would only be you and the photographer in the room so there would be no reason to feel shy, I am sure she will have done plenty of these shoots."

"So you wouldn't be in the room with me?" Santana asks.

"Nope" I say which makes Santana look a little sad. "Unless you want me there obviously, I just figured if you were to do a naked shoot you wouldn't want me there."

"Of course I would want you there babe, I would feel more comfortable with you there unless of course it offends you" Santana says.

"My girlfriend naked really does offend me" I say playfully. "Seriously if you want me there then I will be there, I promise."

"Thanks" she says. "But I don't really want to do a naked shoot, however I don't mind doing a shot if your mom wants pictures."

"Cool" I say kissing Santana. "So are we going out for dinner tomorrow night?" I ask. "I wanted to take you out for your birthday but obviously you were having dinner with your brothers and sisters tonight, I thought maybe we could go to the European restaurant for a change, we never seem to go there."

"Britt I don't mean any offence but do you mind if we just get a takeout or buy something from the store?" Santana asks.

"Yeah that's fine" I say.

"It's not that I don't want to go to a restaurant babe, I just feel like a freeloader at times because you always pay" Santana says. "I know you don't mind but I do, I want to feel like I can take you out to expensive places and not worry about the cheque at the end but I can't."

"Don't worry about it ok" I say. "I understand how you feel and I am happy just keeping things low key. If you are happy then I am happy." I place a gentle kiss on Santana's lips for assurance before we go back to cuddling for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope the chap was ok. Next up Santana will receive a couple of visitors and some decisions about the future will have to be made as well.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. Here's the next chap.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Brittany's POV

"Since it is Friday and we finish school at lunchtime, do you fancy coming back to my place for a bit?" Santana asks me.

"What exactly are you suggesting Miss Lopez?" I ask.

"That we do something similar to what we did that got me pregnant" Santana says, gently kissing me below the ear. "No one else will be home so we will have the place to ourselves for a few hours" Santana says kissing me on the lips this time. "Come on baby, I know you want to."

"Ok" I say. "But you have to do something for me first."

"Anything" Santana says nodding.

"You have to make me a list of at least five names" I say. "I want five baby names that you think would suit our baby."

"Do I need to do that today, you know I'm picky?" Santana whines.

"Yeah you do" I say. "We need a name we will both like and at the moment I like pretty much anything and you like pretty much nothing. The name needs to be settled before the baby arrives" I say. "Even if we see her and we're like she's a Jean and completely dismiss the name we had picked then fine but if she is born and we can't think of anything else then at least we will know we had the right name picked all along."

"Don't you want to wait until she is born? Some people can tell as soon as she is born, she's a…whatever" Santana says. "We aren't calling her Jean in case you got that into your head there."

"Pick five names before lunch Santana" I say before kissing Santana and leaving for my class.

"I love you too" Santana shouts up the corridor and winks when I turn and smile at her. I send her a quick text apologising for not saying 'I love you' when I left making sure I put I love you at the end of the text with a big heart. I would get way too embarrassed to shout it up the corridor so I make do with saying it through text.

Halfway through English class I receive a text from Santana.

**From Santana: Got my 5 names. In least favourable order; Lecky, Hundra, Melon, Candle and Pocket.**

**To Santana: Some of the names I quite like to be honest but I think you were just taking the piss. I want a serious list please.**

"Who are you texting?" Tina whispers to me.

"Santana" I whisper back.

"You two act like a married couple sometimes, it's like you can't be apart but when you are you are either texting or calling one another or you are in a huff because you miss her" Tina says.

"She's my girlfriend who is carrying my baby" I say. "Of course I want to be with her all the time and of course I miss her."

"You are super crazy in love Brittany" Tina says and I can't help smiling.

* * *

><p>"Come on babe" Santana says dragging me towards her front door.<p>

"There's no rush" I say.

"Yeah there is" she says. "We've only got two hours before the others start coming home and I want to get my cuddle on."

"Just your cuddle?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting Pierce?" she asks smiling.

"I think you know" I reply pecking Santana's lips before taking her keys off of her and unlocking the door. "Ladies first" I say, holding the door open.

"Thanks Britt" she replies while stepping in the door. "Lock the door behind you."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we will be preoccupied so I don't want someone walking into my house and thieving while we're busy" Santana says while wrapping her arms round my waist.

"Good thinking" I say, kissing Santana's lips. Our kiss gradually turns more heated as we walk into the living room still joined by our lips. As soon as we enter the living room the lights come on causing Santana and I to break apart. I see two people, a man and a woman, standing in the middle of the room.

"Hi" the man says approaching Santana.

"Hey, back up" I shout stepping in front of my girlfriend. "Who are you?"

"More to the point who the heck are you?" the woman says with attitude but before I can answer Santana grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers, pulling me closer to her.

"It doesn't matter who I am" I say. "What matters is that you are breaking and entering, in fact you have already broke in and entered this premises" I say while stepping in front of Santana once more when the woman tries to move closer to her. "Don't move any closer to her or I will call the cops."

"It's nice to see you are looking out for her but I don't particularly care for your tone young lady" the woman tells me but before I can reply Santana speaks up.

"Britt, this is Maria and Paul" Santana says and I frown, who are Maria and Paul? I take it Santana sensed my confusion because she is soon talking again. "Maria gave birth to me after Paul got her pregnant" Santana says. "Some people may called them my parents, which they are biologically but truthfully I would not give them such status."

"It's so good to see you Santana" the women, or should I say Maria, says.

"Is it?" Santana asks. "Because I don't find it good to see you" Santana says to her mom as she moves to sit on the couch.

"Whoa, are you pregnant?" the man, Paul asks. "Santana Lopez you tell me right now" he says more sternly this time.

"As a matter of fact Paul, yes I am pregnant" Santana answers.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" Paul asks and Santana scoffs.

"That's rich coming from you" Santana says. "The thirty six year olds with ten kids who were my age when they had their first child, in fact since I am seventeen then you were younger than me."

"Who's the father Santana?" Paul asks angrily. "When I lay my hands on him he won't know what's hit him."

"Give up the act, it's a little late to start acting like a proper parent now" Santana says. "And another thing if you so much as threaten to harm the baby's other parent again, you will be the one who won't know what's hit them when I get my hands on you" Santana spits. "And if that doesn't work then I will get your sons to teach you a lesson."

"Santana I don't think we need to go that far. Violence won't solve anything" I say but Santana just glares.

"You have no right just showing up here unannounced, how do you think the younger kids will feel?" Santana asks. "You're here on another flying visit and when you leave they will be devastated all over again."

"We're staying this time" Paul says. "We've already sold the house in the Bahamas and we've added the money from our sale to all of you guys bank accounts. If you want we can set up a bank account for the baby."

"Why should I believe you?" Santana asks. "All you do is get our hopes up by telling lie after lie and I'm over it. I always thought I missed you two but I don't I just wish I had parents" Santana says. "I'm thankful to you for one thing though. You guys taught me that when my baby comes I never ever want her to feel the same way about me as I do about you two."

"Santana I know we have not been the best parents…" Maria says but Santana cuts her off.

"You've not been parents at all, never mind the best ones" Santana answers. "Even when you were here you weren't proper parents, all you did was smoke, drink alcohol, have sex and work. You didn't give a shit about us and clearly you didn't give a shit about contraception either."

"Maybe you two should go" I suggest.

"We are not going anywhere, this is our house" Paul states.

"This is your house, correct, but it is not your home. Your home is in the Bahamas" Santana says. "Oh… another thing, speak to Brittany in that tone one more time and I will not hesitate to rearrange your face" Santana spits. "You may have bought the framework of the house but inside belongs to me and my siblings. We clean it, decorate it, pay the bills and do everything else to maintain it so when I say you are not welcome then I mean it."

"Baby, I don't want us to fight" Paul says genuinely to Santana.

"You started the fight and please don't call me baby" Santana says. "The only time I was your baby was the day I was born, after that you didn't give a shit about me. I may have fallen for your charms when I was younger and believed that I loved you but I'm wiser now and I know that I hate you and I'm always going to hate you" Santana says on the verge of tears. "When my daughter is born I am going to do everything I can to be the best parent I can, be the parent that I never ever had."

"You're having a daughter?" Maria says.

"Yeah" I reply for both of us. "Santana's 30 weeks pregnant today actually."

"30 weeks?" Maria says astonished. "Wow, you don't look that far along."

"Don't use sarcasm towards me please, it's rude" Santana says but I can see that Maria didn't mean it sarcastically. We all just sit staring at one another, not sure what to say next when Maria breaks the silence.

"I was thinking we could have a nice family dinner tonight" Maria says which causes Santana to laugh.

"By family dinner, what exactly do you mean?" Santana asks.

"Your father, brothers and sisters and me" she says.

"Yeah…that isn't going to happen" Santana says. "Sorry to burst you're little bubble Maria but there is no way I am letting you back into our lives. If I knew you meant it when you said you're not leaving again I would let you see the younger ones in a heartbeat but unfortunately I can't trust you so I refuse to let you see them."

"Sweetie I love you but you can't prevent me from seeing my children" Maria replies.

"Do you want a bet?" Santana challenges. "You have not been in our lives long enough to dictate when you can and can't see us. If I say you are not seeing them then I mean it, I will do whatever it takes to make sure they don't ever see you again."

"Santana grow up" Paul shouts. "Stop being an immature brat, if we want to see our children then we have every right to do just that."

"Excuse me" I pipe up. "Don't you dare speak to Santana like that? You have no right, she is a human being who has actually looked after your children for the last three years so I think the least you owe her is a bit of respect" I say. "You're her father, you are supposed to love her and do anything for her not act like some big bully, shouting and throwing your weight around and while we are on this topic, if you ever show aggression or become aggressive in front of Santana or her siblings again then I will happily call the police."

"Look you may be friends with my daughter and care for her but it doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that in my own home" Paul tells me. "In fact I think it would be better if you left so I can talk to Santana and the rest of my family when they arrive."

"Three words; Not. Gonna. Happen." I look at Paul. "What used to be your family is now my family so anything you say to them or in front of them then I am allowed to be present for."

"Please, can you just leave." I shake my head a Paul. "I am asking you nicely Madonna."

"I don't care Ringo" I say with attitude.

"Who?" Paul asks. "My name is Paul."

"And my name is Brittany" I reply.

"Britt, can you get me a glass of water. I've got a dry throat" Santana asks and I nod.

"Of course, anything else?" I ask.

"No, just the water babe" Santana says before I go through to the kitchen. While I am in the kitchen I decide to call Jade, I hate disturbing her at work but I don't really want Santana having to deal with her parents alone. Jade tells me that her shift ends in a few minutes so she will be home soon which I am glad about, the last thing Santana needs is stress, it is not good for the baby and it is certainly not good for her.

When I reach the living room there's only silence so me being me feels the need to fill it. "So it's warm in the Bahamas" I say, I couldn't have said anything more random if I tried. "I've never been there, is it nice?" I ask but don't wait for an answer. "I don't get on well with the sun, I could cover myself head to toe in sun cream but still get blotchy rashes and itchy skin."

"I had a friend like that" Maria says.

"I'm just hoping the baby takes after Santana and not me in that department" I say to which Paul and Maria stare confused at me.

"Why would the baby take after you?" Maria asks.

"Believe it or not Maria, babies can have the same traits or features as either one of their parents if not both" Santana says.

"You got my daughter pregnant?" Paul asks and I nod.

"Oh my god Paul, how great is this?" Maria says. "Our little girl is a lesbian."

"I'm going to phone Harold and Rita" Paul says with a smile.

"Excuse me" Santana says waving her hands in the air. "Are you guys being like cheeky or are you being serious?"

"We're deadly serious" Paul says seriously.

"I've always wanted a gay child, this is just fantastic" Maria says beaming.

"Ok wow" Santana says looking a little speechless. "You know you are being a little rude, right?" Santana asks Maria and Paul who just look at her. "My sexual orientation shouldn't be treated any different from anyone else, sure I expected you guys to be on the other side of the spectrum but just because I am a lesbian doesn't mean you can treat me differently or special as some may say. Everyone should be treated as equals."

"Are you two a couple?" Paul asks and we both nod. "In that case I better have a private word with you Brittany. Now that there is a baby involved then things are a lot more serious and I need to know you have a plan set out?"

"Let me stop you there" Santana tells Paul. "You are not having any type of chat with Brittany and especially about something that concerns you in no way whatsoever. Brittany and I are together so we do things together, meaning we have a plan set out together and before you ask, it is none of your business."

The front door suddenly slams before Jade comes striding into the living room. "Get the hell out of this house. The others will be home very soon and I don't want them to see you."

"We missed…" Maria starts but gets cut off.

"Brittany, gather their belongings, they are not staying here" Jade says furiously before walking over to her parents. "If you have any decency or love your children at all then you will leave this second. I'm not banning you from seeing them but I am also not going to let you just waltz into their life until I know your intentions."

"Jade we mean it this time, we're back for good" Maria says.

"If that's so then you won't mind leaving just now then seeing as you will have plenty of time to see the others a different day" Jade says. "I'm serious, get out."

* * *

><p>Maria and Paul did eventually leave before the others got home which was good. The whole experience however has really got to Santana, she has been nothing but quiet all night and has hardly ate at all. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" I ask from my position on the couch behind Santana.<p>

"No thanks" Santana replies. "I will get something later baby ok so don't worry."

"How about I make you a grilled sandwich or something" I say. "Or I could make you a Panini, you like them."

"Britt I'm not hungry" Santana says before standing up.

"I understand but you need to eat for the sake of the baby as well, she gets nutrients from the food you consume" I say.

"Were you not listening to me, I said I would eat later" Santana says annoyed. "I know the baby relies on me for nutrients, I'm not that stupid contrary to what you believe."

"I don't think…" I say but Santana cuts me off.

"I'm going to bed, I will see you tomorrow" Santana says. "I will get Jade to make me a sandwich so I won't starve your child." Santana then leaves the room and heads upstairs.

"She doesn't mean to be cheeky to you, she is just angry about our parents showing up" Mario assures me. "She will come round, you just have to make sure you don't take things to heart. Santana doesn't show her true feelings often so she just hides them behind a mean bitch exterior but deep down she is upset as well as angry."

"I know, I just hate seeing her like this" I say. "I think I will just make her a sandwich and then go up and sit with her for a while." Santana is one of these people if left alone, would let her worries overcome her and stress her out even more.

"Ok" Mario says. "Remember and leave her bedroom door open ajar please" Mario says and I frown at him. He seems to think that since I got Santana pregnant then he can't trust us with the door closed. As if we would have sex with everyone home plus Santana and I aren't really like that, we love one another but it is still a big deal to me so we're still taking things slow. We've obviously slept together since Santana got pregnant but I'm still not fully confident with myself so we have decided to slow things down.

After I make two types of sandwiches, cheese ones and turkey ones, I take them upstairs to Santana's room. Santana's cravings have been mixed of late so it is hard to tell what she likes and what she dislikes at this moment in time. "Hey" I say as I enter the room, closing the door slightly but not fully behind me.

"Hi" Santana replies as she lies on her bed. I sit the sandwiches down on the bedside table and sit down on the bed next to Santana, pulling her closer to me. At first she resists but she then changes her mind and settles into the hold.

"I'm not going to lie and pretend to know how you feel because I don't" I say. "But I'm not leaving you here alone with your thoughts. I know we don't know one another all that well but what I do know is that I love you and I want to help you when you are feeling upset or angry." I gently stroke Santana's back with my hand. "I get that it must be super tough on you seeing your parents after three years and you have every right to be angry with them, I would be too if the roles were reversed. I've never been good with words because I always end up saying the wrong thing or saying the right things at the wrong time but if you need to talk then I will happily listen, the same way if you don't want to talk then I will happily sit in silence for as long as you need."

"I'm sorry" Santana says. "I don't mean to be moody with you, I deal with my feelings by taking my anger out on others. I probably don't show it sometimes but I really do appreciate you Britt, I do appreciate everything you do for the baby and me." I give Santana a kiss, assuring her that I know she doesn't take me for granted. "As much as I hate Paul and Maria, I can't help but loving them too. They weren't the best parents in the world but they also weren't the worst, I certainly don't condone them leaving us for those years but they always sent us money and emailed, even if we didn't reply. I mentioned before that my grandparents were more of a mom and dad to me than my own parents but it doesn't mean that there weren't some good times with Paul and Maria."

"It's natural that you will love them, despite all the hurt they have put you through in the past. Maria is still the woman who gave birth to you and Paul is still your dad. You probably disagree but I definitely could tell that they still care for you and they do seem to want to make amends" I say. "They know they have majorly fucked up but we can't judge who they are now without giving them a chance."

"I understand what you are saying but I don't think I am ready to let them in" Santana says. "I don't trust them so I don't particularly want to risk opening myself up to get even more hurt than I already am and I certainly do not want my brothers and sisters to get hurt."

"No matter what happens, I promise to always be here for you" I say hugging Santana tighter. "I love you and your siblings so I would do anything for any of you. I mean that right from the heart."

"You love me the most though, right?" Santana asks, smiling slightly.

"A tiny bit more than the rest, yeah" I say, smiling back. "Although, Marc looks pretty handsome of late with his new hairstyle so I suppose I like him a fair bit too" I say playfully.

"No offence to Marc but honey, there's no way he could give you what I could give you" Santana says.

"A baby obviously" I say.

"Yeah, that and earth shattering orgasms" Santana whispers in my ear, causing me to blush.

* * *

><p>It's been just over a week since Santana's parents came back and as time goes on they are becoming more impatient because Jade, Mario and Santana won't let them see the others. "Santana, I really don't think we should, it's still too early" Jade tells Santana. They've been having a discussion about Maria and Paul.<p>

"Jade, I don't want the kids hurt again but I can't keep lying to them" Santana says. "Do you have any idea how they would feel if they knew that their mom and dad have been here for a week and we won't let them see them. They would get hurt that way as well and I don't want to do that to them."

"What are you talking about?" Jay asks as he walks in.

"Why don't you go and get your brothers and sisters and ask them to come down here" Mario says to the eight year old who nods and leaves the room. "We are going to tell them just now and then I think we should take mom and dad up on their offer of Sunday lunch today."

"Fine" Santana says. "I'm only going if Brittany can come."

"Maybe it should just be you guys, I don't want to intrude on your family lunch" I say. As much as I love Santana and want to be with her every minute of the day, I do feel that maybe she should go to lunch without me. In order for her to try and move on she needs to expresses her feelings to her parents but when I'm around, I get the feeling she is more reserved because I don't know the full extent of what happened.

"You're my girlfriend, of course you're not intruding" Santana says.

"How about we just hang out after?" I suggest. "Your parents probably just want to talk to you guys alone." I kiss Santana's cheek. "Phone me when lunch is over and I can pick you up, ok."

"Ok" Santana says.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"So what do you guys think of Brittany?" Paul asks. "It is Brittany…right, Madonna was the wrong name…yeah." I glare at Paul. Clearly he is talking about my girlfriend.

"Yes her name is Brittany" I say. "And why do you need to know what they all think of my girlfriend, surely my opinion is the only one that matters."

"I am merely just enquiring that she is suitable to bring up my grandchild" Paul answers.

"It isn't your grandchild and furthermore, Brittany happens to be an amazing person who will be an equally amazing mom not that it is any of your business anyway" I say.

"Britty is like amazing, she's so cool" Macy says. "When I grow up I want to have hair like hers, it looks so amazing."

"She helped me with my sums" five year old Todd says.

"She's a pretty cool chick" Jason says.

"With a banging body as well, her ass is like perfect" Marc says to which I kick him in the shin.

"Let's stop talking about my girlfriend in that way, it's rude" I say. "In fact let's quit talking about my girlfriend altogether."

"Santana I know you are very angry with us but you are still our daughter and that is our grandchild that you are carrying" Maria tells me.

"That may be the case biologically but there is no way I am letting my daughter call you her grandparents" I say. "Susan and Bryan are her grandparents and Brittany's grandparents will be her grandparents but not you two" I say and if I am being honest they do look a little hurt but I don't care, they've hurt me enough so I am not putting my daughter through the same thing. "If you are in my child's life at all then it will be from a distance. I don't trust you two at all so for as long as that is the case then I don't want you near my baby."

"Santana that's a little harsh" Marc says.

"I disagree" Jason says. "I think Santana is spot on, I don't trust Maria and Paul either so if I was pregnant I would feel the same way."

"Well it's not like you are going to be pregnant is it?" Marc says to his fifteen year old twin who just glares. "Look, mom and dad have not been the best parents but I firmly believe that they are trying to make amends" Marc tells us all. "I can see they are telling the truth when they say then want to be in our lives."

"I would love to be as naïve as you Marc but they're not going to change" I say. "You know what they say, a leopard never changes its spots."

"Says you, the high school bitch who used to bully Brittany and now she's apparently in love with her" Marc retorts. "If you believe that no one can change then I am seriously worried for Brittany's safety."

"What I think Santana is trying to say is that…" Jade starts off but I intercept.

"Being a real parent shouldn't be when it is convenient for you. It's a 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year commitment" I quote the saying. "Also known as a commitment Maria and Paul Lopez are not familiar with" I say. "To quote another saying; 'anyone can have a child and call themselves a parent. A real parent is someone who puts that child above their own selfish needs and wants', that's the complete opposite from Maria and Paul over here."

* * *

><p>"Paul thinks we should raise the baby catholic" I tell my girlfriend when I walk into her bedroom after Jade dropped me off after lunch.<p>

"We could but I thought it would be better to let our daughter decide when she's older" Brittany replies. "Have you actually brushed your hair or was the windswept style intended?" Brittany says smiling slightly.

"That was not funny babe" I say, trying hard not to smile.

"Yeah it was" Brittany says kissing me. "You find all my jokes funny, even if they are really bad."

"Maria thinks we should get married" I say. "I don't think it is a bad idea actually, we're totally ready" I say before observing Brittany turning pale in shock, she looks really freaked out right now. "Guess you're not the only funny one in this relationship baby. Brittany one, Santana one, scores are tied sweetheart."

"Seriously don't scare me like that" Brittany says. "A wedding to you; that's enough to scare anyone never mind a marriage."

"You're treading a very fine line Pierce" I say before throwing a cushion at Brittany.

"As are you _sweetheart_" Brittany says putting the emphasis on sweetheart, clearly she isn't a fan of the pet name.

"Call it even" I say and Brittany nods. "So what have you been doing while the love of your life was tied up in an awkward meal?"

"Finally getting some peace and quiet" Brittany replies. "It was so good to be able to relax without worrying about my girlfriend pestering me or constantly asking me to do stuff for her, whether it be to get her food or give her a massage."

"Am I quite annoying?" I ask.

"No, I'm just joking. I love doing that stuff for you and looking after you" Brittany says. "You couldn't annoy me if you tried, unless you count when you use my toothbrush, that's just not pleasant."

"That was one time" I say. "In my defence it was actually your fault that it happened, you shouldn't have bought the same colour as mine to store at my house, clearly one of us would get confused."

"Stop whinging" Brittany says. "And come over here and give me a cuddle." I go over to Brittany's bed and lie next to her. Just like always she wraps me up in a protective hold while placing a firm kiss on my neck. "I love you."

"Love you too babe" I reply, gently closing my eyes for a short afternoon nap. One of the things I love about Brittany is that she never forces me to talk, she always waits until I am ready. If it was anyone else they would be firing question after question at me about how the lunch went today and what shit were Maria and Paul talking about, were they serious about staying for good. Brittany's not like that though, Brittany's amazing and I feel so honoured and blessed to call her my girlfriend and mother of my unborn daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think of the chapter. I know I said there would be future decisions being made in this chapter but I have decided to put them in the next chapter.**


End file.
